


At Last (Jikook) Wed Nov 18-Sun Nov 22

by Morriel_Ashland



Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [8]
Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Boys In Love, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk Kink, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Kinky sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 67,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland
Summary: The continuing love story of Park Jimin, 20, a popular and ethereally beautiful dance student, and Jeon Jungkook, 18, a popular and incredibly handsome jock. They have found each other again after many missed opportunities, and now they are making up for lost time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727842
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. Our Current Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Well, apparently I'm more of a pabo than I realized... so, this whole basketball thing (facepalm - you obviously know I don't pay that much attention to sports by now 😁)... I realized that at Jimin's birthday, Jongin was talking about basketball games that he and Jungkook had been in, and won, and yesterday while I was writing, I thought 'Self, if basketball isn't played until the Spring in your story, and Jungkook has only just now started college, how would he and Jongin have been playing games that they'd won?' Meh. So, once again, creative license takes over and TADA - because Jungkook was going to be on the team, he'd been invited to play a few of their 'mock' games the previous spring while he was still in high school... (brushes off hands) There, that takes care of that... eeesh...

This part will be focused on Jungkook and Jimin.

Park Jimin Jeon Jungkook

(aka Jeon Jimin) (aka Park Jungkook)


	2. Reconciliation

The rest of that Wednesday was torture for the two boys – not only because they missed their usual routine together, but also because they were nervous about the reception their notes would receive. 

After what seemed like the longest day in the history of the world to Jimin, it was finally time to go to the locker room and change for dance class. Of course, now that it had arrived, he was terrified of the answer he would receive, and consequently sick to his stomach, and as soon as he walked into the locker area he had to run to the restroom. 

In the meantime, Jungkook arrived at the locker room with his own butterflies, and when he saw that the redhead wasn’t there, he sighed softly, wondering if Jimin had already read the note then disappeared, and that was his answer; or had the older boy not shown up yet? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he opened his locker and blinked in surprise when a small white envelope dropped to the floor. 

He bent down and picked it up, immediately recognizing Jimin’s handwriting. ‘Jungkook’ was on the outside of the envelope, and when he turned it over, he smiled as he saw the imprint of the sweet angel’s mouth from the glossy kiss he’d left on it. While his heart tried to beat itself out of his chest, he slowly opened the envelope, now inexplicably afraid of the contents, but when he tugged the card out, his mouth curved into one of his adorable bunny smiles because, surprise surprise, there was a cute bunny on the front of it. Taking a deep breath, he opened the card and read: 

_“My salangbad-a, I know you said not to contact you... but I miss you so much. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t dance... I love you so much; I am so sorry... please forgive me... please let me come home... I will do anything you ask... I will accept any punishment you feel I deserve, because I know I deserve one... please... I need you... please... let me come home to you... I love you with all my heart, Your Jiminie.”_

Jungkook had been so engrossed in reading the note; he hadn’t realized that Jimin had come to the locker room and was standing there quietly, observing as the ravenette read the words and continued to smile. Suddenly, the younger had a distinct feeling that he was being watched, and he lifted his head to look around, freezing as his dark chocolate gaze met the dark hazel of the scarlet-haired boy. 

The two of them stood immobile for a few long moments, neither of them knowing what to say to break the anxious tension, until Jungkook finally whispered, “Look in your locker...” 

Jimin blinked and frowned slightly, as that hadn’t been the response he’d been hoping for, but he did as the raven boy told him to, his body tensing as he saw the white envelope in his locker, similar in size to the one he’d given Jungkook. He bent and picked it up, his hands shaking as he looked at the envelope while noting there was no name or lip mark on the outside, which caused his heart to clench; but he took a deep breath, opened it, then took out the card. The sight of the cute koala on the outside did bring a small upward curve to the corner of his lips, and when he opened the card, the words he saw were, _“Jimin-ah, I love you. I don’t want to live without you. I am hurt and angry, but I need you to come home to me. I do want to talk about what happened and make sure it doesn’t happen again, but mostly, I just want to hold you in my arms. Please come home to me, my heart hurts... Love, Jungkook-ah”_

As he started to turn toward where Jungkook waited, Jimin began to cry and made grabby hands while reaching for his lover, and the ravenette came to him in quick strides, laughing softly, then enveloped him in a warm, comforting embrace. “Jungkook-ah!!! My galgamagwi, my goyang-i saekki, joesonghamnida, bogo sipeosseo, saranghae, niga pil-yohae, jeongmal mianhae...” The beautiful redhead sobbed the words into the crook of the raven’s neck, his body shaking from the intense emotions racing through him. 

“Salangbad-a, don’t cry, saranghae, you’ll make me cry, and we both have to get ready for class...” Jungkook held his beloved and rocked him side to side gently while rubbing one hand slowly up and down his back and pressing gentle kisses along his neck. His own voice was shaky as he tried to retain his composure and murmured, “We can do this, baby, we can wait another hour or so... deep breaths, everything will be okay, we’re okay... that’s my good boy... I missed you, and we will spend all night making up, but for right now, calm down so you can get ready to go dance, or Hobi Hyung will beat me up for stealing you away when you need to practice for the competition.” 

Jimin melted into Jungkook’s arms and hugged him back tightly, then began to take slow breaths, forcing himself to listen to the younger’s soft, sweet words to help calm him down. Finally, after a few seconds, he lifted his face and gulped, then whispered, “M-Maybe we should have re-thought when we’d see the notes...” 

The comment startled a laugh from Jungkook, who nuzzled a kiss to Jimin’s soft, damp cheek. “I couldn’t have waited another minute, beautiful. Now, let’s take more deep breaths... there we go... good, that’s good... okay, are you ready to get dressed? I love you, Jiminie, eonjena...” He stepped back slightly when he felt the elder nod, then captured Jimin’s mouth in a deep, loving kiss, before slowly releasing the angel entirely, to go to his locker and dress for basketball practice. 

“I love you too, Jungkookie,” Jimin replied once the kiss ended, and Jungkook was in front of his own locker. He couldn’t help casting surreptitious glances toward the younger as the ravenette removed his jeans and shirt, then stood in his underpants while he pulled his tee-shirt over his head. “Mine,” the elder whispered, a silly grin curving his lips as he turned to his own locker to get dressed. 

“All yours,” Jungkook murmured into Jimin’s ear, surprising a yelp out of the scarlet-haired beauty, who had only just begun to pull on his own tee-shirt and was standing there in his panties. 

“Hey, help, I’m being attacked by a kitten!!!” Jimin giggled as Jungkook helped him pull the shirt over his head, then gasped and blushed as the dark-haired boy gently tickled his fingertips over the front of Jimin’s boxer-briefs. “Kookie, you’re going to make me hard!” He lightly slapped at the other’s hands, and Jungkook relented and sat on the bench to watch while Jimin stepped into his dance shorts. “I didn’t think I said that loudly enough to be heard...” Jimin said, commenting on Jungkook’s answer to the redhead’s whispered claim. 

“Yes, well, when it comes to your voice, there’s little that I don’t hear... my ears are tuned to the beautiful tone of your voice...” Jungkook started laughing and stood up, then backed away as Jimin slapped at his arms and sides. 

“OHMYGOD, you’re starting with those already??!!!!” Both of them were laughing loudly, when suddenly, Jimin stepped toward Jungkook and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding onto him for dear life as he took more deep breaths to keep himself from breaking down. “Okay... I’m going to be okay... I’ll let myself fall apart when I see you after class... fuck... I missed you so much, but it was even more than I realized...” 

Jungkook hugged Jimin tightly and rubbed his cheek against the sweet angel’s cheek, smiling as tears shimmered in his eyes. “I know exactly what you mean, Jiminie... hurry now, or you’ll be late, and I will too... I will see you soon. Saranghae, my Jiminie.” The ravenette offered another kiss, this time much more chaste, to keep them from losing their focus again. 

“I don’t think Hobi Hyung is planning on having us practice late this week, he’ll probably wait until next week, but just in case, if I’m not here when you get done with your class, come find me. I don’t want there to be any doubt at all that I want to come home...” Jimin squeezed Jungkook hard enough to make him squeak, which caused both of them to start giggling, then the two of them headed off to their respective classes. 

When Jungkook came back into the locker room after gym he wasn’t too surprised not to see Jimin, considering that the dance class was typically thirty or so minutes longer than basketball practice. Consequently, he went to take a shower, and then came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, while water dripped from his wet hair. Since Jimin still hadn’t arrived, Jungkook hurried and dressed, then left his backpack in his locker, since he knew the two of them would come back to get Jimin’s belongings, and went to the dance room. 

Hobi had decided that they did need to practice a bit longer, mostly because of Jimin having had such a hard time on Monday, and he wanted him to feel confident with the choreography again. As Jungkook entered the room as silently as possible, he caught Hobi’s eye, and they nodded to each other, while the raven went and sat down, making sure to keep out of Jimin’s line of sight for the moment. 

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was hugging and giving out praise, and Jimin looked over to see Jungkook standing up and leaning against the wall while he waited for him. “Jungkookie!!” The older boy ran over and wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck, then pressed his sweaty body against the younger, smiling happily as he was embraced tightly as well. 

“Jiminie!” Jungkook replied, the two of them grinning like lunatics. 

“Hey Jungkook, it’s good to see you!” Jongdae said as he walked past on his way out the door. 

“Annyeong, Jongdae Hyung, it’s good to see you too. I can’t wait to watch all of you perform next weekend!” 

“Aish, don’t remind me, you’ll make me even more nervous!” 

“Oops, sorry!!” Jungkook grinned and blushed. 

“I’m just kidding! You two have a good evening.” Jongdae gave both Jimin and Jungkook a happy smile and left the room. 

As Jimin stepped back to wipe the sweat off his face with his towel, Taemin and Hobi walked over and grabbed both Jimin and Jungkook into a sort of group hug, surprising the ravenette, although he didn’t protest. “I’m glad to see you, Jungkook ssi,” Hobi said, as Taemin lightly patted the younger boy on the shoulder. 

“I’m happy to see you too, Hyungs. Mm... Hobi Hyung, may I speak with you for a moment... privately?” Jungkook asked, as he offered a smile to Jimin, then looked at the dance teacher. 

“Of course, let’s go over here...” Jungkook and Hobi went to the other side of the room and whispered for a few moments, Hobi nodding his head at whatever Jungkook was saying, then the two of them came back to Taemin and Jimin. 

“What was that about?” Jimin asked curiously. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Jungkook replied, then bowed to Taemin and Hobi. “If you don’t need Jimin for anything else, Hyungs, I’d like to take him home... we have a bit of catching up to do...” Even though he was the one who’d said it, Jungkook blushed, and then Jimin realized what he’d meant, and he blushed too, which caused the other two to laugh. 

“Go, before we start talking about rabbits!” Hobi shooed them out the door, and the beautiful redhead and magnificent raven headed back to the locker room to get their backpacks. 

“Do you want to take a shower at the dorm, or the house?” Jungkook asked, as he opened his locker and took his backpack out, while Jimin did the same. 

“Why would I want to go to the dorm?” Jimin asked, looking confused. 

“Um, because all of your clothes are there, and you’re going to need something to wear for tomorrow... unless you plan to wear the same as what you wore today?” 

“Oh! Uh... well...” Jimin picked up his backpack and lowered his gaze, then murmured, “I... I already packed stuff to last until the weekend... I... was hoping...” 

“Ah Jiminie, you are so adorable, I would have done the same thing. In fact, I thought about calling San and asking him to take some of your clothes over to the house while you were in classes today, hoping you’d say yes, but I didn’t want to cause him to lose any time in his own classes.” Jungkook slipped his arms around Jimin again, held him close, and offered him a sweet kiss, which was greedily accepted. Although they both wanted to continue, they reluctantly parted and headed for the door. 

“What did you talk to Hobi about?” Jimin asked as they walked out of the building and toward the car park holding hands. 

“I asked him if you could get out of class at your usual time on Friday,” Jungkook replied, smiling as he saw Jimin’s face when he realized the ravenette had brought the Spyder to school. 

“Do I get to drive home?!” Jimin asked excitedly, a happy little squeal escaping his lips as Jungkook nodded and handed him the keys. 

Once they were in the car and on the road, Jimin said, “Why did you ask him if I could get out of class at the regular time on Friday? And give me more details, please, I don’t want to keep playing twenty questions...” The redhead quickly turned his head, gave the raven a warm smile to keep any sting from his words, and was rewarded with one of Jungkook’s bunny grins. 

“Well... hm... actually, I don’t want to talk about it until we’re home, salangbad-a... I want both of us to be able to pay attention to each other, rather than you having to concentrate on the road.” 

“Oh... okay,” Jimin replied, beginning to look a bit worried. 

Jungkook reached over and rested his hand on Jimin’s thigh, although he didn’t try to do anything that would distract the elder, knowing he was still nervous about possibly crashing the expensive vehicle, even if he was more comfortable driving it now. “It’s nothing to worry about, beautiful, I promise.”


	3. I Can't Wait Any Longer

After they’d arrived at home, entered the garage and exited the car, but before they’d retrieved their backpacks from the sports car’s small trunk area, Jungkook opened the back-seat door of the SUV, grabbed Jimin, and pushed him in and onto his back, then climbed in and hovered over him. 

“Koo, what! Oh... well, okay... mmm...” Jimin relaxed as Jungkook began to kiss him, the ravenette leaning on one arm while sliding his other hand up and under the red-haired angel’s shirt to gently rub and pinch his nipples, and slowly grind his hips against the older boy’s. 

The caresses became insistent pretty quickly, with Jungkook sliding his hand into Jimin’s shorts and underpants to caress the boy’s soft, perfect ass cheeks, causing the redhead to moan and the raven to growl softly. 

After a few long minutes, both of them were panting and flushed with need, and Jungkook helped the older boy out of the car, then started undressing him while herding him toward the kitchen door, heedless of the open car door or backpacks. “I can’t wait any longer, baby...” Jungkook whispered, after he’d tugged Jimin’s tee-shirt over his head, shucked him out of his shorts and underwear, then turned him around and pushed him toward the stairs, while aiming stinging swats toward the elder’s bare backside. 

“I don’t want to wait either... oh! Ouch! OUCH!! Fuck!!! Ow, Daddy!!!” Jimin hopped around in front of Jungkook while trying to keep his hand from connecting with his bare bottom until they reached the stairs. The smacking stopped, but then the younger grabbed Jimin, tossed him over his shoulder, and continued spanking him as he ascended the staircase, then walked over and set the flustered elder on the tile in front of the shower, before opening the door. 

Just as Jimin started to place his hands over his sore bottom, he lifted his gaze and met that of the ravenette, a sudden frisson of fear shivering through him as he saw Jungkook wearing his feral visage, his pupils blown and wearing a sinister smirk on his full lips. “Undress me, baby...” he growled softly, and the redhead hurried to comply, helping the younger out of his tee-shirt, then unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his jeans, and pushing both pants and panties down to his ankles, and holding them so Jungkook could step out of them. 

As soon as he was naked, Jungkook slipped his fingers into Jimin’s hair and gripped the soft locks, then tugged, forcing him to stand up, although there was no pain from the pulling, and once Jimin was standing, Jungkook pulled the elder against him and stepped into the shower, then turned on the water and let an icy stream flow down Jimin’s back. 

Just as Jimin opened his mouth to yelp at the shock from the cold, Jungkook turned the water warm and pushed Jimin further under it, then stepped back just a bit, enough to let the flow wet his hair and the front of his body, while he sputtered and tried to gather his wits to complain about the rough treatment. However, when he started to speak, he found himself pushed all the way to the glass wall of the shower with the dark boy pressed tightly against him, and the younger’s mouth suckling warmly at the erotic place on his sweetheart’s neck, stopping all thought and sending his senses reeling. 

Jungkook slid his hands down the soft, wet skin under his palms, cupped his lover’s perfect, pinkened ass, and rubbed himself against him, sliding their hard cocks against each other between their bellies, eliciting a low moan from Jimin’s parted lips, as he tipped his head back and rested it against the glass and tilted his head slightly to allow the impatient ravenette more access to torment him. 

Jimin rested his arms over Jungkook’s shoulders and gave in to the bliss of feeling the hard body pushed against his; a sudden hiss pulled through his teeth when the younger thrust one of his fingers inside the redhead’s tight heat and began to fuck him with it. “Fuck... Daddy...” Jimin moaned, then gasped when Jungkook turned him around and pressed one hand in the middle of his back to pin him to the wall. Then, he began to spank him harder, the sound of flesh connecting smartly with flesh loud in the glass enclosure. 

“Daddy! Ow!!! Owww Daddy!!! Daddy, please, owwww!!! I’m sorry!!! I’m sorrryyy!!!!” Jimin cried, tears flowing down his cheeks as he felt his backside begin to burn, but he didn’t call out his colors, and Jungkook continued the castigation until Jimin was sobbing and keening his apologies. 

Finally, Jungkook stopped, turned Jimin around to face him, pulled him into a tight embrace, and turned his own back to the glass, to lean against it, and prevent his beloved angel’s well-punished bottom from touching against the hard surface. “Sweet baby, let it out... you’re all right, sweetheart... my good boy... that’s it, jagiya... you’re safe, I’m here... I love you, beautiful... I never stopped loving you... I will love you for the rest of my life and forever after...” 

Jimin shook with heartache in Jungkook’s arms, the enormity of what he’d done again crashing over him, and he clung more tightly to the raven boy, causing the younger to pet him gently, his fingertips brushing carefully over his face, then rubbing his palm up and down his back. 

When Jimin was able to speak somewhat coherently, he whimpered, “I’m so sorry, Jungkookie... I know I deserved that... I’m so sorry...” 

Jungkook smiled gently and captured Jimin’s soft mouth in a warm kiss, then whispered, “You deserve more punishment than that, baby, and you will get it, but not yet... here, let’s get washed up and go down for dinner, then we can talk, all right?” 

Jimin blinked, then hugged Jungkook tightly as he murmured, “O-okay, Kookie... I love you so much...” 

Jungkook took complete advantage of having a gorgeous, naked red-haired angel in the shower with him, and he held him with one arm while he let his other hand roam over his sweetheart’s body. “I love you too, Jiminie... more than life... mmm... I love showering with you; you get so slippery...” 

“Hey, no stop, wait, we’re supposed to be cleaning up... stop that! Kookie!!!” Jimin had reached for the body wash while Jungkook loved him up, and once the suds had begun to slide under the ravenette’s hands, he’d started teasing the beauty, chuckling softly as the redhead tried to bathe properly. 

“Here,” Jungkook murmured as he turned Jimin to face the wall again and urged him to hold onto the glass handles, “bend forward... yes, baby, just like that... fuck, you aren’t real, are you?” The raven couldn’t get enough of caressing the redhead’s skin with just his hands, so he put his whole body into it, pulling the older boy back against his front and lathering both of them with more of the body wash. “I need to fuck you, Jimin... I need to feel your ass eating my cock... I need to hear you make those pretty noises for me... fuck, I want you...” He reached around Jimin’s body, wrapped one hand around his thick shaft, and then began to tease his nipples with his other, while the scarlet-haired beauty moaned. “I want you...” he whispered again. 

“Then have me...” Jimin whimpered, “please Jungkook... fuck me... I need to feel you, too... I want you...” 

“All for you, baby,” Jungkook whispered as he held himself steady, then slowly pressed his thick cock tip against Jimin’s tight rosebud, both of them groaning as they felt the muscle begin to loosen and let him enter. “Fuck, Jiminie... you are so fucking tight... so good... mmm...” Once he was deep enough that he wouldn’t slip out, he wrapped his fingers around Jimin’s girth again and began to stroke him while thrusting slowly and deeply. 

“Oh god, Koo... oh god... da joh-a... johahaeyo... meomcuji maseyo... jebal juseyo... meomcuji maseyo...” Jimin rested his hands over Jungkook’s forearms and leaned his head back, and the ravenette nuzzled his lips over the shell of the redhead’s ear. “I’m... I’m going to cum... fuck... yes, please... harder... harder, Kookie... oh fuck yes... just like that... cumming... cumming.... cummmmmmmmmiinnnnngggggggg!!!!!!” 

Jungkook chuckled as he felt Jimin’s dick spasm in his hand, then throb as his sperm squirted against the glass wall, and a moment later, he followed and filled that beautiful ass with his seed. “So hot, baby... so tight... you’re going to get this again, before bed...” 

“Mmm... I hope so...” Jimin mumbled, then the two of them slowly recovered and finished their shower, before drying off. “Um... I kinda don’t want to wear anything but my robe, Kookie... would you mind lighting a fire?” 

“Hm, well, I don’t know, I’d rather have you walk around in sweats and a heavy coat in case someone peeps...” 

Jimin blinked and looked over at Jungkook as the younger boy pulled out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt for himself, then looked toward the redhead and grinned. 

“Aish, you pabo... um... so... would you mind wearing just your robe, too?” Jimin moved to stand close to Jungkook, their naked bodies barely touching, and the younger dropped his clothes on the floor, wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist, then tilted his head and suckled gently at Jimin’s sweet spot. “Ohhhhhh godddddddd, Kookkkkkieeeee...” 

“Fuck, Jiminie,” Jungkook moaned quietly against that sensitive place, while he slid his hands down and cupped his beloved’s sore bottom and caressed it gently, “I don’t want to let go of you, even for an instant, I’m afraid you’ll disappear... I want to spank you until I could fry an egg on your ass, then fuck you until you can’t walk for the next week, and eat you until you can’t breathe without crying my name...” He pulled Jimin closer, as close as he could get him, and Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders. 

“Ah, Jungkookie... I’ll let you do anything you want to me, baby...” Jimin slid his hands into Jungkook’s hair and softly stroked the silky locks, then blinked as he felt a warmer wetness against his shoulder and felt the raven begin to tremble. “Wae...? Jungkookie? Oh... oh kitten... come here... here, let’s get in our bed for a bit... shh, come here to me...” Climbing onto the bed, ignoring the twinging of his bottom cheeks, Jimin coaxed Jungkook onto the mattress beside him, then wrapped the younger in a tight hug, while he finally let himself release control. 

Now it was Jungkook clinging, holding onto Jimin as though he would drift away if he let go, his sobs heartrending, his tears a river of warm diamond droplets trickling onto the red-haired angel’s soft skin. He kept trying to speak, but his words were too caught up in his cries to be understood, and finally, he gave up and accepted the comfort his sweet lover was offering. 

“Jungkook-ah,” Jimin whispered, “my beloved... I’m so sorry... I promise I won’t do that again; I won’t accuse you of something I know nothing about... I will ask you first, and I will believe you when you speak... shhh, kitten... I’m home... you've let me come home, and I’m not going anywhere... not without you...” 

The two of them cuddled under the soft covers, melded together while Jimin soothed Jungkook’s aching heart until finally, the ravenette was calm enough to talk. Lifting his tear-stained face, he gazed into Jimin’s eyes, both of their eyelids puffy from crying, and he smiled softly. “I didn’t think I could cry so much, Jimin-ah... now it’s from relief that you’re here with me, and I don’t have to wonder if you’ll come home any longer...” He brushed his lips gently over the older boy’s, and the kiss became deeper, the two of them pouring their love into the simple gesture until both were breathless and just a little woozy. 

“Mmm... I feel better now, and I’m hungry...” Jungkook murmured, a grin curving his lips as his stomach growled. 

“I feel better too, and, same here... 3.. 2.. 1..” Jimin’s stomach growled on cue, causing both of them to start laughing. 

“Okay, so robes for both of us, and I’ll go start a fire... mmm... my mom and Hae Ran brought dinner last night while San and I were playing Overwatch with Tae, if you want to heat some of those leftovers. Otherwise, instant ramen works.” Jungkook stepped into the closet and took his and Jimin’s robes off the hangars, then helped the elder slip his on, before shrugging into his own. 

Jimin sighed softly and reached out to take Jungkook’s hand as they walked toward the stairs. “Were your family upset with me?” 

Jungkook smiled and nuzzled a kiss against Jimin’s cheek as he shook his head. “I didn’t tell them, and Eomma just assumed you were at Tae Kwon Do last night... which you were... so it never came up...” 

“Good... I’m pretty sure your mom would give me a talking to if she knew about it...” When they stepped off the stairs, Jimin headed for the kitchen to rummage through the food, while Jungkook went to light the fire. 

“She definitely would have scolded you for drinking that much, and then she probably would have called your mom, too...” 

“Oh god, then I’d have been scolded by phone, and then when my parents came up for Christmas... I’m such a pabo...”


	4. I've Told You Not To Push That Button...

Once Jungkook had the fire going, he went to the kitchen, stepped up behind Jimin, wrapped his arms around the older boy’s waist, and kissed the back of his neck. “Yes, you are, but you’re my pabo. And you’re my...” 

“Don’t you dare say it, Park Jungkook!” Jimin exclaimed, as he grabbed a spatula out of the utensil drawer and tried to reach around behind Jungkook and swat him with it. 

“Yah!! No more kitchen utensils as spanking tools!!!” He grabbed the spatula and put it back in the drawer, then helped Jimin pick out what leftovers they wanted to heat, and before long, they were sitting at the tall counter, their chairs as close together as they could get them, with Jimin’s legs over Jungkook’s. 

“My butt hurts,” Jimin complained, even as he opened his mouth to accept a bite of budae jjigae from the younger’s chopsticks. 

“Yes, well, it will hurt a lot more, but I’ll talk to you about that after we’re done...” Jungkook’s expression remained sweet, but Jimin saw the hint of the beast waiting, and he shivered slightly. “Tell me about the competition; didn’t Director Chen say there would be scouts there?” 

Jimin offered the raven a small smile as he recognized the calming tactic, and he picked up a piece of bulgogi and offered it to Jungkook, who opened his mouth like a baby bird and took it delicately off the end of the sticks. “Well, it’s kind of like regular dance performances, because we perform the same way... I mean, there are groups and duos and singles. We don’t usually get as dressed up and made up as we do at formal performances; however, we still dress nicely and put on some makeup to help us express ourselves better. It’s not held in the big theatre, sometimes it’s held in the dance studio if they’re looking for a particular type of dancer, or in this case, the informal auditorium. And, this is purely optional, if someone doesn’t want to try out yet, or isn’t interested at all, they don’t have to dance. The performances we do during the year are part of our grade.” 

Jungkook nodded, then sat back and took a deep breath while he patted his belly. “I can’t wait to see the dances you will all be performing this time, and maybe we’ll find some little room somewhere so that I can have my way with you...” 

Jimin blushed and smiled sweetly, then whispered, “I don’t know all that much about the building, but I can ask Hobi Hyung...” 

The two of them giggled softly, then stood up to put away the leftovers and do the dishes. 

Afterward, they snuggled on the couch, lying on the chaise end, naked under the soft yellow blanket, having left their robes hanging from the chairs, and now enjoying the warmth of the fire, and the pure pleasure of each other’s skin. 

“Are you ready to talk about your punishment, Jiminie?” Jungkook asked softly while he gently caressed the sweet redhead’s cheek with his fingertips. 

“I... I think so...” Jimin replied as his expression began to tighten slightly. 

Jungkook pulled Jimin close to him and rolled over onto his back, letting the elder lay mostly on top of him, with his head resting at the top of the younger’s chest. “You know you deserve a punishment; you’ve admitted it already...” 

“Y-yes...” 

“Are you afraid, baby?” 

“Ye... yes...” 

“Ah... well, I won’t lie, you will be a very sore and very contrite boy, once I’m done. I’ve told you not to push that particular button, and yet you did it anyway... I realize you were drunk, but that’s no excuse, especially for the things you said to me...” 

“I... I know...” 

“Okay... so, since we missed four nights of sleeping together because of your brattiness, you will be punished each of the next four nights... tonight, tomorrow, and Saturday will be lighter punishments, although your sweet bottom will still be sore and you’ll be crying, but it will be nothing compared to Friday. However, as always, you can use your colors at any time, to ask me to slow down or pause or stop altogether. I will also give you until Friday after classes to decide whether you are willing to accept a severe punishment. If not, you will still get a spanking, but it will be the same as the other three nights. Okay, so far?” Jungkook had been slowly stroking his hand up and down Jimin’s side while he talked, helping to keep the beautiful redhead from panicking at the words he was saying. 

Jimin gulped, then nodded, his eyes mostly closed while he stared into the fire and let Jungkook’s voice wash over him. “Okay, Daddy...” 

“I won’t tell you what the hard punishment will be unless you agree to accept it, mostly because part of the punishment is the anticipation that builds up when you’re wondering about what will happen to your pretty bottom,” Jungkook emphasized his words by gently kneading and caressing Jimin’s backside, smiling as he felt the elder’s cock begin to stir to life. “I will tell you what to expect for the other nights, however... ready to hear it?” 

Jimin shivered and clung a bit more tightly to Jungkook, and the younger held the sweet elder while offering a deep kiss, which calmed him again. “Yes...” 

“That’s my good boy. Since you were a brat, each night before we go to bed, I will treat you as a child, because you acted like one. I will dress you in your underpants and pajamas, then I will take you over my knee and spank you until you are kicking and crying, and your bottom is bright red, and then we’ll go to bed. I’ll cuddle you and comfort you, but there will be no sex after the spankings... all that means is that we’ll make love earlier, I’m not willing to punish myself, too...” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows as Jimin lifted his gaze to the ravenette’s face and giggled. “That’s really all there is to it, baby... you’ll go to sleep with a sore bottom, although I won’t swat you hard enough to leave you sore the next day... it will be more to make you think about what a bad boy you were, and how you embarrassed me, Taehyung Hyung, and yourself, in front of all of our friends, in front of my father’s friend, and in front of Jisung. I may or may not lecture you while I’m spanking you, and you may or may not need to count. Okay?” 

Jimin sighed softly and nodded his head, then sniffled quietly and asked. “And... and I can use my colors if I need to?” 

Jungkook kissed the top of his head. “Yes. As a matter of fact, I want you to; if you feel you need to... again, it is incredibly important that you speak up if you can... but, I will also be watching and listening, and if there is any point that your body or the sounds you’re making let me know to pause or stop, even if you can’t actually say the color, I will do so. Even on Friday night, if you agree to a severe chastisement.” Jungkook rolled onto his side, so the two were face to face again, and kissed Jimin, pulling his body close and caressing his soft skin, his lips curving into a smile as the sweet beauty began to moan and sigh softly. But, he could feel the tension in the beauty’s form, and he gently broke the kiss and opened his eyes, smiling as he saw Jimin looking back. “What is bothering you, Jimin-ah?” 

Jimin blinked, then blushed and whispered, “I... I want to ask you something, but I don’t want to make you mad.” 

Jungkook hugged the older boy tightly, then began to sit up. “You won’t make me mad by asking questions, beloved... let’s sit up, it might be easier for you to be able to say what you need to... do you want to sit on my lap or beside me?” 

“Okay,” Jimin replied, as he moved around as well, then moved to sit in the corner of the chaise end, and Jungkook sat beside him, both of them sitting in a lotus position to face each other. He took a deep breath, then let it out, trying to keep eye contact, but he couldn’t do it, and he ended up looking at his lap and plucking at the blanket covering his lower half. “Um... do you... do you think of me as a little kid? I mean... you said you’d treat me like a child...” 

Jungkook tilted his head and scooted closer, so their knees were touching under the blanket, then took Jimin’s hands and held them tenderly. “No, I do not see you that way, but you acted like a spoiled, petulant brat, and the punishment should fit the crime, ne?” 

Jimin watched as Jungkook gently rubbed his fingers, then lifted his head slightly to peer at the younger through the fall of his scarlet bangs. “I just... this... this whole punishment thing... I’m not... I don’t know how I feel about it...” 

“Ah, I see. Do you remember when we were in the equipment room, and you didn’t specifically say it, but you hinted that you wanted me to punish you if you were bad? And I told you I would... and when you pranked me and told me you’d accept whatever I felt you deserved? And remember when you first met the darker me, and I told you I would punish you whether you wanted me to or not if you did something to deserve it?” 

Jimin sighed softly and nodded his head. 

“Baby... you are not a child, and you are certainly not my child. I enjoy the Daddy kink, and so far, it seems you do, too... but, a real punishment has nothing to do with sex, it is all about paying the consequences for doing something you knew was wrong. I might tell you that you are a bad boy, and scold you, and do something like put you in pajamas like a child, but it doesn’t mean I see you as a child. And, although I told you that I would punish you whether you wanted it or not, I will not... you have to give your consent. And as I’ve said, even if you give it, if you decide you can’t, you can make me stop.” 

“I... I don’t know why I’m feeling strange about this... I mean... I know I deserve a real punishment because what I did was way worse than pranking you... and I did it with the express intent to make you angry... I just...” Jimin lifted his head and looked more fully into Jungkook’s dark chocolate gaze and shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to articulate what he meant. 

“Come here, salangbad-a...” Jungkook gently pulled Jimin into his lap, rearranging the blanket, so there was no material between their naked bodies. He then wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist and leaned back against the couch, urging the beauty to relax. “That is part of the reason why I told you to think about if you think you deserve a severe punishment... the ones I was planning to give you tonight, tomorrow, and Saturday wouldn’t be as hard as others you’ve received, although they wouldn’t be intended as sexy time spankings, either... are you willing to let me give you one tonight, and let you experience what I mean? If not, it’s perfectly fine, no law says I have to punish you, and I’ve already forgiven you, so the punishment wouldn’t serve that type of purpose. But I would hope it would remain in the back of your mind for the next time you considered doing something nasty.” 

“Hm...” Jimin mumbled as he considered Jungkook’s words. “But... but what if you did something bad? Would I be allowed to punish you?” 

Jungkook tilted his head back slightly and looked at Jimin curiously. “Well, of course, you would, I wouldn’t do anything to you that you couldn’t do to me, and I would hope you would chastise me if I hurt your feelings on purpose, or did something else to warrant a real reprimand. Hm... are you thinking about the things your ex-bastard said about Dominants and submissives?” 

Jimin blushed and leaned more fully into Jungkook’s arms, nodding his head as he rested his forehead against the raven’s neck. “Yeh... cuz I was always the one getting in trouble, and if he did something that made me upset, he just said that was his prerogative, and I had to deal with it...” 

“Ah. Well, that might be how he was, but it’s not how you and I are. I like being both ways with you; you’re very sexy both as a submissive and a Dominant. And sometimes, I don’t want to be in charge, and it’s good for me to learn to let go of control and trust you, as you trust me.” Jungkook gently caressed Jimin’s thighs, reveling in the soft, warm skin under his fingertips.


	5. Oh My God, They Quack!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions Littles. I don't know very much about the role, but I do know that neither Jungkook nor Jimin, in my story, become a Little, even at their most submissive and blissed out. As far as I'm concerned, there is nothing wrong with someone wanting to be a Little, it's just not my thing, so it won't be my characters' thing either 🙂

“Okay, so... the reason I asked if you thought of me like a child is because I’ve been reading about Littles... and... I don’t want to do that...” Jimin gulped after he spoke, then tried very hard not to worry about Jungkook’s reply. 

“Littles? What is that?” Jungkook looked completely confused, and Jimin raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh my god, I know about something you don’t? Wow... okay, well... it’s when an adult goes into their Little space... it’s kind of like subspace, except, apparently, it’s like being a little kid again... some people wear pull up underpants and like to color and have a lot of stuffed animals, and they... well, they actually get treated like a little child...” 

Jungkook tilted his head slightly. “Hm... I like when you’re submissive and call me Daddy, but that’s because you make me so horny, I want to fuck you silly since you’re so sexy when you do it... and I don’t want to have you call me Daddy all the time, that would make me uncomfortable. Plus, I want to be able to trade places with you sometimes... I don’t think the Little personality would work for me, and the idea of you doing it doesn’t do very much for me, either...” 

“So... what would it be like if you dressed me for a spanking?” Jimin was beginning to look tired, and Jungkook hugged him warmly. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never done that with someone before... I was just going to play it by ear and see what worked...” 

“Oh... mmm... and you’re sure there couldn’t be sex afterward? I mean... if it’s not a hard punishment, I’d probably get... um... hard... hah... pun not intended...” 

Jungkook nibbled on his bottom lip as he contemplated that question. “Well, now that you mention it, I’d probably get hard too... it would be difficult not to, with you squirming over my lap, and me turning your perfect peach dark pink...” 

“Uh... fuck... Daddy...” Jimin gasped as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders and clung to him. “That made me... I... I want that... now... please...?” 

“Ooo, there’s Daddy’s good boy, and asking for his first punishment so sweetly, too... mmm... well, you know I can’t resist you, especially when you are so needy... so, yes, let’s go upstairs, and I’ll give you everything you want...” Jungkook slid his arms under Jimin’s legs and behind his back, then wiggled around until he could stand up and lift the older boy. He let the blanket drop back to the couch and walked around the downstairs, while Jimin flicked the light switches, then walked up the stairs, a soft chuckle rumbling in his chest as he whispered, “Mmm, someone is ready, isn’t he?” 

Jimin nodded his head and blushed softly as he realized Jungkook was talking about the redhead’s hard cock, which was throbbing and leaking precum down his shaft. 

Setting the scarlet-haired angel on his feet in the center of the room, Jungkook hummed and murmured, “Stay right there.” He gave Jimin a stern look, sending a tremor through him as the elder saw the younger’s beast begin to emerge, then hurried back down the stairs, leaving Jimin to watch the opening at the top of the staircase curiously, wondering what the ravenette was doing. A few moments later, Jungkook came back up the steps carrying their silk robes and a straight-backed chair from the dining room table, which he brought over and set in front of Jimin. 

Walking into the closet, he hung Jimin’s robe on a hanger and slipped into his own before exiting and moving to the dresser that held their folded clothes. Opening one of his drawers, he pulled out a set of flannel pajamas that were dark blue with cute yellow ducklings all over them and opened one of Jimin’s drawers to take a pair of panties. 

Jimin stood quietly next to the chair and watched with interest as Jungkook bustled around, his eyebrows rising as he saw the pattern on the pajamas, although his lips did curl into a cute grin. As Jungkook turned around to move toward the chair, Jimin placed his hands in front of his groin to try to hide his arousal, but with as hard as he was, he couldn’t entirely cover his whole length. 

“Mmm, naughty boy,” Jungkook whispered as he set the pajamas and underpants on the chair seat, then lightly teased his fingers over the tip of Jimin’s cock, causing him to gasp softly. The dark-haired boy lifted his fingers to his lips and licked them, tasting his lover, which caused the redhead to moan while watching the erotic display. “Delicious...” was the verdict, then the younger disappeared into the closet again, and returned with a small end table that he set next to the chair. 

“You did put a lot of thought into most of this, didn’t you, Daddy?” Jimin watched curiously, then gulped as Jungkook opened one of the toy cabinet drawers, took out the hairbrush, and then brought it over and set it on the little table. 

“As much as I could, yeh... although some of what I’d planned has already changed because you’re here tonight... I originally didn’t expect to see you until Friday.” Jungkook picked up the underpants, then knelt on the floor in front of Jimin, opened them up, and held them out for him to step in. “Bad boys don’t get to dress themselves; they have to wait for help from Daddy... isn’t that right, baby?” 

Jimin shivered as he saw the dark visage of his lover take over his countenance, then he nodded as he rested one hand on Jungkook’s shoulder to lift one foot, then the other, so the younger could start pulling the panties up the dancer’s beautifully muscled legs. “Y-yes... D-Daddy...” 

“Fuck, baby, you get so damned hard, look at you... mmm... I need another taste...” Jungkook dragged the garment up to Jimin’s thighs, leaned forward, flicked out his tongue, and swiped it over the tiny slit, bringing a loud moan from the elder’s parted lips, and causing his dick to jump and throb harder. “So tasty...” The black-haired boy pulled the underpants the rest of the way and rubbed his hand warmly over the thick bulge now hidden behind the fabric, then turned Jimin around and caressed his ass. “Mine...” he whispered as he gripped the sexy angel’s thighs and pulled him back a bit, then took a big bite of one of those perfect buttocks, hard enough to bring a soft complaint from the elder’s lips. 

For his part, Jimin was shivering, but from arousal, not cold, as the upstairs was comfortably warm from the heat rising from the fireplace, and he instinctively leaned forward to push his bottom out more fully, while he rested his hands on the front of his thighs. 

“Oh, baby, what a good boy, offering Daddy a bigger piece of this perfect peach...” Jungkook gently gripped the underpants at the crotch and tugged them to the side, exposing Jimin’s sweet spots, then used his other hand to spread the boy’s cheeks, before sticking out his tongue and tickling his rosebud with the tip of it. 

“Oooo! Oh, Daddy... I... I like that... a lot...” Jimin whimpered, then leaned forward more fully. 

“I know, baby,” Jungkook replied, his breath hot over the delicate flesh. Flattening his tongue, he massaged that tight place tenderly, then slowly pushed it in, chuckling quietly as Jimin squealed and almost pitched forward, until he tightened his grip on his legs, just above his knees. The cunning ravenette continued the sweet torment for a long moment until the gorgeous redhead was gasping, panting, and slightly rolling his hips to facilitate deeper penetration of that thick muscle. Then he stopped and carefully pulled the underpants back into place, covering up the delectable flesh. 

“Fuckkkkkkk,” Jimin groaned softly as he squeezed his cheeks together and clenched his muscles, seeking to replicate as much of the tease as he could. 

“Dammit, baby... you are so fucking sensitive to my touch... I love it...” Jungkook lightly patted Jimin’s backside as he murmured, “Stand up now, baby, it’s time to put on your pjs.” Once the elder had done as he was told and turned around, Jungkook took the pajama pants, helped him into them, and then stood up as he pulled them onto Jimin’s legs and lifted them to his waist. He took the shirt off the chair and urged the boy to lift his arms, then tugged it over his head and down to cover his chest, then stood back and looked him over from head to toe. “Oh my god, baby, you look fucking adorable...” 

Jimin blushed, then whispered, “Can I see?” Jungkook immediately nodded his head, a broad smile curving his lips as he couldn’t stop staring at the cutie, and Jimin walked over to stand in front of the full-length mirror on the back of the closet door. “These are so cute!! Oh my god, these little duckies... and they’re comfortable too...” 

“Oh, I almost forgot!!” Jungkook exclaimed, then hurried into the closet and came back out with a pair of fluffy slippers in his hands, in the shape of ducks. “Here, put them on and walk around a little...” He knelt in front of Jimin and helped him put the slippers on, then stood up and stepped back, giggling as he waited. 

Jimin squealed when he saw the slippers and clapped his hands like a little kid; then, once they were on his feet, he took a step. 

“Quack.” 

Jimin’s eyebrows rose, and he looked at Jungkook, a wholly flabbergasted expression on his gorgeous face. “Oh my god, Koo, you did not...” He took another step. 

“Quack.” 

“OH MY GOD!!!!” Suddenly, Jimin started running around in a circle, his slippers quacking up a storm, and Jungkook dropped to the floor from laughing so hard. 

“Haha! Quack... ahahahahaha... quack!” Jungkook was wheezing as he tried to talk. “Best... best 17,895 Won I’ve ever spent!!!” 

Jimin came and lay down on top of Jungkook, the two of them giggling as they hugged until finally, they were able to catch their breath. “I love them, Jungkookie... you are adorable for buying something like this for me...” 

Jungkook rubbed his hands up and down Jimin’s back, offered him a warm kiss, and then murmured, “I bought me a pair with bunnies on them, although the slippers don’t make any noise... but they’re still adorable...” 

Jimin snickered. “I can’t wait to see them... I love you so much, Jungkook-ah... I’m... sorry I was a bad boy... Daddy...” The last was said quietly, with the elder looking down and pouting. 

The mood changed immediately, and Jungkook’s more stern expression returned as he slowly urged Jimin to stand up. 

“I love you more, Jimin-ah, but, yes, you were a naughty boy, and it’s time for your spanking.” Jungkook stood up, then sat on the chair and patted his thighs. “Come here, baby...” 

Jimin moved to stand beside Jungkook’s legs but then balked at lying over them, his hands plucking at the sides of his pajama pants. “But... but I don’t want a spanking, Daddy...” he whispered, as he stuck out his bottom lip and sulked. 

“You might not want one, baby, but you deserve it for being such a naughty brat... I suggest you get in position without me having to force you, or you’ll be in even bigger trouble...” Jungkook waited and watched Jimin for any indication that he wanted to say his colors but couldn’t, but then the redhead spoke. 

“Hmph... I wasn’t even being that bad... I was just dancing... you were the one kissing someone else...” Jimin crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips together, pouting as he stared at the floor.


	6. You Poked The Beast On Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something else occurred to me while I was looking over all of the ideas I have for further chapters... Jimin tends to be much more volatile and reactionary, emotionally. He normally doesn't intend to do anything that might hurt Jungkook, he just doesn't consider the consequences and lets his emotions take control, in most instances. That is usually the hallmark of an insecure person - or at least this insecure person (me) - and that's why I'm writing him that way. Jungkook, even though he is younger (and young), is more circumspect, and is less likely to do something that will affect Jimin the same way. I think sometimes there is a part of me that is like that, too, although I'm less likely to be circumspect than I am to be a raving maniac having a crying fit. So, as we move along in their story, if you wonder why Jimin does the things he does sometimes, and Jungkook doesn't do them as often, this is why. 🙂

Jungkook blinked, not having expected this development, but he recovered his wits quickly and growled softly, “Jeon Jimin, if you don’t get over my lap by the time I say three, you will be a very, very sorry boy... One...” The dark raven waited, watching Jimin, who continued to stay where he was. 

“I don’ wanna...” Jimin stomped his foot and grunted in frustration. “You’re a big meanie!” 

“Two...” Jungkook said, quietly, while he watched Jimin’s body language and grinned internally as the elder lowered his hands and adjusted his cock inside his underpants, then reached around to cover his backside. 

“You can’t spank me; my hands are in the way, hmph!” Jimin began to take a step back, intending to run and force the ravenette to chase him. Still, Jungkook had been paying such close attention to every nuance of the redhead’s movements, that he recognized his intent immediately. 

“Three! Baby boy, that was your last warning, come here!” Jungkook reached out and grabbed Jimin’s arm before he could get away, then dragged him over his lap and pinned him with one arm in the center of his back. He adjusted Jimin’s position and spread his legs, so the perch the boy rested on was somewhat precarious and would prevent him from trying to move too strenuously, then he picked up the hairbrush and pressed the back of it to one of Jimin’s plump cheeks. 

“Yah! No, Daddy, I don’t want a spanking!!!” Jimin struggled, then groaned as he felt his swollen dick rub over Jungkook’s thigh. 

“Maybe not, but you’re getting one! Count!!” Jungkook lifted the hairbrush and brought it back down hard on that ass cheek, then lifted his hand and waited. 

“No!! OUCH!!! I don’t wanna count!!!!!” Jimin tried to struggle again, although he couldn’t get decent purchase against the rug with his toes, and Jungkook was now gripping him around the waist and holding him firmly in place. 

“Jeon Jimin, I will swat you until you start counting, and none of those will be included... don’t push me...” Jungkook smacked the brush against Jimin’s other cheek, then lifted his hand and waited. 

“OUCH!! YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME. I DON’T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!!!!” Jimin knew he was saying precisely what he’d said at the club on Saturday night, knew it would bring Jungkook’s beast more fully into the open, and knew his ass was going to pay for it, but, also knew he needed to atone for his selfishness and the hurt he’d caused the younger, so he goaded him. 

Jungkook blinked, then snarled, his voice deep and threatening, “I’m sorry, Jeon Jimin... what did you just say? I don’t think I heard you correctly...” 

“YOU HEARD ME; YOU JERK! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, AND YOU CAN’T STOP ME!!” Jimin winced as he anticipated the next reaction from the beast. 

“You fucking little brat, you asked for it!!!” Jungkook growled, then gave up all pretense of play and spanked the boy draped over his lap determinedly, raining blow after blow of the punishing implement against Jimin’s round backside. 

When he finally stopped, Jimin was sobbing and shaking, his hands gripping Jungkook’s calf tightly, and Jungkook set the hairbrush on the little table, then made Jimin stand up and turn around to face away from him. The flame-haired elder lifted his hands and covered his face, while the younger carefully pulled the pajama bottoms and panties down to reveal those hot mounds. 

“Owwwwww, Daddy!!!” Jimin cried as he felt the material of his clothing rub achingly over his burning cheeks. Jungkook’s hands gently cupped the front of his thighs, then he felt a strange sensation against his burning butt. It was so unusual, it caught his attention, and his cries quieted until he realized exactly what was happening... the raven boy was blowing cool wafts of breath over the stinging flesh. “Wha... what are you doing, Daddy?” 

“Your poor bottom is too sore for me to touch right now, but I wanted to do something before I get the cream, so... I figured blowing on it was better than nothing...” Jungkook demonstrated the pain of a touch by delicately brushing his lips against the stinging flesh, which caused Jimin to start to cry again. “See?” He feathered a cool breath over that spot, and the pretty sweetheart couldn’t help giggling, even through his tears. 

“You’re... you’re so... so weird...” Jimin croaked, and Jungkook chuckled. 

“Yes, well, you love it... here, step forward a bit, so I can stand up and get the cream...” 

“I do... I love you so much...” Jimin gasped as he did as Jungkook said. His hands were still covering his face, and he felt the warmth of the younger’s body as he moved, his breath hitching in his throat when his cheeks flared again, now that the soft air wasn’t being puffed over them. “But you... you spank... so hard... owwwwww...” He heard the sound of the water running in the sink and the cabinet next to it being opened, and a moment later, Jungkook was pressing a cool, damp cloth against the back of his hands. 

“Here, baby, hold this over your eyes, I’ll help you rinse your face after taking care of your bottom.” Jungkook sat back on the chair, opened the jar of cream, then carefully began to brush it onto Jimin’s bright red flesh, causing further tears from the beauty, until the pain was alleviated, and he could smooth the cream into his sweetheart’s soft skin. “I do spank hard, yes, although you’ve also had me not spank you so hard...” Closing the jar and setting it on the little table beside the chair, the raven pressed his hands against the front of Jimin’s thighs again, urging him to step back, then began to bestow sweet kisses against his cheeks. “You poked the beast on purpose and brought the anger back from Saturday night...” 

Jimin nodded his head and turned around, sighing softly as Jungkook didn’t move his hands, and he felt the warm palms caressing his legs. “Y-yes… I... I did...” he admitted softly, his hands holding the cool cloth against his eyes as he blindly made to sit on his lover’s lap. 

Jungkook chuckled warmly and helped, and Jimin was soon settled and snuggled, and he rested his head against the younger’s broad shoulder. “My Jiminie... my good boy... I love you very, very much.” 

Jimin let himself relax in Jungkook’s comforting embrace, and consequently, he broke down entirely, sobbing and wailing as all of the anxiety, sadness, and stress from the past few days flowed through him and out with his tears, soaking into the washcloth, while Jungkook rocked him slowly and cooed quiet, sweet words of forgiveness to him. Finally, the beauty began to calm down, his tears slowing, and he croaked softly, “My cloth is hot now...” 

Jungkook chuckled and hugged Jimin tightly enough to cause him to squeak, then slid one arm under his legs and stood up to walk over to the sink. Setting Jimin’s bare bottom directly on the cold marble of the countertop and eliciting a surprised cry from his lips, he took the cloth from the older boy, rinsed it in fresh water again, folded it, and handed it back. “There, cool again,” he whispered, while he took another cloth and soaked it in cool water too, then gently cleaned Jimin’s face, wiping the dried tears and soothing his heated skin. 

“T-thank y-you, D-Daddy...” Jimin stammered. 

“You’re welcome, baby... are you ready for sleep now, sugar?” At some point, Jimin had kicked out of his underpants and pajama bottoms, and Jungkook spread Jimin’s legs and stepped between his thighs, then tugged him closer, so their groins were touching. Both of them moaned softly as they felt their cocks begin to stir, while the ravenette slid his hands under Jimin’s pajama shirt and massaged his back, hugging him close to his chest. 

“Almost, D-Daddy,” Jimin replied as he set the cloth on the counter and slid his arms around Jungkook’s neck, his legs around the younger’s waist, then made kissy noises with his lips, giggling as he watched the dark-haired younger grin. 

“You’re very silly after you’ve had a good cry, baby... it’s adorable... and, you get all the kisses...” Jungkook pressed his lips against Jimin’s mouth, then slid his hands down and under his bottom, to lift him from the counter, holding him tight as he walked toward the bed. He’d placed his hands strategically and was lightly teasing a fingertip over Jimin’s little hole, causing him to whimper and squirm. 

“Please, Daddy... I need you...” Jimin whispered as Jungkook set him on the bed, and he lay back. 

Jungkook hooked his hands behind Jimin’s knees and lifted his legs, his irises darkening as his pupils expanded when Jimin grabbed the hem of the pajama shirt he was wearing and lifted it to expose his torso from just below his shoulders to his legs, showing off his hard, throbbing dick, his tight pink nipples, and his perfectly cut abs. “Fuck baby, look at you, you’re a fucking full meal with dessert... jesu, you’re sexy...” 

“I don’ wanna wait, Daddy,” Jimin whispered, rolling his hips and rubbing himself against the front of Jungkook’s silky robe, sighing softly at the feeling of the soft material sliding against his skin. 

“Mmm, then I won’t make you wait, sweetling...” Jungkook reached to the nightstand and picked up the lube, letting Jimin rest his heels against the front of his shoulders, so the ravenette could open his robe and slick his thick length with the liquid. “Okay, baby, here I come... show me what a sexy boy you can be for Daddy, hm?” Jungkook gripped his dick, pushed his tip against Jimin’s tight pucker, and then began to push while watching as the muscle spread around him and slowly took him in. 

Jimin groaned at the entry, a bit of pain accompanying the spread since he hadn’t been prepped, but when Jungkook met his gaze and stopped moving, the redhead shook his head. “Don’t stop, Daddy... just go slow... I don’ wanna wait...” Jungkook nodded and smiled, then continued pushing, his eyes now on the beautiful angel’s face, watching his expression as he winced slightly, then cleared once his dick was fully embedded. 

“Show me, baby...” Jungkook whispered as he began to slide back and forth in short thrusts, and Jimin reached down, wrapped his fingers around his dick, and started to stroke himself while he pinched and massaged his nipples with the fingers of his other hand. 

“Like this, Daddy?” Jimin whispered, his pupils widening with arousal as he licked his lips. 

“Just like that, baby... sexy boy... beautiful boy... so naughty sometimes... such an angel too... you’re perfect, Jiminie... every part of you, good and bad... absolute heaven...” Jungkook praised his beloved as he slowly made love to him, the two of them holding gazes, while Jimin continued to stroke himself, now and then biting his lip as a thrust from the raven rubbed his cock tip over the thin membrane protecting his prostate. “And you’re mine...” Jungkook hissed, his countenance suddenly feral, his voice a deep snarl. He pushed himself as tightly against Jimin’s body as he could, impaling the elder as fully as possible, then slowly rotated his hips to shift his length inside that tight, hot place, causing Jimin to moan loudly and arch his back. 

“Fuck... fuck Daddy... yes... oh fuck yes... da joh-aaaaa...” Jimin had been a touch nervous when he saw that beast come barreling from behind Jungkook’s softer visage, unsure of what to expect, but now he was sinking into the lust with the dark boy, wriggling and writhing among the covers in front of him, his mouth dropped open as his cries began to rise in pitch and volume when the beast started to fuck him harder, pulling out farther, then shoving back in, and pushing Jimin along the mattress. 

The last few seconds were fast and hard and brutal, bringing screams from Jimin’s lips, each one being Jungkook’s name, when suddenly, Jungkook thrust deep and grabbed the redhead’s hips, pulling him on and grinding against him, while filling his ass up with thick, hot seed. Jimin couldn’t hold off any longer, and he squirted his own cum all over his chest and abs, a few of the droplets landing at the base of his neck. 

Jungkook panted and gasped, his hands resting on the bed on either side of Jimin’s torso as he leaned forward and rested for a moment, Jimin’s knees bent over his elbows. A few more thrusts were given, then finally, he slipped out of the beauty’s ass and helped him sit up and shrug out of his pajama top. “Mmm, someone made a mess... c’ mere, let me clean you up...” He led the sweet elder to the sink again and gently cleaned his body with a warm cloth, then washed himself, before picking him up in his arms and walking back to the bed. 

By this time, Jimin was nearly asleep, and as it was the time they would usually be heading to bed on a Wednesday night, Jungkook set him on the bed and coaxed him to scoot over, so the ravenette could join him and cuddle under the covers. 

“Jungkookie?” Jimin whispered, his eyes closed, mouth scant millimeters from Jungkook’s, their legs entwined. 

“Yes, Jiminie?” Jungkook brushed his lips over Jimin’s and hugged him close. 

“I’m sorry...” 

Jungkook smiled, deepened the kiss for a long minute, and broke it to whisper, “I forgive you.” 

“Mmmkay... but... do I still get spankings until Sunday? And do you still want me to tell you how I feel about a worse one on Friday?” Jimin peeped open his eyes and peered at his beloved, the moon glow too low for him to see Jungkook’s expression. 

“Only if you want them, beautiful, and only if you want to...” Jungkook smiled, and there was enough light for Jimin to see the flash of the bunny teeth, causing him to giggle. 

“If it ends up with me in bed with you like this, and your hand rubbing my bottom like you’re doing, then yes... I do...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and offered another warm kiss, then whispered, “Always, salangbad-a... I will always rub your bottom after a spanking... saranghae, Jiminie... jal ja...” 

“I love you more, Jungkookie... dream of me...” 


	7. Spankings and Dinner and Cuddles

Thursday morning, Jimin awoke to find Jungkook’s face inches from his own, startling a yelp out of him, and causing the ravenette to start giggling. “YAH! I hate it when you do that!!!” The redhead slapped lightly at the younger boy’s arms and chest, unable to keep from giggling himself as his lips curved into a wide grin. 

“You lie like a rug!!” Jungkook replied, then grabbed the beautiful angel’s hands and stretched his arms over his head, before leaning closer and capturing his mouth in a warm kiss, which quickly deepened when the black-haired boy forcefully pressed his leg between Jimin’s thighs while pushing him onto his back, then moved fully over the elder and started slowly rubbing his hard length against the redhead’s. 

A few minutes later found them panting and gasping, perspiration glistening along Jungkook’s back and beading on Jimin’s forehead to plaster his bright bangs to his skin, the covers having been kicked off to reveal their perfect, naked bodies. The ravenette nuzzled softly into the curve of his lover’s neck while continuing to thrust slowly, and Jimin curled his legs more fully over Jungkook’s back to press his heels against his backside, then moaned quietly. “I... I don’t want you to stop, Kookie... I don’t want you ever to stop...” 

Jungkook slid his arms under Jimin’s back, his palms holding the redhead’s shoulders, while the elder let his own arms fall to the bed, spread out, his eyes closed, and a secret smile on his pretty mouth. “I’ll never stop, Jiminie... even when we’re not physically touching, I’m caressing you with my mind...” The ravenette snickered, and Jimin opened his eyes, dark hazel gaze meeting dark chocolate, an accusatory expression on the scarlet-haired boy’s face. 

“Oh my god, Jungkook... I swear you’re going to be the one going to school with a sore ass this morning, where’s my spoon??” Jimin tried to squirm out from underneath the younger boy, but Jungkook held him in place and thrust his hips again, more insistently, causing the elder to gasp and shiver. “Fuck... oh fuck... do me again... give me your cock... please, Koo...” His face was now filled with sudden need, and Jungkook captured his lips again, then started to move faster. 

“How many times do you think I can make you cum, baby?” Jungkook whispered into Jimin’s ear while they recovered after the second round, with the ravenette still impaling the redhead and keeping up the slow, gentle pace. 

“I... fuck... I don’t know, Koo, but... but let’s try and see... oh... oh god... yes please...” 

Finally, the two were spent, and Jungkook rolled over onto his back, pulling Jimin with him and settling the other’s warm body on top of his own. He automatically slid his hands down to fondle and caress the elder’s plump bottom and tease his fingertips over the boy’s leaking entrance, bringing an exhausted moan from his lips. “How many was that, baby?” He murmured, as he tucked two of his fingertips into Jimin’s hole and fucked him shallowly, while the redhead moaned and rolled his hips, begging for more. 

“F-four, D-Daddy...” Jimin stuttered, then gasped as Jungkook pushed his fingers deeper. 

“You’re so fucking wet, baby... and hot... and tight... I could do this to you all day, every day, and it would never be enough...” Jungkook held the angel tightly while he slid his fingers in and out of his ass, tickling his fingertips around the sensitive rosebud, then pushing them back in again to feel his seed soaking his digits, and Jimin’s internal muscles squeezing around them. “Let’s ditch school and fuck all day...” The ravenette punctuated his words with further stroking of his fingers, and the redhead gulped, then clung tightly to the younger as he arched his back and pleasured himself with them wantonly. “Oh baby, I love it when you’re like this... my sexy little devil... mmm... did you get in trouble for liking this so much last time?” 

“Mhm,” Jimin whimpered, gasping as he writhed and squirmed, his body tensing as another wave of arousal flowed through him, “I was spanked hard and sent to bed without dinner or cuddles!” 

“No!” Jungkook exclaimed as he pushed another finger inside Jimin’s tight ass and fucked him faster with them. “That wasn’t nice at all! Mmm... you really should come live with me, you bad little devil boy... I’ll spank you hard, but I’ll also feed you dinner and cuddle you all you want... and, I’ll do this as much as you want, too...” The raven clasped the redhead more tightly against him with one arm, then began thrusting his fingers harder and faster, bringing sweet cries from the elder’s mouth, a smile curving his lips as he felt the boy crash over another peak, his muscles clenching around the younger’s fingers. At the same time, his cock quivered and squirted the last drops of semen from his balls. “Wow, baby... I thought you were done, but apparently not...” 

Jimin gulped and panted, his body turned to warm pudding on top of Jungkook, and he whispered, “I thought so too... I am now, though, that last one hurt...” He sighed softly as the raven gently slid his fingers out, cuddled him warmly and pressed tender kisses against his damp bangs. 

“My sweet little devil... do you want to come live with me in my big house? Let me do dirty things to you every day? I promise you’ll love it...” Jungkook grinned as Jimin peeped open his eyes and wrinkled his nose. 

“No, I didn’t like any of that stuff, I’m a bad little devil boy, and I don’t like it at all when you do that to me!” Jimin started giggling and rolled his eyes. “Says me who is sticking to his lover because of how many times I’ve cum so far... I swear, it feels like glue...” 

Jungkook snickered and kissed Jimin when he tilted his head back, both hands caressing and squeezing those perfect cheeks again. 

Jimin broke the kiss and sighed softly, then whispered, “Kookie, we only have four more weeks of school before winter break, and my project in my environmental science class is due right after the dance competition, and I know I’ll be too freaked out to work on it that weekend... I really need to go to school today...” 

Jungkook smiled warmly at his lover, then pretended to cry while he grinned, “Oh boohoohoo, my naughty little devil boy doesn’t want to stay home and let me fuck and spank him all day, I’m crushed...” He squeezed Jimin tightly enough to make him squeak, then released his hold on him and lay among the pillows and blankets while watching the redhead rise and climb out of bed. “Good god, you’re a mess,” the ravenette commented and giggled as he rolled onto his side and tried to decide if he wanted to get out of bed. His only class of the day wasn’t until after noon, and he was looking forward to going back to sleep after Jimin had left for his classes. 

“I don’t know why you think I’d be the one getting spanked, you naughty boy,” Jimin replied as he walked toward the shower. “You deserve to have your cheeks reddened for all the mess you caused... aish... so sticky... I can’t believe you’re going to stay in bed and wipe all of that all over the sheets...” 

“Oh! Mmm, you’re right, I guess that means you’ll have to share the shower with a certain galgamagwi, you bad little devil boy... and we’ll see who gets their cheeks reddened...” Jungkook left the bed and stalked after Jimin, who squealed and hurried into the shower, then quickly pressed his back against one of the walls. 

“No! No spankings!! Besides, it’s not fair to spank someone who’s going to be getting another later tonight...” Jimin pouted, crossed his arms over his chest, and then pooched out his bottom lip as he watched Jungkook enter the shower and turn on the water. 

“Oho, that’s right, this naughty little bottom, right here,” Jungkook said as he grabbed Jimin’s arm and pulled him away from the wall, then turned him sideways to rub the elder’s cheeks, “yum, such a sweet little peach... you are definitely taking another trip over my knee later, baby... but for now, since you do need to get ready for school, I will refrain from harassing you too much, although... I can’t promise I won’t use some of the body wash to clean you out with...” The ravenette wiggled his eyebrows as he tugged the redhead under the water and started to caress his body, wetting his skin with the warm flow. 

Jimin blinked owlishly at Jungkook, causing the younger boy to tilt his head, his expression turning a bit concerned. 

“Wae? What’s wrong, baby?” Jungkook asked quietly, as he lifted his hand and gently cupped the side of Jimin’s face. 

Jimin blinked again, then sniffled as his eyes suddenly filled with tears. 

“Wae??!! Oh, sweetheart, what’s going on, tell me, beautiful...” Jungkook wrapped his arms around the elder and stepped out from under the water, holding the sweet angel tightly as he felt Jimin trying to take deep breaths and avoid crying. “Jiminie... babydoll... what happened, sweetheart, what did I say that upset you?” 

Jimin shook his head quickly at Jungkook’s words, the redhead’s face pressed against the raven’s neck, and finally, the elder was able to whisper, “I... it’s not bad, Kookie... I just... sometimes, I’m just so overwhelmed by us... in a good way... but it... it makes my heart get so big, and it’s like... it’s like I have to cry, or it will burst from happiness...” Suddenly his expression tightened and he gulped, then whimpered, “And... and I almost let you go... I’m such a gaegumeong...” 

“Ah, baby... you are adorable... I love you so much... and I wouldn’t let you go without a fight, unless you really meant it...” Jungkook held his beloved tightly and slowly began to rock him while gently caressing his perfect backside, as the gorgeous elder began to sob. “Shh, salangbad-a, you’re okay, baby... naui cheonsa... nae salanghaneun salam... naesalang... I’m here... joyonghaejida... I’m not going anywhere... hush, baby...” 

The combination of Jungkook’s quiet, sweet words and the careful caressing of his tender flesh helped Jimin calm down, and he hiccupped as he lifted his face and turned his head to look at the ravenette. “Kisses, Kookie... I need your kisses, too...” The beautiful redhead sniffled, and the raven boy smiled at him warmly. 

“All the kisses, Jiminie... my kisses are all for you and only for you...” Jungkook comforted the elder boy with his lips, then held him for a bit longer, before whispering, “Are you ready to shower, baby? We have just enough time for me to cook breakfast while you get dressed and ready to go, and then eat... and I want to make you a lunch, so I know you’ve eaten more than just eggs and pancakes today...” 

“You’re going to make me pancakes?? Yes, I’m ready to shower now... thank you for taking such good care of me, Koo... I...” 

Jungkook stopped Jimin’s words with another kiss, then stepped back under the water to get them both wet again, before reaching for the body wash. “You’re welcome, salangbad-a, although you don’t need to thank me, I do it because I love making you feel good...” He moved back far enough to start rubbing the slippery liquid against the redhead’s body, smiling as he watched the soft skin become coated with white suds. “You’re very cute like this, maybe we should figure out a way to have it be your Halloween costume next year... of course, we’d have to place much more suds in strategic areas and leave a little of your bottom cleavage showing... but with a shower cap, towel, and bath brush, along with a pair of shower slippers, you’d be darling and incredibly sexy...” 

Jimin blinked, then blushed deeply at Jungkook’s words. “Aish, I’d be so worried something would show, I wouldn’t have any fun...” He took the bottle from the ravenette and began to return the favor, and the quick shower started to become something else entirely, until the redhead offered a quick peck to the younger’s lips and whispered, “Rinse off and get out, you big pabo, so I can finish getting ready... you owe me pancakes!! Ooh, will you put cheese in the scrambled eggs, please??!!!!!”


	8. Maple Syrup On Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie reference is for Robin Hood: Men In Tights 😁

“Yah! You’re pretty demanding for a naughty little devil boy who has agreed to live with me so I'll spank him and feed him dinner and cuddle him...” Jungkook reached out and pat-patted Jimin’s bottom, but didn’t swat him, which inexplicably brought a blush and shy smile to the elder’s face, and caused the younger boy to chuckle softly. “You are so fucking adorable, Jiminie, I can barely stand it...” Another deep kiss was exchanged, and then the ravenette rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, allowing the redhead to finish. 

“Hey! I didn’t agree yet, you know...” Jimin said as he washed his hair, his eyes closed to keep from getting the stingy soap in them. “I want a trial period! And I want to taste your pancakes first! And test your cuddles! And I don’t think you can spank me ha... OUCH!! OWWW!!!! Okay, okay, well, yes, the spankings are definitely hard enough... oooo... that hurt!” 

Jungkook had been grinning as Jimin talked, and as he’d begun to say the last part, the raven had opened the shower door and slapped each side of the little devil’s bottom, leaving a pink handprint on both sweet cheeks. He closed the shower door and dried off as he replied, “You just wait, you bad little devil... tonight, I’ll make you cry, but you’ll love it...” He went to the dresser and tugged out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, grinning as Jimin rinsed his hair, then pressed his hands against his tingling butt. 

“Ow,” Jimin hissed softly through his teeth, although he offered a shy grin to Jungkook as the raven boy looked down and saw the elder’s Mini-Minnie standing up at attention. 

“See?! You ARE the reason I can’t stop doing dirty, sexy things to you! Look at that gorgeous, delicious cock! Mmm... fuck... okay, I’m going downstairs now, before I throw you down and have my way with you again, and we end up staying home after all!” Jungkook blew a kiss to Jimin, hurried over to the stairs, and then ran down them, while Jimin giggled, still blushing. 

“I swear to god,” Jimin murmured as he looked down at his hard length, “I’ve never wanted anyone so much... what the fuck have you done to me, Park Jungkook... I used to be kind of a prude...” He finished rinsing himself off, then stepped out of the shower to dry off, when he heard Jungkook’s voice wafting up the stairs, “It’s because I’m so sexy!” The redhead blinked, then started laughing. “NOW HOW THE HELL DID YOU HEAR ME ALL THE WAY DOWN THERE???!!!” 

“I was sitting on the stairs waiting for you to get out, before I start the pancakes, so they wouldn’t have to sit in the oven for too long,” Jungkook replied, as he peered around the railing of the stairs. 

Jimin blinked again, then started giggling as he replied, “Oh, thank goodness, I was seriously starting to believe you have superpowers!” 

“Well, I have the power to teleport because you get so distracted; and, I have the power to make you feel good, which is the best one I can think of... so, I kind of do have a couple...” Jungkook grinned, then went downstairs. 

A short while later, Jimin came down, his hair and makeup done, strange amber contacts in, but wearing his silky white robe. Jungkook had started a fire, making the house comfortably warm, and as he turned around to set the freshly cooked cheesy scrambled eggs on the counter, he blinked. “Mmm, you going to school in that, Jiminie? Might have to put you in a chastity belt, so no-one else could touch you...” The words were said in a completely conversational tone, and the ravenette turned to take the plate of pancakes from the oven where they were staying warm, then turned around and saw that the redhead had stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs, and his expression was shocked, while his mouth hung open. 

“I’m teasing, beautiful... besides, I don’t even know how to use one of those, I certainly wouldn’t expect you to let me put one on you unless you were interested in both of us learning about them.” Jungkook gestured to the chair beside him as he sat and placed a couple of pancakes and some eggs on Jimin’s plate, then some on his own and added maple syrup. 

“Huh, well... hm... I’ve never even thought about those before... I mean, we heard about them in history class a little bit, and that one weird movie we watched, where the guy had the wrong key at the end of the movie... hahahaha, that was hysterical... still, that was a lady wearing it, I didn’t even think they did stuff like that for guys...” Jimin scooted his chair close to Jungkook’s, then poured a good amount of syrup on his own pancakes, before cutting them up and taking a big bite. A dribble of syrup began to trickle down the front of his chin, and Jungkook leaned over to lightly lick at it, then kissed the beauty sweetly, while he chewed. 

“We’ll have to look at some of them together. I’ve seen a few in pictures online, but haven’t ever considered doing it; it was more of an offhanded comment then a real idea... although I am curious why you’re wearing your robe and not your clothes...” Jungkook reached over and slid his hand inside the front of Jimin’s robe over his thighs and tickled his fingertips over the boy’s semi-soft shaft. 

Jimin moaned quietly and spread his legs a bit as he stuffed another mouthful of pancakes and eggs in. Then, he started to chew, while the ravenette gently teased him until he was hard and throbbing again. “I... I was hoping... um...” The beautiful angel blushed and gestured with his chin toward the syrup. Then, he looked down at his lap, where Jungkook’s hand was carefully playing. 

“Ah, I see... mmm, well, I think I can accommodate that sweet request... jesu, you are so fucking cute when you’re shy...” Jungkook leaned close and pressed a sticky kiss to Jimin’s cheek, causing the redhead to giggle. 

“Oh great, I’m going to have to rewash my face...” Jimin soaked another bite of pancake in his syrup, then stuck it in his mouth. “I love your pancakes, even more than your mom’s...” 

“Hell, baby, you’re going to have to wash more than that, after I eat my dessert...” Jungkook grinned, then blinked. “More than Eomma’s? But she adds stuff to the batter; I just used it right out of the package...” 

“Yeh, but, you’re the one I love and you made these, so that makes me love them better...” Jimin blushed and grinned, Jungkook blinked, then rolled his eyes, and the two started giggling. 

“Hey, wait a minute, I’m the one who’s supposed to quote the ridiculous K-Drama lines, you’re the one who’s supposed to tell Dad jokes! You’re stealing my material!!” Jungkook squeezed Jimin’s thigh gently, then stopped the teasing to finish his breakfast. 

“Hm... okay, so tell me a Dad joke, then, and we’ll be even...” Jimin finished his food, grabbed a couple of pancakes and more eggs, and then poured more syrup on before digging in. “Honestly, though... you really do make awesome pancakes, even if they’re just from the mix... we don’t let Seonghwa make them at the dorm anymore... I’m not entirely sure how he does it, but they turn into little hockey pucks, and he uses the mix too! And what’s even weirder is, he cooks everything else very well. Hahaha, one time, he set off the smoke detectors, which set off the fire alarm, which cleared out the whole dorm building... that was pretty funny, now that I think about it, all of us standing outside in our robes and pajamas, until the firemen assured themselves that there wasn’t a fire...” 

Jungkook and Jimin giggled, the Dad joke forgotten for the moment, and sat next to each other companionably while they finished their meal, then both of them put their plates in the dishwasher, and Jungkook washed the pans, while Jimin dried. 

“Now, what was that about syrup and a not so little problem that you need my help with?” Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist, lifted his feet off the floor, and walked him backwards to one of the tall chairs. Setting the redhead on it, the raven stood back, opened the silky robe, exposed Jimin’s naked body, and reached for the syrup. “Mmm, with syrup on top... I can’t wait...” 

Jimin leaned back in the chair, his feet resting on the rungs, and groaned when he felt the chilly liquid dribbling onto the swollen tip of his dick, a louder moan passing his parted lips as Jungkook bent over and sucked him into his mouth. “Oh... oh fuck, Kookie... yes... oh yes please... just like that... mmm...” 

A little bit later, Jungkook stood up, licked his lips, and then grinned at Jimin, who was leaning back in the chair and panting, his gaze unfocused, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. “I think my baby liked that, didn’t you?” The ravenette stepped between the redhead’s thighs and gently rubbed his hands up and down the outside of them, reveling in the elder boy’s warm, soft skin while watching as he slowly recovered his senses. 

“Mhm, I did... fuck... that felt so good... mmm... okay, give me a minute, then I need to go upstairs and wash the syrup off and get dressed... wow... what a great way to start the day... hm... that could be your slogan... ‘Park Jungkook, the great way to start the day’... except, I wouldn’t let anybody else try you and find out for themselves...” Jimin offered a loopy little smile to the raven boy, and Jungkook laughed softly. 

“You are just too cute, you goofball... and I wouldn’t do this for anyone else...” Jungkook gathered the redhead into his arms and hugged him warmly, while kissing him sweetly, then smiled as he felt Jimin hug him back. “Okay, you go get ready now, I’ll make your bento box.” 

“Mmkay...” Jimin smiled as Jungkook stood back so he could slide off the chair, then went upstairs to change, while the raven made his lunch. He came back down the stairs a few minutes later, tucking his shirt into his jeans, and zoomed over to the counter to look at his lunchbox. “What’d you make me, Kookie??” 

Jungkook laughed and hugged his sweet lover as he replied, “Deviled eggs, crackers and crab salad, creamy cucumber salad, and a sliced peach... so you can think about me eating you, while you’re eating it...” 

Jimin hugged Jungkook back and sighed happily, then blushed. “Oh... my goodness... well, I’ll have to make sure I sit far away from anyone else while I eat, otherwise, it will be self-evident what I’m imagining... thank you for my lunch, Jungkookie!” 

“You are most welcome, Jiminie... now, off you go, or you’ll be late!” A quick kiss was given, along with a gentle pat to the redhead’s plump, jean-clad bottom, the lunch was packed carefully in Jimin’s backpack, and he headed out the door with the keys to the Spyder. “Yay, I get to look even cooler today!!!” He exclaimed as the kitchen door closed behind him, causing Jungkook to chuckle and shake his head.


	9. You Trusted Me Enough To Show Me

The rest of the day was uneventful for the ravenette; he'd gone back to bed for a bit, then got up and went to class, and later that evening, he was at his computer playing Overwatch, although he said goodbye to Tae, San, and the other players on their team as soon as he heard the kitchen door close and Jimin’s backpack drop on the floor. 

“Jiminie!” Jungkook called, coming around the corner by the stairs and walking into the kitchen, then moving to wrap his arms around the elder boy. 

Jimin offered a wan smile and stepped back from the hug, causing Jungkook to frown and look more closely at the beautiful angel’s face, where he noted an unhappy expression currently resided. 

“Jimin-ah? Are you okay? What happened?” Jungkook retook a step toward Jimin, and again, Jimin stepped back. “Hey... what’s wrong... what did I do?” 

Jimin blinked, then sniffled and lifted a hand to swipe at his eyes, before tugging his phone out of his hoodie pocket and unlocking it, then setting it on the counter and walking away. He went to the stairs and started up, and Jungkook watched him, completely confused, then lowered his gaze to look curiously at the redhead’s phone. 

And there, in living color, was a video of Jungkook and Minseok, sitting at the small café near campus, quite obviously enjoying each other’s company as they talked and laughed. 

“Fuck. Jimin, I don’t know who the fuck sent this to you, but nothing is going on between Minseok Hyung and me!” Jungkook ran up the stairs and looked around, then saw a trail of clothing leading from the top of the steps toward the bed, and a lump under the covers. “Hey... hey... it’s okay, baby, nothing is going on, I swear it...” He could hear Jimin sobbing in his little nest of blankets and pillows, and he hurriedly removed his own clothes and slid into the bed, pulling the covers over himself and cuddling up to the back of his sweetheart, who was curled into a ball and shaking as he cried. 

“Jimin-ah... salangbad-a... shh... stop crying, baby, you’ll make your eyes sore with your contacts in... and there is no reason to cry, nothing is happening between him and me, I swear it... baby... shh... let me tell you what was going on in that video, okay? Come here, sweetheart... that’s my good boy... poor baby, I’m so sorry you were sent that video out of context... someone is trying to cause trouble between you and me...” 

Jimin rolled over, smushed himself against the ravenette and draped an arm and leg over Jungkook’s side, while he took deep breaths and tried to calm himself. “How come... how come you were... were at a... café... and... and not... not the library??!!” 

“Ah, beautiful, shh... Minseok Hyung’s wife asked him to introduce me to her and their children, and she didn’t want to bring them to the library because they're still so young... right after that video was taken, Hyun Noona came inside with the kids and sat with us. Oh my god, they are all so sweet together, and their kids are precious.” Jungkook nuzzled sweet kisses against Jimin’s sweaty forehead, surprised at how quickly the elder boy had become overheated. “Are you feeling all right, baby? You’re awfully hot...” 

Jimin nodded his head and whispered, and Jungkook realized he was panting, “I... I stopped the car outside the gate and ran around the block first because I was so mad... I... I didn’t want to come in and start yelling at you...” 

“Aish, you are so cute... thank you for not yelling. Anyway, Minseok Hyung and Hyun Noona asked if you and I would like to go to their house for dinner soon. Apparently, he’s talked highly about the two of us, and their kids are very interested in seeing your stoplight hair color...” Jungkook smiled as Jimin giggled. 

“I... I would like that... I’m sorry I let that video make me upset... I dunno who sent it to me, it was a blank number...” Jimin took a deep breath, released it, then relaxed in Jungkook’s arms, sighing softly as he began to realize both of them were completely naked. 

“No apologies, baby, I would have been upset if I’d seen a video of you like that, too, and I would have done the same thing... although I would have been shooting hoops in the driveway of the big house since there’s a basketball hoop up there...” Jungkook nuzzled a soft kiss against Jimin’s lips, then whispered, “You know, my statistics class is the one I have in the morning tomorrow, right before we tease each other... if you wanted to, I would be happy to introduce you to Minseok Hyung, so you can stop worrying... except he is going to fall in love with you... I can see it now, the two of you will run off into the sunset and Hyun Noona and I will have to console each other... she’s stunning, you know...” 

Jimin snorted and slapped Jungkook’s arm gently, then nodded his head. “I’d like that, yes... even if it means shortening the time when you tickle me, and no one even comes close to as wonderful as you, you don’t ever have to worry about me falling in love with anyone else.” 

Jungkook hugged the redhead warmly and brushed his thumb across Jimin’s cheek, sweeping the diamond teardrops away from his soft, flushed skin. “I love you to the moon and back, Jiminie... are you hungry? Eomma and Hae Ran brought some leftovers from their dinner over. I had a little of it but wanted to wait until you got home so that we could eat together.” 

Jimin nodded his head and hugged the ravenette tightly, then groaned softly. “I am, but my eyes hurt... can you help me get my contacts out first, please?” 

Jungkook smiled, pressed a gentle kiss against each of the beauty’s eyelids, and started to slide out of bed. “Of course, I can...” He held out his hand and helped Jimin off the mattress, then over to the sink. After a bit of maneuvering, the raven was able to hold the redhead’s eyes open, so he could pluck his lenses from his irises, a soft sigh of relief passing his lips. 

“That feels better, thank you, Kookie.” 

“Anything and everything for you, Buttercup...” Jungkook grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Aish, you are so weird...” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know, there’s nothing weird about that movie!” Jungkook smacked Jimin’s bottom gently, as the two of them went to the dresser to pull out sweats. 

“Oh my god, Jungkook-ah... that entire movie is weird! But I really like it... hm... do you think there’s time to watch it tonight before we go to bed?” Jimin stepped into his sweat pants and started to tug his sweatshirt over his head. “Oh, wait... I’m supposed to get another spanking tonight, aren’t I?” He pulled the garment down and blinked at Jungkook as his head popped through the neck hole. 

Jungkook pulled his own shirt on, having already dressed in his sweatpants, and shrugged his shoulders. “There is enough time, you could have both if you wanted, but none of the punishments is mandatory, although I do so enjoy spanking your plump peach and listening to your sweet cries...” 

Jimin blushed and lowered his head, suddenly shy, causing Jungkook to smile and pull the beautiful angel into a warm hug. “You are so damned cute... and you can have anything you want, baby, just tell me what it is... or, if you can’t tell me, I’ll guess...” Just then, Jimin’s stomach grumbled, and Jungkook’s replied, and both of them giggled. “However, the first thing we need to do is eat, apparently... then you can decide what you want... if you do want a spanking, I could do that first after we eat, then we can lie in bed and watch the movie while I rub your bottom...” 

Jimin slid his arms around Jungkook’s waist and sighed softly. “I like that idea... I love you, Koo... so much...” 

“I love you too, Jiminie... let’s go eat... Uri Eomma made mandu again... now that she knows it’s one of your favorites, I’m pretty sure we’ll have them every week...” 

“MANDU??!!! LAST ONE TO THE KITCHEN DOESN’T GET ANY!!!” Jimin shouted, then tore himself from Jungkook’s grip and headed for the stairs, pounding down them with the ravenette right behind, both of them laughing like idiots. 

“YAH! MY MOM MADE THOSE; YOU HAVE TO SHARE!!!!” Jungkook grabbed Jimin as soon as they reached the kitchen and turned him around, to press a deep, warm kiss to the redhead’s lips. 

“Oh...” Jimin breathed when the kiss was broken, his gaze a bit woozy, his voice soft, “I... mmm... if you are going to kiss me like that, then I’ll share for sure... wow...” 

Jungkook grinned and kissed Jimin again, holding him close to feel the elder’s body respond to the gentle caress. 

“Mmm... yep... I’ll even share ’em equally, half and half, if I can have ano...” 

Another kiss was offered and eagerly accepted, and eventually, the two boys were sitting beside each other at the counter, feeding each other mandu and gamjatang, then finishing with hotteok. 

“I swear, eomeoni and Hae Ran spoil us, and I love it. Uri Eomma will be very happy to learn how well I’m taken care of by you and your family.” Jimin moved to sit on Jungkook’s lap, requesting a snuggle, and smiling when his request was happily granted. 

“It’s because they love you, too, beautiful... mmm... look... what’s this? I wonder what will happen if I do this...” Jungkook pulled the neck of Jimin’s sweatshirt away from his skin slightly, then tilted his head and suckled softly at his sweet spot, bringing a soft moan from the angel’s lips. “Oooo... I get a squirmy boy sitting on my lap when I do that! What a wonderful present!!” 

Jimin giggled and nuzzled his lips against Jungkook’s cheek, then whispered, “Let me help you put away the food and clean up the kitchen... I... I need my spanking, Daddy...” He blushed and hugged Jungkook tightly, and the ravenette returned the embrace, then nodded his head. 

“Such a good boy...” 

The two of them made quick work of cleaning up the kitchen, and were soon upstairs, with Jimin standing naked in front of the chair and little table after having taken a quick shower, while Jungkook set his pajamas on the seat, then knelt to help the redhead step into his panties. 

“Jesu, baby, you’re so perfect,” Jungkook whispered as he let go of Jimin’s underpants, leaving them pooled around his feet. The ravenette sat back on his heels and slowly dragged his gaze up the dancer’s legs to his groin, and when he licked his lips, the redhead moaned softly. 

Jimin stood quietly, his hands at his sides, and watched his magnificent raven devour him with his eyes, a shiver of arousal inching up his spine at the sight of Jungkook’s tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “Jungkookie...” the beauty murmured back, then gasped as the younger boy knelt back up and suddenly wrapped his arms around the elder’s thighs and tilted his head back to look directly into Jimin’s eyes. 

“I love you, Jeon Jimin,” Jungkook said quietly with a smile. “You are my everything.” 

Jimin blinked and gently placed his hands on either side of Jungkook’s face, a mirrored smile curving his full lips. “And I love you, Park Jungkook... you are my eternity...” 

Jungkook stretched a bit, and Jimin bent over, and their lips met in a deep kiss, the two of them tasting the sweet brown sugar of the hotteok as their tongues slowly swirled together. 

When the kiss ended, Jungkook lifted a hand, cupped Jimin’s face, and then asked softly, “Do you still need a spanking, my sweet, naughty little devil boy?” 

Jimin nodded his head, a pretty blush coloring his cheeks as he murmured, “Yes, please...”


	10. Juicy...

“Mmm... such a good boy... and what kind of spanking would you like, beautiful?” The ravenette sat on his heels again and began to caress Jimin’s round bottom, while at the same time nuzzling his lips along the length of the redhead’s hard shaft. 

“Oh... oh god... Daddy... that feels... so good...” He let his knees collapse slightly, knowing Jungkook would hold him up, which he did by cupping his hands and letting Jimin sit in his palms. “I... I want a... a... sexy spanking... Daddy... I... I want you to make me cry... and cum...” 

Jungkook lifted his head and tilted it back to look into Jimin’s eyes, a sweet smile curving his lips. “What a good boy you are, asking for what you want. I know that is still so hard for you to do, and I am proud of you for doing it... and, I will give you everything you want and need... my sweet and naughty little devil angel...” 

Jungkook gently released his hold on Jimin’s backside, urging the redhead to stand on his own, then took hold of his underpants and slid them up his legs. “Mmm... just another little taste,” he whispered as he leaned close and licked his tongue over the smooth, warm skin of Jimin’s tip, causing the elder boy to shudder and moan. “Delicious.” Next were the cute, comfy pajama pants, and when Jungkook stood to pull them up, he tugged Jimin against him and slid his hands inside the boy’s underpants and spent a good few minutes caressing his soft, plump cheeks. 

“D-Daddy...” Jimin whimpered, his arms sliding around Jungkook’s neck to cling tightly, his body trembling from the desire rushing through him. 

“Mmm, yes, baby?” Jungkook replied while his hands squeezed and kneaded the round mounds, and his mouth found its way to that place on Jimin’s neck that drove him to distraction. 

Jimin tried to climb Jungkook’s body as the sensation took over, soft half-sobs issuing from the beautiful angel’s mouth, and he was unable to articulate his thought. Still, he was perfectly capable of rubbing himself shamelessly against the younger. 

“Fuck, baby, I love doing this to you...” Jungkook moaned, as he gave up the idea of a more formal punishment, and instead pushed Jimin’s pajama bottoms and underpants down to his thighs, and began to smack him with one hand, while holding him tight with his other arm, and continuing the suckling at that incredibly sensitive spot. 

Every swat was meant to hurt, and Jimin cried out after each one, but his writhing and squirming only served to rub his throbbing cock against the front of Jungkook’s sweats, and eventually, he was sobbing and clinging even more tightly to the ravenette, while gasping and whimpering and smearing his precum all over the front of the younger boy’s sweatshirt and his own belly. “More... more Daddy please... na-egejuseyo... duh juseyo... jebal juseyo... I want more... naneun pil-yohada...” 

“Holy hell, Jiminie baby, you’re so fucking needy, I love it... come here, baby, I’ll give you what you want...” Jungkook sat down on the chair and dragged Jimin over his leg, then placed his other leg over Jimin’s, while the redhead grabbed the chair legs. “Count!” Jungkook’s beast had awakened, and he smacked the beauty’s bottom hard enough to flatten his cheek, causing him to yell and jump on the younger boy’s leg, but there was no other sound besides the redhead’s sobs. 

“I fucking said COUNT, goddammit!” Jungkook snarled and landed another stinging slap to Jimin’s ass, causing the same reaction to his flesh, voice, and body. And still, no words... 

Jimin felt Jungkook’s weight shift and winced as he waited for the next blow, but instead, he felt two of the raven’s saliva-soaked fingers invading his tight ass and slowly stroking in and out. “Ohhhhgoddddddddd, Dadddddyyyyyy,” Jimin groaned as he became boneless and draped himself over the younger’s leg. 

“Count, baby,” Jungkook whispered, as he slipped his fingers out then very gently patted Jimin’s bottom, before tucking his fingers in again and slowly pleasuring him. 

“Oh... oh Daddy... one... ohhhhhhhh...” Jimin’s high was approaching like a runaway freight train, and he was gasping and crying, and Jungkook tugged his fingers out again, then spanked the beauty a little harder, before pushing his fingers in again. 

“Oooo! Oh... two... Daddy... ohhhhhhh... da joh-aaaaaaaaa...” Jimin hiccupped as he rolled his hips, then gasped, “More...” 

“Anything for you, baby...” Jungkook replied. None of the rest of the smacks was any harder, and the gentle teasing followed each one, and it wasn’t long before the ravenette felt the warm wetness soaking into his sweats as Jimin climaxed. 

“Oohhhhh... Daddy... da joh-aaaaaaa....” 

Jungkook chuckled and gently urged Jimin to stand up while keeping his fingers embedded in his bottom, then stood up himself and led the boy to the bed. Slipping his fingers out, he whispered against the shell of the angel’s ear, “Get in bed, baby, on your stomach, I’m going to take my clothes off quick...” 

Jimin nodded his head and offered a fairly loopy grin to the younger, then quickly wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s waist to hug him tight, while the ravenette embraced his sweetheart and kissed him deeply. 

“I’m not kidding when I tell you that you’re perfect, Jeon Jimin...” Jungkook whispered as he gazed into Jimin’s dark hazel eyes. 

Jimin blushed and pressed his face into the crook of Jungkook’s neck and hugged him for a minute longer, then released him and climbed into the bed. As the ravenette removed his clothes, Jimin settled himself among the covers and pillows, a soft sigh passing his lips when he felt the younger boy join him. 

Jungkook moved to lie directly beside Jimin, on his side with his head propped up on his palm, while he slowly began to caress the redhead’s buttocks. “Are you ready, baby? You need to count, okay?” 

Jimin snuggled a little closer, then nodded his head and whispered, “Okay, Daddy...” 

Jungkook commenced the soft spanking and teasing again, and Jimin dutifully counted, and in between the gentle pats and careful fingering, the ravenette sweetly caressed the tender skin of the boy’s cheeks. “Such a good boy,” he praised the angel softly. “Is this what you needed, Jiminie?” 

“Mhm...” Jimin replied and snuggled a little closer against Jungkook’s body. 

“So... my beautiful, sweet, naughty little devil boy, what do you think? Are you ready to come live with me in my big house and let me spank you and feed you and cuddle you to your heart’s content?” Jungkook rearranged the pillows, rolled onto his back, and then coaxed Jimin to lie partially on him, so he could continue to fondle those perfect cheeks. 

“Mmm... I dunno... I think I need a couple more days to decide... a couple more spankings and meals and cuddles and rubs...” Jimin yawned, and Jungkook looked at the clock, smiling as he replied. 

“Take all the time you need, beautiful... I promise if you let me continue to do those things to you, and other things that will make you feel good too, you won’t regret it... but, I’ll wait for as long as it takes...” Jungkook offered a kiss, and Jimin accepted, then the ravenette murmured, “it’s time for sleep, sweetling... 

“Mmm... saranghae, salangbad-a... jal ja...” Jimin mumbled as he began to drift off. 

“I will love you forever, beloved... dream of me...” Jungkook replied as he turned off the bedside light, snuggled his lover close, and closed his eyes. 

A couple of hours later, Jimin awoke from an incredibly erotic dream to find himself on his stomach, but not on top of Jungkook. Blinking open his eyes, he realized it was almost entirely dark in the room since the moon had just begun to show itself in the first crescent quarter. Still, before he could contemplate getting out of bed to find his raven, he felt the delightful tickle he’d been dreaming of. “Kookie! It’s the middle of the night!!” 

The covers moved, and Jungkook mumbled, “Like that’s ever stopped me...” His words were muffled not only because he was deep beneath the sheets, but also because he was speaking them with his mouth lightly brushing against Jimin’s tight little entrance. 

“Ooo!” Jimin squealed at the tease, then flattened his torso to the bed, fisted his hands, and stuffed them under his hips, to lift his bottom a little higher. “I like that...” 

“Mmm... I knew you would...” The combination of Jungkook’s warm, humid breath wafting over that sensitive flesh and his soft lips tickling kisses against it was exceedingly erotic and shockingly sinful, and Jimin shivered, his toes curling as he felt the raven lightly poke his tongue tip against that place. 

“Please...” Jimin whimpered, and Jungkook complied immediately, pushing his tongue deep, his fingers gently spreading the redhead’s cheeks open, to eat him like he was starving. 

It wasn’t long before the beautiful angel was mewling and gasping, and rolling his hips to fuck himself onto Jungkook’s tongue, but before he could meet his high, the ravenette stopped and got on his knees, then let the covers drop to the bed, uncovering both of their naked bodies. 

“Oh, it’s cold, Kookie!!” Jimin complained, although he stopped quickly when he heard the pop of the lube bottle opening, then felt three of Jungkook’s fingers slide into his ass and slowly stretch him to prepare him for the bigger treat that was coming. “Fuck... oh fuck... yes, please... I’ve been such a good little devil boy... haven’t I, Daddy?” 

“Mhm, yes, you have, baby... and Daddy’s going to make love to you because you’ve been such a good boy... although you already know I’ll make love to you even if you’re bad... sweet thing... fuck you are so tight...” Jungkook pressed his tip against Jimin’s entrance and pushed slowly, grunting as the tight muscle resisted at first, then moaning when he felt the redhead relax, and he was able to slide in. Propping himself up on his elbows, he started to thrust gently, while Jimin moaned with desire. 

“I... I think I wanna... wanna live with you... ‘specially if you’re gonna do this... and that thing you were doin’ before this... and spankin’s... and dinners... and cuddles... all of it... I want all of it...” Jimin was already blissed-out, his voice slurring, his eyes closed, and a bit of drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth to soak the pillow under his cheek. 

Jungkook couldn’t help but chuckle softly as he heard the soft sounds his lover was making, the cute way he spoke the words, and although he couldn’t see him very well, he could imagine just what he looked like in this state, and he leaned down to press a soft kiss against his cheek, then thrust a little harder. 

“OOo! My goodness!! Do that again!!” Jimin squealed softly, and Jungkook obliged. “Oh! Oh, I... that’s... again...” 

A few more times of the request being granted and Jimin was again coating the sheets with his seed while Jungkook was filling up his bottom. 

Jungkook sighed softly and pulled out, then coaxed Jimin to lie on top of him, heedless of the sticky mess they’d made, and he wrapped the boy in a warm embrace. 

“Mmm... Kookie?” Jimin whispered, nestling comfortably against the ravenette. 

“Yes, Jiminie?” 

“How come you were doin’ that? ’s not something you usually do when I’m sleepin’...” 

“Well, I was hungry, and I decided it was easier to eat you, then go downstairs and heat something up... and that watermelon lube makes you so fucking juicy and delicious... and, well, to be honest, it was you I was craving...” 

Jimin could feel himself blush darkly, and he smiled a secret little smile as he hugged Jungkook suddenly, then whispered, “You say the dirtiest things, but they sound so romantic... you need to start writing for K-Dramas...” 

The two started to giggle, then slowly settled down as Jungkook offered Jimin a kiss, which was returned with love. 

“Wow... that stuff is excellent... kiss me again...” 

“Next time you’re so inclined, you can use it on me... in the meantime, all the kisses, baby...”


	11. I Really Can Say No?

Friday Morning... 

“Mmm, morning, Jiminie... what time is it... fuck baby, that feels good...” Jungkook sighed softly and slightly opened his eyes, his lips curving into a warm smile as Jimin leaned close and kissed him again. The elder was also slowly stroking the younger’s hard length under the covers, and the ravenette rolled his hips to thrust himself a bit more vigorously into the redhead’s warm hand. 

“Morning, Jungkook-ah... we have another hour before we have to get out of bed and still have time to get ready and eat breakfast... but I didn’t want to wait any longer to have you... I hope you don’t mind?” Jimin murmured the words over Jungkook’s lips, then kissed him again, eliciting a deeper moan from the boy. 

Jungkook shook his head slightly and closed his eyes again, allowing the pleasure to wash over him as Jimin stroked him a few more times, then whimpered and peeped open his eyes when the redhead stopped. 

“Roll over onto your belly, kitten... I want to be inside you...” Jimin whispered as he reached toward the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. “Hm... we need more of the unflavored kind...” 

Jungkook snickered as he moved into position, “I’m not surprised, and I think that is the proof that we are exceeding the expectations of our friends when they say ‘rabbits’ around us...” 

Jimin giggled, nodded, and then moved to kneel between Jungkook’s thighs, coaxing the raven to spread his legs wide. Popping open the bottle cap, he poured a generous amount of the slippery stuff onto his fingers, then let it dribble over his solid shaft, before spreading the younger boy’s cheeks and making a thin line of it trickle along the cleft of his ass. Setting the bottle back down, the redhead stroked his dick, slicking himself with the lube, while slowly rubbing the liquid over Jungkook’s tight opening and gently sliding a finger inside him. 

“Mmm... that feels even better, Appa...” Jungkook moaned quietly, a hiss of breath passing his lips as Jimin pressed in another and scissored them slightly. 

“I’m not hurting you, am I, kitten?” Jimin asked softly while he slid in a third and carefully spread his fingers, relaxing the muscle trying to clench around his digits. 

“Mmph... just a... just a little, Appa... but it’s okay... I know it doesn’t hurt for long... and I want you... very badly...” Jungkook rolled his hips, grabbed one of the extra pillows, and stuffed it under his groin, causing Jimin to coo in approval. 

“Such a good boy for me, kitten... fuck, you’re tight... mmm... but I think you’re ready... what do you think?” He made that comment based on the fact that Jungkook was whimpering and arching his back, his voice whiny as he begged for Jimin to fill him. 

“Yes... please Appa... jebal juseyo... I need you... pleasseee...” 

“Everything for you, kitten...” Jimin carefully removed his fingers and gripped his cock, pressed his tip against the raven’s rosebud, then began to push, blinking as he watched Jungkook start to shift back to get up on his hands and knees. “Ooooh, baby, that’s so fucking sexy... what a good boy for Appa... jesu, you’re hot...” 

“Ohhhh godddd, Appa... you’re so big... mmph... yellow... pause, jebal...” Jungkook shivered as his body rebelled for a moment, and Jimin stopped but didn’t pull out. 

“I remember feeling like this the first few times you made love to me, baby... mmm... you might have to start letting me take control more often, so this will be more comfortable for you...” 

“I think... I mean, I know... I’d like that... a lot... I like this a lot... I like you a lot... I think my brain has gone back to sleep...” Jungkook slowly pushed himself back, while Jimin held steady, allowing the ravenette to take him at his own pace until the gorgeous redhead was fully sheathed inside the magnificent raven's tight ass. 

“I understood perfectly what you were trying to say, beloved... fuck, you are so tight... oof... I’m going to start moving now, okay?” Jimin waited until Jungkook murmured a yes. Then, he began to very carefully slide out, then back in, smiling as he felt the muscles gripping him start to relax as the raven sighed. 

“So good, Appa... you feel so good... you make me feel so good... I love you so much...” Jungkook trembled as his desire grew deeper. “Harder... please... faster... give me more, Jiminie...” 

“Mmm, baby, I’ll give you anything you want, Jungkookie... here I come...” Jimin grabbed Jungkook’s hips and started thrusting more quickly, at first with short, hard strokes, then lengthened them until he was pulling nearly all of the way out before shoving back in. 

Jungkook’s voice rose with each push until he was nearly screaming Jimin’s name, and suddenly he yelped, “I’M CUMMING!!!!!!” 

There had been minimal warning, Jimin only starting to feel the ravenette’s internal muscles begin to ripple when Jungkook cried out, and the redhead groaned as he shoved all the way in and his cock was gripped tightly by the younger boy’s body. “Ohhhhfuccckkkkkkkk, Koooookieeeeeeee..” He spilled his seed deep inside Jungkook’s ass while the ravenette coated the sheet, then slowly rubbed his hands up and down the raven boy’s back, waiting for him to catch his breath before he pulled out carefully. 

“Here, come here to me, jagiya,” Jimin whispered as he lay down and reached for Jungkook, the younger immediately moving to lie partially on top of him, both of them panting and gasping softly. “You are definitely the best way to start the day, but that will be our little secret, mm?” 

Jungkook giggled and nodded his head, then lightly nuzzled his lips along Jimin’s jaw. “No-one else will hear it from me, or ever experience it, it’s all for you, Jimin-ah.” 

Turning his head, Jimin captured Jungkook’s mouth with his own and kissed him deeply. When the kiss was broken, he whispered, “Do you want to get up now and start getting ready, or would you rather snuggle for a little longer?” 

“With a choice like that, of course, I want to get up now!” Jungkook said and started to get out of bed. 

“Yah, what do you mean??!!” Jimin complained before Jungkook flopped back down, partially squishing the redhead. “Ugh! What are you doing, you pabo??!” 

Moving around a bit to make himself more comfortable, he pulled Jimin onto his side, and they wrapped themselves around each other as Jungkook whispered, “I never want to get out of bed when you’re in it, Jiminie...” 

Jimin could feel himself blushing, although it was still too dark yet for either of them to see each other’s faces, and the redhead cuddled warmly against Jungkook. “You’re so weird, pretending to want to get up...” 

“You’re so weird, thinking I actually meant it! When have you ever known me to be happy about getting out of bed?” 

The two of them giggled, and Jimin replied, “You’ve surprised me once or twice, but you’re right, you aren’t much of a morning person... I remember you’ve always hated getting up...” 

“It’s not so much not being a morning person or hating getting up, as I just really like snuggling under the covers... if I’d been a smart Kookie, I would have figured out what a great snuggler you are back when we were young, and I would have taken full advantage of that. I really was an idiot... but now I get to make up for it!” 

The two of them cuddled for a bit, then Jimin whispered, “Jungkook-ah?” 

“Ne, Jimin-ah?” Jungkook was lightly stroking his hand up and down Jimin’s back and over the swell of his bottom, enjoying the feeling of the sweet redhead’s skin under his palm nearly as much as the elder was enjoying the petting. 

“Do I have to wait until after classes today to tell you if I am willing to accept a harder punishment or not?” 

“No, not if you don’t want to wait.” 

“Oh... um... can I ask some questions before I decide?” Jimin’s voice was quiet and tense, and Jungkook could feel his warm body start to pull away. 

“Hey, come here... stay here in my arms, salangbad-a... yes, you can always ask questions, no matter when you want to ask them, and I will answer as best I can...” He pulled the angel closer, tugged the covers around them more fully, and then wrapped him in a tighter embrace. “You can ask anything, sweetheart...” 

“Um... I really can ask not to get punished?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you won’t be mad?” 

“No, I won’t be mad.” 

“And even if I said I didn’t want it... I could still live here?” 

There was a long pause, then Jungkook leaned toward the nightstand and reached to turn on the light, while holding Jimin tightly with his other arm, to prevent him from thinking the ravenette was turning away. Once the light was on, he settled back under the covers and looked into Jimin’s eyes. “Why would you think you couldn’t live here if you said no?” Jungkook’s voice was low and soft, and he gently caressed Jimin’s face, watching the redhead’s expression as he waited for the answer. 

Jimin lowered his gaze, then took a deep breath, lifted his eyes again, dark hazel meeting dark chocolate, and whispered, “Be... because we haven’t gone to the dorm to get my other things yet... my tree... more of my clothes...” The beautiful angel’s eyes filled with tears, and Jungkook smiled at him warmly and gave him a sweet kiss. 

“Well, Wednesday, I was too excited to get you home to even think about going to the dorm, especially when you said you had brought clothes with you. And yesterday, you could have gone after your class and before you went to Tae Kwon Do, or you could have asked me to take you when you got home, but we were a little distracted because of someone trying to hurt you by sending you that video... we can go get the tree and your clothes tonight after class before we come home if you’d like...” 

“Oh, okay... I’ll think about that... Um... so... I... I wanted to come home on Sunday, Kookie... it was so hard to wait... I was so scared you didn’t want me anymore... didn’t you want me to come home sooner?” 

“Ah, baby... I almost asked Jongho to bring you with him when he came to get Aecha and Seojun, but... I was still angry and hurt, and I didn’t know what to do. I wanted you badly, but... I wasn’t sure you wanted me... and I thought we both needed to think about if we wanted to be together. I know you were drinking, but I also know you weren’t so drunk you couldn’t have controlled yourself if you’d wanted to...” 

Jimin sighed softly and nodded, then sniffled as a teardrop slipped from the corner of his eye. “I... I really am so sorry, Kookie... I was so jealous and angry, and it didn’t seem fair that you could do what it looked like you were doing, and I couldn’t flirt with my best friend, who I don’t even like that way...” 

“Hell, baby, you can flirt with Tae Hyung all you want, because I trust you both, but that wasn’t flirting, that was outright ‘I want to be fucked right this minute’ sexual... and, you did it in front of all of our friends and a whole lot of strangers. Our friends all knew you didn’t mean it, but all of those other people? They wouldn’t know that. You humiliated me on purpose because you were in a pissy mood, and you didn’t get what you wanted, right when you wanted it...” Jungkook’s beast began to appear as he talked, his pupils widening, his countenance darkening, and Jimin gulped. 

“I... um... if I... if I do say I think I deserve a harder spanking... can I still use my colors?” 

“Of course, you can always use them.” 

“And... and you won’t send me away?”


	12. Our Kids Want To See Your Hair

Jungkook blinked, and his eyebrows rose. “Baby... where is all of this coming from? Of course, I wouldn’t send you away, if you used your colors, or said you didn’t want a hard punishment.” 

Jimin sniffled and suddenly clung to Jungkook tightly, burying his face against the ravenette’s neck. “I... my ex... he...” 

“That motherfucker..." Jungkook growled. "Jimin-ah, I am not like him. I will never force you to accept anything by using our relationship as leverage... my love for you is not contingent on you always acting a certain way, or doing certain things, or accepting punishments... I love you; you are my whole world. Yes, I do believe you need to understand what I mean when I say you will receive a punishment you won’t forget, because I think you don’t believe I’ll follow through, and we both know that when you’re upset, you use that as a reason to be a brat... Saturday night was a perfect example. I love you, Jiminie, and you are not a child, and believe me, any real punishment you receive would not be meant for a child... if you do something that merits a real punishment, something that both of us agree deserves one, then I will give you one, but... you can use your colors. I don’t want to damage you, beloved... I just want you to understand that there are consequences for certain things. And I want you not to keep testing me...” Jungkook pressed gentle kisses against Jimin’s temple and whispered, “You are my home, Jimin-ah... wherever you are is where I want to be. I would never threaten to take your home away from you, because I would be taking my home away from me, as well... we belong to each other, we belong together, no matter what... until the time you decide we don’t. If you ever make that decision, I will let you go, but it will not be something I ever choose.” 

“I’m not ever letting you go, Kookie-ah... and... and I... I’m scared of what... what you’ll do... but... I know I deserve a hard punishment... so... yes... I will accept whatever you decide to do to me...” Jimin gulped, then clung to Jungkook as he started to cry. 

“Shh, baby, everything will be all right... tonight, before anything happens, I will explain what I plan to do... however, nothing I do will draw blood or leave any scars. If you are too scared once I've told you, then I won’t do anything... well, I might take you over my knee and spank you as I’ve done for the past two nights... but, only if you are okay with it...” 

“I... I think that’s what I don’t understand... if... if it’s a punishment for something I’ve done... how can it be okay for me not to get punished?” Jimin spoke the words against Jungkook’s skin, and the ravenette caressed the redhead sweetly. 

“The reason you can ask not to be punished is that I trust you not to ask that unless you know you won’t be able to handle it. It involves you knowing yourself, and me believing in you. If the idea of a punishment hurts your heart more than because of the guilt of whatever it was you did, then I want you to say no. I would hope you would explain what was happening, so I could help alleviate your hurt, even if there wasn’t a punishment, but you owe me nothing, Jiminie... I want you to feel comfortable enough to talk to me about what’s going on in your head, but if you can’t, or don’t want to, I won’t be angry or upset. You have the right to your privacy, as do I... It’s hard to explain sometimes, I just... I would rather not punish you, then have you decide later that I shouldn’t have, and resent me for doing it.” 

Jimin tilted his head back and blinked. “I would never resent you for that, Koo! If I do something that is bad and deserves punishment, then... well, I might not always be okay with it, but... I really was a shithead... and in front of so many people... I’m surprised my friends were still talking to me on Sunday... and to be honest, if it wasn’t for you, they might not have... they all told me that they knew you would want them to be sure I was okay, even if you were mad at me...” 

Jungkook offered a little smile and nodded his head. “They were right, and I’m glad they did... also, as I told you if I do something that you think deserves a real punishment, I would expect you to give me the same consideration, and if I were able to accept it, I would hope you would follow through... I’ve only ever given one other punishment spanking, and it’s not as easy as you might think...” 

Jimin blinked. “Who? Oh wait, I don’t want to know that... but... what do you mean by it’s not easy?” 

Jungkook chuckled and nuzzled Jimin’s lips. “I won’t tell you who, but I will tell you that it wasn’t someone I was having any kind of relations with, so there was no love like ours involved... which may have been why it was so difficult, I don’t know... but... well, for instance, I had originally planned on not contacting you until Wednesday night, and I was going to text you and tell you that you had until Friday to decide if you were willing to accept a punishment... and I was going to make both of us wait until Friday night before we saw each other, but... I couldn’t wait that long, and even if you hadn’t left me a note, I would have still left mine... so, that changed my original plan... and then, I was going to give you spankings without sex, remember? But, you, being the cute little devil that you are, convinced me that wouldn’t work, and boy, am I glad you did... the thing is, if it’s a real punishment spanking, it’s unlikely that you’ll get hard, and, when it’s over, you’ll be too sore for sex... which is kind of the point... and I don’t know if I’ll be able to get fully into that mindset or not... I might have to have you repeat the things you said to me again and maybe wear those fucking pants and do that dance...” 

Jungkook’s beast began to make another appearance, and Jimin gulped again. “Um... okay, yeh, I think the fucking pants will probably do it, all by themselves...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and kissed Jimin warmly, then whispered, “You might be right... I’ll leave that choice up to you. In the meantime, let’s cuddle and kiss for a bit, before we get up, we have another thirty minutes... I think I might even be able to let my Appa take me again if he wanted to...” He wiggled his eyebrows, and Jimin giggled. 

“Mmm, kiss me for a bit, and I’m positive your Appa would be happy to have his way with you again...” 

A couple of hours later, Jimin stood outside of Jungkook’s statistics classroom, waiting for the session to end so he could go in and surprise his raven. He knew Jungkook would be expecting him a bit later, but he’d requested to leave his own class a little earlier, and as soon as the students began to file out, Jimin snuck in. 

The classroom was relatively small, and there weren’t many students left inside, so Jimin was able to see Jungkook right away, and as the ravenette stood up from his desk and looked toward the door, Jimin waved, although now that he was standing inside the room, he felt suddenly shy. 

“Jiminie!” Jungkook exclaimed as he started toward where the redhead waited, arms outstretched to pull the elder into a warm hug. “I thought you wouldn’t be here for a few more minutes, I’m glad you came early!” 

“Oh? Why is that?” Jimin asked, blushing as he slid his arms around Jungkook’s waist and hugged him back. 

“Aish, you are so adorable, look at you blushing... so cute... and I’m glad you came early so...” Jungkook nudged his lips against Jimin’s ear and whispered very quietly, “we can find our empty classroom, and I can tease you since it won’t take very long to introduce you to Minseok Hyung...” The ravenette grinned as Jimin blushed even more darkly, although the beauty did offer a pleased little smile. 

“Jungkookie, you say the sexiest things,” Jimin murmured back, then stepped back slightly as Jungkook released the embrace and took his hand to lead him toward the front of the class. 

“Kim Minseok Hyung, please meet my boyfriend, Park Jimin, Jimin-ah, please meet my tutor and friend, Kim Minseok.” 

Both Jungkook and Jimin bowed to the other man, and he smiled warmly back at them. “Ah, so I am finally able to meet the person who Jungkook ssi can’t stop talking about.” Minseok looked directly at Jimin as he continued. “Has he told you that he started doing better in this class once I started using your name in the examples when I’m tutoring him?” 

Jimin blinked, then looked at Jungkook, who blushed and looked down, while slowly swinging his and the redhead’s hands. “No, he didn’t tell me that... oh my god, Jungkook-ah, that’s so cute!” 

Jungkook’s lips curved into a sweet, shy smile, and he sidled a little closer to Jimin and shrugged his shoulders. “Pretty much anything that has to do with you gets my whole attention...” 

Minseok stood and watched the two boys, a warm expression on his face. “I hate to interrupt, but the students in the next class will be arriving shortly...” 

Jungkook looked at Minseok and grinned. “Oh, sorry about that, Hyung, Jimin-ah and I do tend to forget about anything else quite frequently, when we’re together... “ 

“No apology necessary, Jungkook. Did you at least remember to tell Jimin ssi about Hyun wanting the two of you to come to our house for dinner, soon?” Minseok looked at Jimin again, his smile becoming more of a grin. “Jungkook has talked about you so often that I was telling my wife about the two of you, and she wanted to meet you both last night when she came with our kids and met Jungkook and me at the café across the street. Jungkook showed the kids pictures of you wearing your Halloween costumes, and they are very excited to see your hair in person.” 

“He did remember to tell me that, yes,” Jimin replied as he squeezed Jungkook’s hand gently, “just tell us when would be convenient for you, and we’ll be there... oh, except for next Saturday, there is a dance competition, and I will be dancing.” 

“Jungkook told us about that, as well. We’re thinking about attending because we want our children to learn to appreciate all forms of art and what better way than to start with watching someone they know?” 

“Oh, that would be great, we can always use more people cheering us on! I bet Mrs. Chen would love to meet you and your wife, as well...” 

“You know Minjee Ajumma and Duho Ahjae? Hyun’s brother is friends with their sons... huh, I’ve often heard it said that being at University is like living in a small world of its own, and I am finding it to be the case, whenever someone I know knows someone I know...” 

The three started laughing at the man’s final comment, and Jungkook said, “Minseok Hyung, we really need to be going, our next classes start soon...” While he was speaking, the students for the next class started arriving. “Text me a couple of dates that work for you and Hyun Noona, and Jiminie and I will let you know what works best.” The two younger boys bowed to Minseok, Jungkook walked to his desk with Jimin to pick up his backpack, and they left the classroom. 

Of course, there was still just enough time for Jungkook to push Jimin into an empty room and leave him breathless before their next classes. Lunch was spent sharing the food the ravenette had prepared, then finding another out of the way place to enjoy each other more fully. And finally, it was the end of the day, and the two boys were standing at their lockers after basketball practice and dance, both sweaty, both looking toward each other with unreadable expressions on their faces.


	13. A Peach With A Hint of Jeon Jimin

“Jimin-ah,” Jungkook murmured softly, breaking the tension as he stepped over the bench and approached the redhead, “do you want to take a shower here, or go to the dorm? We could clean up there and get your tree and other belongings, and take them home with us.” He reached out to gently brush his fingertips over Jimin’s cheek, and the beauty sighed softly. 

“I...” Jimin started to speak, then stopped and lifted his gaze from staring at Jungkook’s shoes to meet his dark chocolate eyes. “Don’t... I mean... aren’t you... um... shouldn’t we go home right away? I mean...” 

Jungkook blinked as Jimin stammered, then moved closer and carefully pulled the redhead into a warm embrace. “Jimin-ah... there is no hurry, salangbad-a... and remember, you can use your colors at any time, even now, and I will not be upset... anything that happens will be with your consent only...” The words were whispered against the shell of the elder’s ear, then sealed with a soft kiss. 

Jimin turned fully toward Jungkook and wrapped his arms around the ravenette’s waist, clinging tightly as he trembled. “I... I keep thinking about what could have happened... everything I would have lost... I could have lost you... I... I don’t want to use my colors, but... could we go home and... and take a bath... and cuddle a little, first? I think... I think I won’t be so afraid if you... you hold me...” By the time he’d finished speaking, the sweet angel was crying quietly, his face pressed against the raven’s sweat-dampened tee-shirt as he took deep breaths to gather the younger’s scent and calm himself. 

“Baby... beautiful... we can do anything you want to do, in any order you want to do it, or not do anything... it’s all about you, sweetheart... I won’t do anything that you don’t want, or you haven’t specifically permitted me to do... after all, I know you really don’t ‘want’ a punishment, but we both agree you deserve one. Still, that doesn’t mean you have to get one.” Jungkook held Jimin tightly, only releasing his embrace when he felt the redhead begin to loosen his own. 

“Okay... then... then I want to go home and take a bath... and maybe we can go to the dorm on Sunday and get my stuff... or after class on Monday... I have enough clothes until then...” Jimin sniffled and raised his gaze again, searching Jungkook’s countenance for any hint of anger or frustration at the elder boy’s hesitance. Upon finding none, he visibly relaxed and even offered a small, sweet smile. 

“There’s my sweet, naughty little devil boy,” Jungkook whispered, as he reached out and lightly tickled his fingers against Jimin’s side, causing him to giggle softly. “Come on, you little cutie, let’s go home so that I can do dirty, sexy things to your luscious body...” The last words were said loudly enough that the other boys on the locker row could hear, and as he spoke them, the raven reached down and gently cupped Jimin’s bottom and squeezed his cheeks. 

“Kookie!” Jimin squealed as he blushed, and a couple of the guys snickered, and suddenly, one of them called out, “Rabbits!” 

Jimin looked like he wanted to climb into his locker, while Jungkook and the other boys started laughing. “Oh my god, I am going to kill Yeosang!” Jimin complained, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, his worried nervousness receding as he laughed along. 

“You don’t know for sure it was him, Jiminie... I think pretty much everyone we know is saying it now; it was bound to get around...” Jungkook commented as he giggled. 

Jimin shook his head, his lips curved into a grin. “I swear, Jungkook, my life was so calm and quiet until that day we got together... and to be honest, I wouldn’t change anything, I love all of this craziness...” He gathered his things, stuffed them in his backpack, closed his locker, and walked with Jungkook to his, so the ravenette could get his own bag and clothes. 

“Well, I’m as surprised by all the insanity as you are... I had no idea all of your friends would become my friends, and my cousins adore you, so... we’ll just keep adding to our group... just think about how many people we’re going to have to invite to our wedding!” 

“HEY! DON’T FORGET US!!!” A couple of the boys yelled as Jungkook and Jimin walked toward the door to leave the locker room, holding hands. 

“We won’t!!” Jungkook replied, causing Jimin to start giggling. 

“Oh my god, Jungkook-ah, we’re going to invite the whole University if we’re not careful!!” Jimin laughed as they walked toward the car park. 

“Well, that just means my parents would have to rent a bigger hall... hm... or maybe a stadium...” Jungkook grinned as he opened the SUV doors, and the boys set their backpacks in the back. 

“So, who’s going to be the bride?” Jimin asked seriously as they got into the front seats and buckled up. 

“Why should either of us be a bride, since we’re both boys?” Jungkook started the car and drove out of the car park, although he turned in a different direction from the usual way home. 

“I dunno, I think you’d be awfully cute in a dress... wait, how come you’re going this way?” Jimin looked toward the ravenette curiously. 

“Because I want you to have a treat for later, whether you get a punishment or not... well, actually, I want both of us to have a treat... and, maybe something sweet for breakfast tomorrow, too...” 

Jimin gasped as his eyes widened, and an excited expression came to his beautiful face. “We’re going to Bonhwa ajumeoni’s shop??” 

Jungkook smiled warmly at the redhead as he cast a glance toward him and saw the sweet look on his face. “Yes.” 

“Oh!! I want... mmm... I want a strawberry and cream muffin... and a peach one... and a chocolate chip scone... and a peanut butter cookie... and definitely a cinnamon roll, all for myself...” Jimin was ticking the items off on his fingers as he looked out the window, waiting for the first glimpse of the cute little coffee shop. 

Jungkook couldn’t help but chuckle at his sweetheart, and when they arrived, Jimin hopped out of the car and waited impatiently on the sidewalk for Jungkook to get out and come around from the driver’s side. 

“Hurry up, what if all of those are gone, it’s almost the end of the day!!!” Jimin exclaimed as he took Jungkook’s hand and dragged him toward the shop door. 

“Baby... I told Bonhwa ajumeoni we were coming, she has saved at least one of all of our favorites, so we can choose what we want, and the rest will be donated to the shelter.” Jungkook pulled Jimin back and slid his arms around the elder while offering a soft kiss. “You are so damned cute, Jeon Jimin, I don’t know what I’d do without you...” 

“Aw, Park Jungkook, you say the sweetest things,” Jimin replied as he slipped his arms around Jungkook’s neck and returned the kiss warmly. “Now, let’s go in. I want treats!!” 

Jungkook laughed and released the redhead, who promptly grabbed Jungkook’s hand again and dragged him through the door. 

“Annyeong haseyo, Bonhwa ajumeoni!” Jimin called as soon as they walked in, causing the other patrons to look toward the two boys. There were a few people gathered and enjoying an afternoon indulgence; some of them recognized the boys from having seen them come to the shop so frequently, and those people offered nods in greeting, causing the two boys to smile and nod in return.

“Jimin ssi, Jungkook ssi, annyeong, how are you this afternoon? Are you looking forward to the weekend? Jungkook said that next weekend would be significant for you, Jimin, I will be sure to make you something special for Sunday after your competition.” 

“Annyeong haseyo, Bonhwa ajumeoni,” Jungkook greeted the lady warmly as Jimin continued to drag him toward the counter, then stopped and looked over the selection of pastries in the glass cabinets. “We are fine, and yes, next weekend will be exhilarating... this weekend, we will be relaxing at home.” 

“Ah, that is a good thing, relaxing is underrated... Jimin, did Jungkook tell you he already ordered one of everything?” The lady picked up two large boxes from behind the counter and set them in front of Jungkook, who smiled as Jimin blinked. 

“You ordered one of everything, Koo??!! Holy cow, we won’t be able to eat all of that before it goes stale!!!” Jimin opened one of the boxes and licked his lips. “But I won’t be upset at all while trying...” 

“You goofball, we’re going to the dorm and dropping some of them off on our way home, since we'll drive past the University anyway... it’s my way of apologizing to the guys for not hosting a movie night this weekend...” 

Jimin blinked and lifted his gaze to Jungkook’s, then hugged him tightly. “You are amazing, Park Jungkook... and I love you.” 

“I love you too, beautiful... now, if you’d also like to order something else before we leave, you can eat it on the way there... you may not want to eat too much when we get home.” 

Jimin pursed his lips and gazed into Jungkook’s dark chocolate eyes, then nodded and looked at the lady. “Bonhwa ajumeoni, may I have two additional peach muffins, please? Oh, and green tea chai latte, please? Hot...” 

“I’ll have one of those as well, please,” Jungkook said, smiling as the redhead looked into the glass and peered at all of the muffins. 

“Of course...” She turned to the counter and let Jimin pick which ones he wanted, then made the two of them their drinks while Jungkook set the Won on the counter. 

Jimin was handed a small bag with the two muffins and his drink, while Jungkook took the large boxes and his drink, and the two of them walked out to the car. 

“What if I’d said I wanted to go to the dorm when you asked me in the locker room?” Jimin asked as he got into the passenger seat and buckled up, while Jungkook set the bag with the rest of the pastries in the back seat. 

“We’d have gone to the dorm and stayed for as long as you needed to, and then we’d have come here and picked the pastries up and then gone back to the dorm to drop them off before going home.” Jungkook opened his mouth as Jimin picked a peach out of one of the muffins and held it for him to eat, the redhead giggling as he made sure to get the tips of his fingers close enough to be suckled gently by the ravenette’s lips. “Mmm, a peach with a hint of Jeon Jimin... absolutely delicious.” 

“Aish, you pabo... seriously, you need to write for K-Dramas, you’d make a lot of money at it...” Jimin rolled his eyes and took a bite of the muffin, then a sip of his latte. “Koo...?” 

“Nah, I wouldn’t want to take the job away from the people who write them for a living...” He cast a glance toward the redhead at the suddenly quiet tone of his voice, and replied, “Wae?” 

“Why... um... why are you doing all this... I mean... being so sweet to me... before my punishment?” Jimin looked toward the ravenette, nibbled on his bottom lip, and whispered, “I thought you’d want to... I mean...” 

“Baby.” Jungkook murmured, then lightly rested his hand on Jimin’s thigh, gently caressing his leg through his dance shorts. “I don’t want there to be any possible doubt that I love you and that I will take care of you, no matter what... I never planned to drag you home and punish you without a long talk beforehand. And, I want you to be sure you’re ready, or you’re not... I was worried if we went right home, you’d think you were supposed to let me punish you, and I don’t want you to think that...”


	14. You Should Find Someone You Can Trust and Believe In

Jimin chewed the piece of muffin slowly as he listened, nodded, and offered another bite to the raven boy. “Okay... I just... I guess I can’t help but compare this to what I went through with... well, you know... and also, the things I’ve read about... because I... well, since you asked me to think about it, I’ve been going online and looking things up, and this... this isn’t anything like what I’ve seen...” 

“I will teach you that there is no comparison when it comes to me and your ex-bastard. I am not like him... I cherish you... I worship you... but, I also love myself enough to believe that you should have consequences when you hurt me deliberately, and, I feel the same about you punishing me... however, just because I believe that there should be consequences, I don’t believe the love and care should disappear, just because a punishment is taking place. You’ve read about aftercare, and you’ve experienced it from me, right?” 

Jimin nodded his head as he ate another bite of muffin. “Mhm...” 

“Well... think of this as beforecare... I have no idea if anyone else does this, although I can’t imagine I’m the only person on this planet who does. Still, it doesn’t matter what anyone else does... you are the reason I’m doing this, because I love you, and I don’t want you to have any second thoughts about that, even if you have second thoughts about accepting a punishment. Does that make sense?” 

“Mhm...” 

They arrived at the University again, then hurried to the dorm to drop off the pastries, which led to a bunch of laughing and hugs from the dorm boys, blushes from Jungkook, until finally, Jimin and the ravenette left and started for home. 

Once they arrived, Jungkook set the other box of pastries on the counter and threw the empty drink cups away, and after the boys had removed their shoes and set down their backpacks, the ravenette took Jimin’s hand and led him to the stairs. “Do you still want to take a bath, sweetheart?” 

“Y-yes, please...” Jimin answered shyly, causing Jungkook to pull him close and hug him warmly. 

“Saranghae, salangbad-a... everything will be okay...” 

The two of them went upstairs and undressed each other slowly, although as Jimin was becoming more nervous, there wasn’t any sex; there was quite a bit of sweet caressing which helped soothe his fretfulness. After the bath, they cuddled in bed for a while, kissing and murmuring softly to each other, talking about mundane things. Finally, Jimin took a deep breath, gulped, and then looked directly into Jungkook’s eyes and whispered, “I... I’m ready...” 

Jungkook smiled and offered another soft kiss while brushing his thumb gently over Jimin’s bottom lip, and as he sat up, he turned on the bedside lamp, then reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a white, letter-sized envelope. Jimin looked at it curiously as the ravenette handed it to him, noting that nothing was written on the outside of it. 

“I wrote this on Sunday morning when I woke up... I was going to try to memorize it and say it to you tonight, if we’d waited the whole week to see each other, but since that didn’t happen... I want you to read it... it will help explain how I felt... feel... about what happened... I am going to go downstairs and let you read it, and when you’re finished, I’ll be waiting.” Jungkook leaned close and nuzzled his lips over Jimin’s mouth. Then, he whispered, “Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo, eonjena... that will never change, no matter what...” 

Jimin blinked and sat up, holding the envelope as he watched Jungkook get out of bed and walk to the dresser to take out a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt. The ravenette smiled softly at the redhead, then headed down the stairs. 

Jimin took a deep breath, his eyes already beginning to fill with tears, and slowly tore open the envelope, then removed the papers inside and began to read. 

_My Jiminie,_

_I’ve been replaying what happened last night since I came home, and I don’t understand what happened, why you suddenly decided that I was intentionally kissing someone else. I’ve thought about it and thought about it, and I don’t think I’ve been neglecting you, or ignoring you, and I am pretty sure you know I love you, and that you know I wouldn’t actually cheat on you. And I wondered if maybe everything you’ve been saying to me for the past month and a half, about how much you love and need me, was lies. And if maybe you thought I have been lying to you._

_I am so angry, Jiminie... no, I am furious... I can’t believe you did something specifically to make me jealous, especially since you’ve done it before when you played that prank, and I warned you not to do it again... I can’t believe you allowed yourself to get drunk enough to think I was doing something with that girl, instead of trying to get away from her and back to you. You allowed your jealousy to take over and let it decide to walk up on that stage and show everyone what is mine, instead of asking the DJ if you could wait a bit until I got back, or even not dance at all. I will tell you that it was a good thing you didn’t unsnap any of those snaps on those fucking pants, or you’d have gotten your ass blistered right there, on that stage, in front of everyone. I keep telling you that I won’t hesitate to spank you in public if you make me angry enough, and last night... I was so close to losing it..._

_Having said all that, the worst part was that you even contemplated that I was cheating on you. You have no idea, Jiminie... I spend every moment of my day thinking of being with you, you’re all I see... you’re all I want... a million of the hottest men and women on the planet, by other people’s standards, don’t measure up to a single you, in my eyes. No-one else has my heart, and no-one else ever will. And knowing that you believed enough that I was cheating that you felt the need to get back at me... you broke my heart._

_I keep thinking about how you’ve been telling me that you’ve forgiven me for what I did to you, and yet, something like this makes me feel like you’re punishing me all over again, for something I can’t go back and fix. If I could, I would go back in time and take back all of the horrible things I said and did to you. I would kill myself if it meant that all of those terrible memories would be erased from your mind when I died. But I can’t, and it won’t, and all I can do is my best every day to show you how much you mean to me._

_I didn’t do anything to you last night, and I had initially thought I shouldn’t talk to you this week, because I couldn't figure out whether to follow through on my threats and punish you, or accept what you seem to be trying to tell me and let you go. Because if you honestly don’t trust me enough to know that I wouldn’t touch another person, even given the opportunity, then I don’t know what else to do to prove to you that I wouldn’t. And if you can’t honestly forgive me for what I did in the past and allow me to love you now with all I have, then perhaps you’d be better off finding someone you can trust and believe in._

_But, the more I thought about it, the more I realized I love you too much to let you go unless you specifically tell me it’s what you want. So, I believe you deserve to be punished, and not only will I be punishing you because I’m angry that you deliberately did things you knew would make me jealous and would hurt me, but also because I’m tired of you thinking the worst of me. I will show you the worst of me, the worst I can be to you... because I guarantee that no matter how terrified you are, or how much pain you’re in after I’m through, I will never be worse than your ex-bastard. I said horrible things to you when I was young and stupid. I regret everything I ever told you that made you feel less than the amazing, beautiful person you are, and I will never again tell you that you’re a terrible person or worthless or useless, even if you do something that makes me angry, even if you do it on purpose. But I will not continue to allow you to crush my heart without consequences._

_I love you, Jimin, to the depths of my soul, but you deserve everything you’ll get, and when I’m through, you’ll think twice about ever doing anything like this again. But, never forget, no matter how much it hurts or how angry or hurt I am, once the punishment is over, I will not be angry any longer, and I will love you, and I will take care of your heart. I will always take care of you. I will never leave you to wonder if you’re worth my love and care because you are worth everything, and it is my privilege and honor to love you._

_I will allow you to use your colors, my Jiminie... I don’t want you to think you have no choice. But I want you to think very carefully about it before you do._

_When you’re ready, we will begin._

_I love you now and forever,_

_Jungkook_

Jimin finished the letter and started to cry deep, heartrending sobs. Moments later, Jungkook was there, climbing into bed and pulling the redhead into his embrace. He then held him tightly while he leaned against the headboard and rocked the elder boy. 

After what felt like hours to the beautiful angel, he was finally able to catch his breath, and Jungkook handed him some tissues to blow his nose and wipe his eyes, then whispered, “Jiminie... I love you with all my heart... never forget that...” 

“I... I know... Kookie... I’m so sorry...” Jimin clung tightly to the front of Jungkook’s sweatshirt, his fingers leaving wrinkled fabric behind as he slowly forced himself to calm down. “I... I didn’t... I didn’t think about all of that... I... I love you so much...” 

“I know, baby, I know... it’s all right, love, you’re all right... let’s just cuddle tonight, and there will be no punishment... I don’t want to hurt you.” Jungkook pressed soft kisses against Jimin’s forehead, then tilted his head back as Jimin shook his head. 

“I... no, I don’t want you not to... I mean... I know I deserve one... I just... I’m just a little scared because I don’t know what to expect...” 

“Ah... well, I can explain everything, and you can still ask me not to... okay?” Jungkook lightly tucked his fingers under Jimin’s chin, lifted his face, and offered a sweet, soft kiss. 

“Mhm,” Jimin replied as he kissed the ravenette back, his breath not so ragged now. 

“First, let’s go downstairs... I want to be a bit more formal when I tell you what I plan to do... it’s part of the punishment, and since it doesn’t require you to accept any sort of pain, your colors aren’t needed for now... also, I think you should wear jeans, not those pants, and, make sure to put on one pair of panties, no more...” 

Jimin sniffled and smiled, remembering the silly conversation they’d had in the dorm shower regarding underpants and spankings. “Okay...” 

“Come downstairs when you’re ready, sweetheart... take all the time you need... and if you need me to come back and hold you, call for me, I’ll come to you...” Jungkook helped Jimin out of bed, pulled him into a warm embrace, and kissed him gently. “I love you, salangbad-a.” 

“Saranghae, Jungkookie...”


	15. You Really Are a Fucking Coward...

Jungkook went downstairs, and a short while later, Jimin came down, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, his fingers plucking nervously at the sides of his pants. The redhead’s eyes went immediately to the dining room table where Jungkook was sitting, waiting for Jimin to join him, his eyes rounding as he noted the implements placed on the top of it. 

“Come sit, Jimin.” 

“Yes... Daddy...” Jimin replied as he walked to the chair and sat down. Jungkook had pulled both chairs out from the table and had them facing each other and close enough together that the boys’ knees would be rubbing against each other’s while they sat there. 

“No, sweetheart, when it’s a punishment, those roles aren’t used... if you call me anything, just use my name.” 

“Oh... okay, Jungkook...” 

Jungkook nodded, then leaned forward and placed his hands on Jimin’s knees while catching his gaze and holding it. “Jimin... do you agree that what you did was mean and cruel, and meant specifically to hurt me?” 

Tears immediately started to trickle down Jimin’s face as his eyes filled, and he nodded his head, then squeaked, “Ye... yes, Jungkook.” 

“And do you agree that I’ve warned you before about not making me jealous on purpose, and if you did, there would be consequences, especially after that prank?” 

“Y-yes... J-Jungkook...” Jimin’s breath hitched, and Jungkook stood up. 

“One moment, sweetheart, let me get you the tissue box...” Jungkook went, picked the box up, brought it back to the table, set it near Jimin, and sat back down. He placed his hands on the redhead’s knees again and smiled softly at him. 

“You do know that I love you to distraction, Jiminie? That I will do anything and everything for you, but that I also deserve respect, and this punishment is because you hurt Tae and me, disrespected me and all our friends, Insook Ajeossi, and Jisung Hyung?” 

“Yes, Kookie... I’m really sorry...” Jimin took a tissue and wiped his eyes, then blew his nose, then looked back into Jungkook’s gaze. 

“I know you are, sweetheart... okay... before we begin, I will tell you exactly what to expect, so you can prepare yourself however you need to... all right?” 

Jimin gulped and nodded his head, then whispered, “Yes, Jungkook...” 

“First, I will spank you with the leather strap over your jeans. Afterward, you will bend over the back of that chair over by the fireplace for five minutes. Second, I will spank you with the hairbrush over your panties, and afterward, you will again bend over the chair for five minutes. Lastly, I will use a switch on your bare bottom, and then, I will take you over my lap and spank you with my hand, and you will bend over the chair for the last time. You will not rub your bottom, or you will receive more of each. Before each spanking and before and after each chair time, I will ask your colors, and I will comfort you. All right so far?” 

Jimin was crying again as he imagined what would happen, especially since the particular implements he was being told were to be used were what was sitting on the table in front of him. The redhead gulped and nodded, then took a deep breath and whispered, “Yellow...” 

Jungkook smiled and sat back, then opened his arms, and Jimin crawled into his lap to snuggle against him, sobs wracking his body again as the ravenette cuddled him. “It’s okay, Jiminie... you’re okay, sweetheart... I love you, salangbad-a...” 

After a few minutes, Jimin calmed down enough to move back to sit on his chair, and after he’d wiped his eyes and blown his nose again, he whispered, “Green...” 

“Very good, Jiminie, I’m very proud of you for listening to yourself and admitting you needed to ask for a pause. Now, the rules for your punishment are these: You will not stand up unless I permit you. You will not reach your hands back to try to prevent me from striking you, as I don’t want to hurt your hands... if you feel like you won’t be able to help it, use your red immediately. There will be no count; I will spank you until I’ve decided you’ve had enough. I will use the cream on areas of your cheeks that appear to be getting worn out. However, I will not use it to remove the pain; I intend for you to feel this for the rest of the weekend, including when we go to the dorm to get your things if we go on Sunday, and when we go to dinner at the big house on Sunday evening. I may use the cream before we leave for class on Monday, but that will be my choice. Understood?” 

Jimin sniffled and nodded his head, his crying quieted for the moment. “Yes, Jungkook...” 

Jungkook leaned forward and lightly rested his hands on the redhead’s knees again. “When I ask for your color during your punishment, I expect you to be honest with me, do not tell me what you think I want to hear. The purpose of the punishment is for you to understand that you’ve done something nasty, not for me to break you. Consequently, you will use your colors if you feel that the punishment is beginning to affect your mind or heart, and you might not recover easily. In other words, I expect you to feel remorse, I expect your heart to be sad because of what you did, and your backside will hurt badly, but, if you start to feel like you are a bad person or anything else in that vein, use your colors immediately and tell me. You are not a bad person, Jimin-ah, you made a bad choice; all of us make them at one time or other. It doesn’t mean we’re bad people. This is a true punishment, Jimin, and as such, I don’t expect you to get hard. However, if you do at any point, it will not make you a bad person, nor will there be any reprimand for it. Your body will react however it does, and as we both know, sometimes the result is a surprise.” 

Jimin sniffled and lifted his arms, making grabby hands toward Jungkook, and the ravenette smiled again and pulled the redhead into his lap to hold him tightly, while the elder took deep breaths to keep from breaking down again. 

“The final thing to remember, salangbad-a, is that I love you. I do not see you as a child who has broken a rule and needs a punishment, I see you as a man who needs to be reminded that his actions have consequences, and in this case, because I’ve told you before that this is what would happen, I feel I must follow through. As I said, I expect you to do the same with me if I ever do something that you feel warrants a punishment. Now... if you believe you can’t handle what’s about to happen, tell me. It will not change how much I feel about you, how much I want you, and how much I will love you for the rest of my life. I will never let you go unless you are the one who tells me it is what you want... this punishment is not mandatory, none will ever be.” 

Jimin nestled against Jungkook, rested his head against the raven’s shoulder, and whispered, “Can... can I ask some questions?” 

“Absolutely,” Jungkook replied, while he gently caressed Jimin’s back and held him. 

“Can... can I have a gag and cuffs?” 

Jungkook blinked and tilted his head back to look at the redhead, a surprised expression on his face. “Wae?” 

“Because I’m afraid I will use my colors when I shouldn’t... I mean, when I don’t really need to...” Jimin blushed and lowered his gaze, a tear slipping down his cheek. 

“Jiminie... no... first of all, since it’s a punishment, I don’t think a gag and restraints are a good idea, the sexual connotations with them are too strong, and, I want them to remain as fun time toys for us, not sully that with unhappy memories. And I don’t want there to be any doubt that this isn’t a sexy spanking. Second, I don’t believe you’ll use your colors unless you need to... and, baby... even if you did... you’d know it, and I trust you would tell me... I know you well enough to know the guilt would drive you crazy...” Jungkook tilted Jimin’s head back and dropped a soft peck to the tip of the redhead’s nose. “You’d end up telling on yourself.” 

Jimin blushed, and the corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile. “Well... yeh... okay... um... that was the only question, but... could we cuddle a little more?” 

“Yes, we can...” Jungkook stood up, picking Jimin up in his arms, and walked over to the couch, then sat down and snuggled the beauty on his lap, before pulling the soft yellow blanket over them. The house was fairly chilly since the raven hadn’t lit a fire, not wanting Jimin to get overheated while he was bent over the chair beside it, so neither of them was too warm under the blanket with their clothes on. 

No words were spoken, sweet kisses were exchanged, there was love in Jungkook’s gentle embrace, and Jimin relaxed. Eventually, he took a deep breath and whispered, “I’m ready, Jungkook...” 

The ravenette hugged the redhead tightly and whispered back, “Jiminie... I don’t know if I can do this, after all... I can’t feel soft, if I’m going to do what I said I’d do, and I am having trouble being angry...” 

Jimin leaned his head back and looked at Jungkook’s face, the younger wearing a sheepish expression. “Are you serious now?” 

Jungkook shrugged and nodded. “I can’t help it... if you hadn’t come home, if I hadn’t wanted you to come home so bad, maybe I could have stayed pissed off, but... I mean, I get kind of mad when I think about it, but... the whole punishment thing seems kind of extreme now...” 

_{{Fuck... Park Jungkook, you have no idea how much I need you to do what you said you would, I feel so guilty, and I think I need that to feel like I’ve paid for what I did... and I do need to know you won't act like my ex while it's happening... hm... well... hopefully you weren’t wrong when you said that even at your darkest, you’d still take care of me... fuck, I know I’m going to regret this, but... here goes nothing...}}_ Jimin nodded his head and pursed his lips, then slowly climbed off Jungkook’s lap, leaving the ravenette on the couch and making sure that the blanket would tangle his legs for a moment if he got up, then stepped back and around the coffee table to stand on the other side. 

The redhead lifted his arms and crossed them over his chest while the raven watched him in confusion, until Jimin said, “I knew you were going to chicken out, Jeon Jungkook... you really are a fucking coward...” The elder boy winced internally as soon as the words dropped from his lips, then backed up another step as Jungkook’s Beast came roaring to the fore.


	16. I Got Carried Away...

“Mwong mi... I’m sorry, mwo?! What did you just say to me? Surely I misheard you...” The ravenette began to coil himself in preparation of jumping over the coffee table to grab the redhead, but just as he went to stand up, the blanket caught around his ankles, and he fell forward while Jimin skipped out of the way and toward the kitchen. 

“You fucking heard me, Jeon Jungkook, I didn't fucking stutter! All this big talk about how scary you can be, hah! Mworae!!! You’re a fucking marshmallow!” Jimin started to strut around, his arms held out to his sides in the classic bodybuilder pose, as he said, “Yah! Look at me! I’m Jeon Jungkook, the big badass! I’m so scary; you don’t want to mess with me! Bah! Jeongmal jjajeungnanda!!! What a fucking joke!” As Jungkook fought with the blanket, Jimin had moved closer and closer to the garage door, and before the ravenette was fully unentangled, the redhead ran out the door and into the garage. 

Hurrying over to the door that led from the garage to the side yard, he pushed it open, then quickly ran to the other side of the garage where the air mattresses were stored, and hid behind one of the stacks, then waited, holding his breath. _{{Fuck fuck fuck, you are in so much trouble... he’s going to kill you if he catches you... shit...shit shit shit... please don't come over here... please... fuck... I'm so dead...}}_

Just then, the door to the kitchen opened, and Jungkook stalked out. “Jeon Jimin! There’s no point in hiding, we both know I’m going to fucking find you, and when I do...” 

Jimin almost called out a retort but managed to hold his words, and suddenly he heard Jungkook’s voice moving away as he saw the other open door and went to it. 

“Jeon Jimin, are you out here?! If you’ve gone to the gardens... goddammit... I’m going to find you, you little shit, and you are going to be sorry...” 

Jimin gulped and shuddered, but as soon as he heard Jungkook’s voice getting farther away, he ran back to the outside door, slammed it shut, and locked it. Seconds later, he heard Jungkook on the other side of the door, banging on it and rattling the doorknob, the raven’s voice low and terrifying, demanding the redhead open the door, but Jimin had no intention of doing so. 

“YAH! PARK JUNGKOOK, I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU! YOU’RE JUST A BUNCH OF HOT AIR!!” 

_{{OH SHIT!!! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! Please please please...}}_ Jimin hurried into the house and ran to the glass wall to make sure the sliding door was locked, and just as he pushed the button and heard it click into place, Jungkook appeared, scaring the bejesus out of the redhead, and causing him to scream. 

“Jimin...” Jungkook said through the glass, his voice a bit distorted by the thick panels, but still quite audible, “you had best unlock this fucking door and let me in... you are already in more trouble than you previously were, and every second you make me wait adds to it... open the fucking door...” The raven’s expression was more furious than Jimin had ever seen it, and he looked wild and ruthless, causing the redhead to wonder if he’d poked Jungkook’s beast harder than he could actually handle. 

“Um... Jungkookie, I’m... uh... I’m going to leave the door locked until you calm down... I uh... I didn’t mean what I said...” Suddenly, Jimin realized that he didn’t know if the upstairs sliding door to the deck was locked or not, and as soon as the thought went through his brain, he saw Jungkook look up at the roof of the deck above his head. “Fuck... fuckfuckfuck!!!!!" Jimin raced up the stairs, leaped over the bed, and barely managed to make sure it was locked before Jungkook got there. 

“I don’t know how you fucking did that faster than I did, Jeon Jimin, but you really need to stop fucking around now and let me in...” Jungkook’s expression was flat; his pupils were huge, and... 

_{{Holy shit, is he baring his teeth at me??? Good god, Jeon Jimin, if you survive this night, it will be a miracle...}}_ “Nope, not until you cool off...” Jimin knew that was unlikely to happen as long as Jungkook couldn’t get in the house, but at this point, he threw caution to the wind and went with his instincts, even if it might get him paralyzed later. The redhead worked up his courage, forced a grin to his lips, then waved, turned around, and walked past the bed and toward the stairs, with not a single look back. 

“JEON JIMIN, YOU GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!! GODDAMMIT, YOU BRAT!!! YOUR ASS IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!” 

Jimin sauntered to the stairs like he didn’t have a care in the world, then sat down where he wasn’t seen from the windows and took a deep breath. “Shit... I’m so dead... of course, I could get in one of the cars and make sure the doors were locked and open the garage door, then leave... except he’d probably stand behind the car and there’s no way I could run him over... fuck... what the hell was I thinking...” He shook his head, then went the rest of the way down the stairs. 

As he came around the corner, he saw Jungkook standing at the sliding glass door downstairs, and Jimin lifted his hand and waved again, then nonchalantly walked over to the couch, plopped himself down on it, and grabbed the remote. 

When Jungkook saw the TV begin to lower from the ceiling, he almost screamed in frustration. Still, he didn’t want to do more yelling than he already had, because his family might begin to wonder what was going on and come to investigate. Consequently, he stood there silently for a few minutes, fuming as he watched Jimin flip through a few channels, then apparently decide to watch a movie. “I’m surprised he’s not making fucking popcorn, too,” the raven grumbled to himself, then jaw dropped when Jimin stood up and walked into the kitchen to do just that. “Oh, hell, no, you have got to be fucking kidding me...” 

Jungkook walked to the windows that looked into the kitchen and stood there, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared in at the redhead, who peered out and waved. 

“Hi Kookie! Too bad you’re not in here, the popcorn smells really good, and I’m going to watch one of those movies by that silly director you like... oh well, maybe another time...” Jimin stuck his tongue out, leaned over the counter, reached out, then jerked on the cord that brought the blinds down to cover the windows and cut off the sight of the ravenette. “Fuck... oh, fuck... I’m... yep, I’m dead... the guys are going to have to write my eulogy... fuck...” He took the popcorn out of the microwave, left it on the counter, and then went back to the couch, purposely not looking toward the sliding door. The redhead plopped himself on the sofa as though there was nothing unusual going on in the slightest, picked up the remote, and turned the volume on the TV up louder, then sat back and pretended to become engrossed in the beginning of the movie. 

“Jeon Jimin, I have no idea what the fuck you think you’re doing, but you are definitely not getting out of that punishment now...” Jungkook growled softly to himself as he turned around and looked over toward the big house. He knew he could go over there and get a key from his mom, but also knew there would be questions, and he didn’t want to open up that discussion. And then, he remembered something. 

A few minutes later, he was standing in the front entryway of the house, having found the spare key hidden in a fake rock along the pathway to the door, and he closed the door quietly behind himself, then waited for a moment. And then, he walked through the front of the house and around the side of the fireplace wall near the kitchen, stopping when he was just inside the living room area, and waited for Jimin to notice him. 

Jimin had actually become engrossed in the movie called Blazing Saddles, and he was laughing at the antics of the characters, then suddenly wishing he’d brought the popcorn back to the couch. As he started to stand up to get it, he looked toward the kitchen and saw Jungkook looming there, completely silent and still, wearing the most predatory expression Jimin had ever seen on anyone, and possibly even on any actual predators of the animal kingdom. 

“Uh... hi...” Jimin said, his body tensing to vault over the couch as Jungkook slowly moved toward him. 

“Jimin... I highly suggest you don’t run again if you want to sit comfortably by the end of next week...” 

“Now... Jungkook, I... I just... you... um... really, I didn’t mean any of what I said...” Jimin started babbling, then shrieked when Jungkook exploded into motion, leaping the coffee table with the intent of bowling the redhead over and onto the couch. 

Jimin, however, had been expecting that and being the dancer that he was, he’d turned his body surreptitiously, so when Jungkook leaped, Jimin jumped out of the way, then vaulted over the back of the couch and started running again, knowing the forward momentum of the raven’s action would carry him to the couch, and he’d have to get up before he could chase after the redhead. 

“GODDAMMIT JEON JIMIN, YOU GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE!!!!” Jungkook stood up from the couch, but stopped as he heard Jimin pounding up the stairs, then a loud slam as he ran into the powder room and locked the door. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he exclaimed, raising his hands in the air and gesturing toward the upstairs, then shaking his head. “Fine, you bratty little shit, we’ll see how you feel about poking the fucking beast to this extent...” He walked into the kitchen, opened the drawer of odds and ends, rummaged through it, then picked out the key to the powder room door, and went up the stairs. 

Moments later, Jimin heard the doorknob rattle, then gasped as it turned, and the door began to open. “Oh... oh fuck... of course there’s a key, you dumbshit babo, he whispered to himself, then gulped as the door opened wide and Jungkook was standing there, and _{{honest to god taking up the entire doorframe... how in the hell is he doing that???}}_

“Are you ready to take your punishment now, Jeon Jimin, or do you plan to get me to run around the fucking house again?” Jungkook growled threateningly. 

Jimin gulped, his fingers plucking at the hem of his sweatshirt. “I’m... I’m sorry, Kookie... I just... I was just... trying to get you angry, and I... I got carried away...” 

“No shit.” Jungkook answered, as he entered the small room and walked toward the redhead, while Jimin backed up until he was pressed against the wall. “Come here.” The ravenette grabbed the elder’s bicep and dragged him out of the room, toward the toy cabinet, although Jimin was pretty sure there wouldn’t be any fun for him in the next few hours, or possibly days. 

Stopping beside the cabinet, Jungkook opened a drawer and removed the wooden paddle that resembled the one at the dorm, causing Jimin to struggle a little until the ravenette turned his head and glared at him. Jimin gulped as his dark hazel gaze took in the grim expression on the raven’s face. _{{Shit... this persona is fucking spooky... he’s so... calm and quiet... I am fucking dead...}}_

The raven dragged the redhead over to the bed, pushed him forward, and then snarled, “Hands on the bed...” 

Jimin did as he was told, his body shuddering slightly as Jungkook curled his finger into the belt loop at the center of Jimin’s jean waistband and tugged, pulling the dancer to his toes. The ravenette pressed the paddle to the seat of the redhead’s drawers then asked, his voice a low snarl. “Do you know why you’re getting punished, Jeon Jimin?” 

Jimin’s brain promptly took a vacation and let his emotions take over, and he blurted out, “Because you could kiss that girl, but I couldn’t do anything that ‘might’ make you jealous!!


	17. And So It Begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are about a very severe punishment. There is no blood. There is love and care. Still, read at your own risk, if things like this trigger you.

Jungkook’s eyebrows rose to hide under his bangs, and he dealt a hard swat to the center of Jimin’s sit spot, causing the elder to yelp. “Jimin, you don’t want to push my buttons any more than you have... do you know why you’re being punished?” The angrier the ravenette became, the more chilling the tone of his voice was, but that didn’t convince the redhead’s common sense to make an appearance. 

Jimin frowned, took a deep breath, and then grumped, “Because you’re being an eolgan-i!” 

A harder swat followed, eliciting another yelp, and Jungkook growled, “I am not fucking kidding you when I tell you your ass is going to pay for all of this... so it would be an excellent idea if you’d stop pissing me off more than I already am... I won’t ask again... why are you fucking being punished??” 

Jimin sniffled and danced around on his tiptoes a bit, trying to mitigate the sting in his cheeks. His more stupid self finally took the backseat, and the redhead was profoundly relieved when his brain returned and answered this time. “Because I was dancing sexy and showing off in front of a bunch of people, and grinding on Tae, and I was shitty to you and our friends.” 

“And why did you do that?” 

Jimin sniffled, then cringed as his mouth opened and spoke, without his consent. “Because you were sucking face with that bitch in the bar!!! NO, THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY!!!” 

Jungkook blinked, an incredulous look crossing his face, and he pulled harder on the belt loop, almost lifting Jimin's toes entirely off the floor, then paddled him hard until the redhead was wailing. “Park Jimin, do you think I was kidding when I said this would be one of the worst punishments you’ll ever get from me, and you really need to stop fucking testing me???!!!” Every word was accompanied by a stinging whack.

Jimin did not miss the fact that Jungkook didn’t call him Jeon Jimin, indicating how seriously infuriated the ravenette was. “N-no... o-ow...ouch... shit... ouch...” he stammered through his tears. 

“Then answer the fucking question. Why were you dancing sexy and showing off in front of a bunch of people and grinding on your best friend, who also happens to be so fucking hot, it should be illegal???” 

Jimin swallowed, then replied, his voice hitching as he cried, “Be-because I thought you were... were fooling around with someone else...” 

“Why did you think that?” Jungkook held his hand poised, ready to swat Jimin again if another smartass comment passed his lips. 

“B-because you were gone l-longer than you said you would b-be, and then I saw you kissing her...” 

“Did you know why I was gone?” 

“Y-yes... y-you went to the bathroom...” 

“So, why did you grind on Tae and act like such a shit to me?” 

“To... to get back at you... because I was jealous...” 

“And you thought to yourself, ‘Self, since I’m feeling jealous, let’s see if we can make Jungkook jealous too, even though he’s already warned me not to do that... it sure sounds like a great idea!’... I have news for you, baby... I am definitely irate enough to punish you now, and you will regret every single thing you’ve done, both on Saturday night and tonight... I don’t know what the fuck got into you with locking me out and making me chase you, but you obviously lost your mind, and I am going to make sure you don’t do it again... now, fucking count..." 

Jimin screamed when the first of the counted ones landed, his hands fisting into the covers, and after the twenty-fifth was delivered, he was wailing. The ravenette released his hold on the redhead’s jeans, grabbed Jimin’s bicep, and dragged him to the bathroom sink. Setting the paddle on the counter, he unbuttoned and unzipped the elder’s pants, then yanked them and his panties down to his ankles, heedless of the pain it would produce when the material dragged over the boy's burning buttocks. 

Forcing the redhead to turn around and bend forward, Jungkook lifted the hem of his sweatshirt and Jimin began to cry harder, expecting to feel the hard wood on his bare bottom, but instead he felt the ravenette’s fingers poking and prodding ungently, and he lowered his head and cried harder while he waited for whatever the younger intended to do. 

A moment later, Jungkook turned Jimin around again, then bent to pull the elder’s underpants and jeans back up, zipping and buttoning them, then picked up the paddle and handed it to him. “Hold this.” The raven grabbed Jimin’s arm, then reached into the cabinet and brought out the jar of cream, before pushing the redhead toward the stairs, then down. Once they reached the first floor, Jungkook walked Jimin toward the dining room table, set the cream down, and then gestured for the other to place the paddle next to it, before dragging him to the back of the couch and pushing him into The Spot. “Bend over.” 

Jimin shuddered at the steely tone of Jungkook’s voice and did what he’d been told immediately, his hands moving automatically to rest on the couch seat. He winced and began crying harder when the ravenette walked away from the couch, then heard what he knew was the leather strap being picked up from the table. “J-Jung-kook... p-p-please...” 

“Are you using your colors, Jimin?” Jungkook snarled. 

After a long pause, Jimin shook his head and gasped, “N-no... n-no I’m n-not...” 

“Are you sure, Jimin?” There was no less anger and savageness in the raven’s voice, but Jimin realized Jungkook wouldn’t ask if he didn’t intend to stop if the redhead used his safe words. 

“I... I’m s-sure... J-Jungkook...” 

“All right... and I’ve changed my mind,” Jungkook growled, “you will count... before I start, remember the rules, and use your safe words if you need to, do not do something you think I want you to do... understood?” 

“Y-yes... J-Jungkook... ONE!!!! OUCH FUCK!!!!” The first stroke of the leather landed, and Jimin howled, realizing that what Jungkook had said was true, and this hurt a whole lot more than the belt, especially after being so thoroughly paddled. He was suddenly very sorry he’d pushed more of the raven’s buttons. 

Jungkook gave Jimin a few moments to process the pain, watching the elder’s body language as the boy took deep breaths and trembled. As soon as he had quieted down a bit, the ravenette whipped him again, in the same spot, and just as hard, eliciting a screamed “TWO” from Jimin’s throat. 

“OOWOWOWOWOWOWOW... FUCK... FUCK!!!” Jimin cried as he shifted from foot to foot to try to alleviate some of the burn, shocked at how badly his ass hurt, and terrified of how much more he would hurt later. Still, he wasn’t feeling emotionally unstable, and he gulped, knowing that as soon as he relaxed, the next would land. He then unconsciously nodded his head a bit when he’d talked himself into accepting the rest. 

Jungkook saw that little signal and smacked the strap against Jimin’s ass again. The rest of the strokes were given in that manner, with the redhead calling the number, then screaming, sobbing and panting, the pauses between each stroke lasting a little longer each time, before he would give that slight nod, still unaware, until he’d counted fifteen and was shrieking into the blanket he’d stuffed into his mouth and lying wholly over the back of the couch. 

“Okay, baby, that’s the last of those, come here...” The ravenette set the strap down over the back of the couch and then reached for Jimin, his hands gentle, his voice soft and calm, and helped the redhead stand up. As soon as Jimin was standing straight, he turned to Jungkook and wrapped his arms around his waist, clinging to him as he cried, while the younger held him and stroked one hand over his hair and the other up and down his back. 

“Fuck, ow... ow it h-h-hurts so much... fuck... owowowowowow...” Jimin clung to the ravenette, his face pressed tightly into the crook of the younger boy’s neck, his entire body shaking from the fire consuming his ass. 

Once Jimin had calmed down considerably, Jungkook whispered, “Here, sweetling, come to the kitchen with me, let me soothe your eyes a bit, and make you a cup of tea...” The ravenette led the redhead to the kitchen and kept an arm around him while he prepared a cup of warm barley tea with a bit of cream and extra honey, then urged the elder to drink it. Once he’d finished the cup, Jungkook gave him a glass of water. “Drink this too, baby... we don’t want you getting dehydrated.” And once he’d finished the water, the younger pressed a cool, damp cloth against his eyelids and held him, gently rocking him from side to side. 

Jimin held onto Jungkook’s waist, somewhat surprised that he could feel so comforted in the arms of the person who had just beaten the hell out of his bottom, while knowing the punishment wasn’t close to being over. “J-Jungkook?” He rasped, his voice hoarse from all of his loud cries. 

“Ne?” There was still a dark undertone to Jungkook’s voice, indicating his darker side was ready to come back whenever it was time, but for now, his arms and hands were gentle and kind, and he pressed a soft kiss against Jimin’s sweaty forehead. 

“How come the tea, too?” 

“Because the honey will help keep your energy up. Since we didn’t eat dinner yet, I don’t want you to start getting dizzy or pass out. Do you need to use the restroom before you bend over the chair?” Jimin thought about it for a moment and shook his head. “What’s your color, baby?” 

“G-green, Jungkookie...” 

Jungkook nodded and nuzzled a sweet kiss over Jimin’s lips, then led him to the chair next to the fireplace. “Okay, five minutes, and no rubbing.” 

Jimin nodded and bent over the back of the chair, sobbing as his cheeks stretched and set the fire burning hotter, while Jungkook set a timer, then went to the desk on the other side of the wall and started getting his homework ready to work on it the next day. 

The timer went off, and Jungkook went to Jimin and helped him stand up. Then, he held him warmly and whispered, “What’s your color, baby?” 

“Green, Jungkookie,” Jimin answered. 

“All right... come here and let me get you out of your jeans...” Jungkook walked Jimin to the back of the sofa again, unbuttoned, unzipped his pants, and tugged them down, but left them pooled around the redhead’s ankles. “Bend over.” 

Jimin got into position and discovered there were two towels on the seat of the couch now; one large one laid flat over the cushion, the other a hand cloth and folded. 

“The little towel is for you to muffle your cries, instead of the blanket.” Jungkook’s Beast was back again, and although his words weren’t threatening, his voice was deep and menacing. 

“O-Okay...” A quiet whimper escaped Jimin’s lips when he felt the wooden paddle patted against his underpants-clad backside, a breath hissing through his teeth as just that small touch sent twinges through his body. 

“Count.” 

If Jimin had been harboring any hope that Jungkook would paddle him less intently with only his panties protecting his rear end, he was sorely – literally – mistaken. Each of the twenty he received was as hard as they’d been over his jeans, and these were given much more quickly, almost too fast for him to keep count. When the last one landed, he was holding the little towel against his mouth and screaming and had kicked his jeans off. 

And then he felt Jungkook’s fingers grip the leg openings of his panties and pull them up, one at a time, to view the deep red flesh, the ravenette checking to see if any of the cream was needed yet. 

Deciding it was, Jungkook tucked the fabric into the crack of Jimin’s ass, leaving his crimson cheeks exposed, then retrieved the cream and carefully touched minute amounts of it to the places that appeared to be wearing out. When he was satisfied that all were healed, he pulled the material out of Jimin’s cleft, covered his buttocks again with the thin garment, took the cream back to the table, and picked up the hairbrush.

"What's your color, Jimin?"

"G... green... J-Jungkook..."

Jungkook pressed the hairbrush against one of the redhead’s blazing mounds and growled, “Count.


	18. And After, The Loving Care

“ONE!!! Owwwww...” Jimin yelped, then wailed as the hated implement seared his skin. 

Again, Jungkook wasn’t waiting for long between each swat, and the next one came before Jimin was quite ready – as if he could actually be prepared – and he cried out, barely screaming the number before the next was administered. 

Twenty in total on each buttock was delivered, very firmly, and when the last landed, Jimin was bawling loudly and shaking. “OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!!!!!” Jimin cried as the ravenette helped him up. 

Jimin was led to the kitchen, cuddled while being fed a warm cup of sweetened tea, given a glass of water, his eyes soothed with a cool cloth, then asked if he needed to use the restroom, and finally what his color was. This time it was yes and yellow, and when the redhead came out of the bathroom, Jungkook continued to hold the sweet boy until he was able to breathe more calmly and finally said green. 

Another trip over the chair for five minutes occurred, then Jungkook helped him stand, asked his color as he cuddled him warmly again, and when the answer was green, the ravenette led Jimin back to The Spot. 

“Bare your bottom and bend over.” The ravenette murmured as he picked up the thin, whippy looking switch. 

“Can I... can I ask a question first?” Jimin whispered, his eyes round as he watched the raven swish the thing around, wincing as it whooshed through the air. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Have you... have you been... um... had one of those used on you before?” 

Jungkook stopped whisking the stick around and looked at the redhead and smiled. “Yes.” 

“W-w... what does it feel like?” Jimin gulped then whispered very softly, “It looks like it will cut...” 

“Mmm, it does, doesn’t it? But it won’t. However, it will feel like it is, and you will have thin welts for a while... a couple of hours at the most. This will hurt worse than the strap or the hairbrush, especially since your bottom is so sore already and you'll be getting it on the bare.” 

Jimin gulped, then slowly pushed his panties down to his thighs, his gaze on the thin stick in Jungkook’s hand, and then bent over the couch to rest his hands on the seat. Closing his eyes, he shuddered, then waited. 

“Count.” 

“ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jimin screamed, and he almost stood up to clap his hands over his ass, but he stopped himself at the last second. “Fuck... oh fuck that hurts... fuck...” He hopped from foot to foot, hissing breath through his teeth, and Jungkook waited, allowing the redhead to take as long as he needed to regain some of his composure. 

“What’s your color, baby,” the ravenette murmured, his gaze entirely on the redhead, reading his body language in case Jimin’s mouth said something his body wasn’t ready for. 

“G-green...” Jimin took a deep breath and relaxed, then closed his eyes again. 

Jungkook nodded, then laid another thin line of fire across the center of Jimin’s bottom, eliciting the same reaction from the boy, and so on, until fifteen in total were received, and the redhead was shrieking into the towel he’d stuffed into his mouth. 

When Jungkook helped him stand up, Jimin was a mess, sobbing, and keening, and the ravenette pulled him close and held him, while he whispered, “We can stop now, Jiminie...” 

Jimin cried for a bit longer, then shook his head and sobbed, “N-no... I d-deserve the full p-p-punishment... I was mean and snotty and rude to you and our friends and our host, and then bratty tonight... and I’m so sorry... I promise I won’t do any of that again... but... but I need the rest... so I don’t feel guilty...” 

“Mmm...” Jungkook led the elder to the kitchen, repeated the tea, water, and cool cloth, and again, when he asked if Jimin need to use the washroom, the redhead nodded his head. “All right, baby, then I’ll give you some more cuddles before you bend over the chair if you want them...” 

Jimin nodded and went in to do his business, and when he came out, Jungkook wrapped him in a warm hug and rocked him while whispering softly to him. “You’re doing so well, baby... such a good boy... just a little more, and it will be over...” 

Jimin nodded, sniffling and crying softly as he’d taken a look at the state of his backside and knew he was going to be not just sore but achingly painful for a few days unless he asked for the cream, or Jungkook took pity on him and used it. 

“Okay, back over the chair... what’s your color, baby?” 

“G-green...” 

When Jimin bent over the chair and presented his thoroughly cooked ass, Jungkook’s Sadist smirked and almost reached out and squeezed one of Jimin’s crimson cheeks. Still, he stopped himself, knowing that touch would not be welcome at the moment, and might actually cause emotional harm, so while the timer counted down, he finished getting his homework set out. 

When the timer dinged, Jungkook helped Jimin stand up, cuddled him close, and asked, “What’s your color, baby?” 

“Green...” 

Jungkook nodded and turned the chair around, then sat on it and gestured. “All right... over my lap...” 

Jimin winced as he bent, his ass throbbing as he moved, and when he was in position, Jungkook rested his arm over the redhead’s back and gripped his side, to hold him in place. 

“You don’t have to count these, Jimin...this one is also being given for making me chase you... I realize you did it to goad me into doing this, and I also know that you were curious about what would happen if you kept pushing me until I was at my most dark... this should convince you not to do it on purpose again... are you ready?” 

“Y... yes, Jungkook...” Jimin gripped the leg of the chair, a loud yelp startled from his lips at the first swat landing on his thoroughly tenderized flesh. 

The redhead had no idea how long the spanking lasted, but every slap was hard, and by the time Jungkook was finished, Jimin’s entire ass and the back of his thighs were on fire, and he was a sobbing, shrieking, exhausted mess, his body still reacting as though he was being smacked after the raven stopped. Finally, his mind registered that he wasn’t being spanked any longer, and he collapsed and broke down completely. 

“Come here, baby, here, stand up and come with me to the couch, let me lie down, and you lie on top of me... there, there, like this, sweetheart... let it out, baby, let it all out... all of the anger at your ex-bastard for the shitty things he did to you... all of the frustration at me for being a blockhead and not even thinking that girl might do something like that... that’s my sweet boy... it’s okay that you were jealous, Jiminie... I get jealous too, obviously... but it wasn’t okay to say those things to me or force Tae to join in, embarrass our friends and my father's friend, and make both Jisung Hyung and Insook Ajeossi keep everything quiet from my father... I don’t know how many times Tae has apologized to me now, and he wasn’t at fault, and hopefully, Insook Ajeossi will allow us to go to his club again. But, all of that is over now, you have fully paid your penance. I forgive you, and I love you to pieces, baby... now it’s time to rest for a bit and relax, then eat some dinner and maybe watch a movie, if you feel up to it... okay?” 

Jimin sobbed and clung to Jungkook tightly, letting the raven’s words soothe him like a balm, and eventually, he was able to breathe without hitching the air past his teeth, and he was lying as comfortably as he could on top of the ravenette, even as his ass felt like it was sizzling. “I... I love you too, Kookie... so much... no matter how much of a pabo I am sometimes, don’t ever believe me if I tell you I don’t... okay?” 

Jungkook smiled and nodded, then gently brushed the tears from Jimin’s face. “Okay... are you ready for another cup of tea and some water?” 

“Do I... do I have to bend over the chair again?” 

Jungkook shook his head. “No. I know I told you that you would, but I’ve changed my mind, I just want to take care of you now, no more punishment... although I will admit, you are fucking sexy when you bend over... mmm, which has me rethinking the cream...” 

“Okay... thank you, Kookie...” 

“For what, baby?” Jungkook asked softly as he nuzzled his lips against Jimin’s forehead. 

“For... for loving me enough to do what I needed... instead of making me go away...” Jimin started to cry again, and Jungkook tightened his embrace. 

“Baby... shh... I will never turn you away, ever... and if I had known you needed a hard punishment like this beforehand, I would have given it to you without you having to be a pabo... bad little devil boy... mmm... you still sure you want to live with me, you naughty little devil, now that you’ve seen the darkest part of me?” Jungkook almost lowered his hand to gently caress Jimin’s ass but stopped himself in time. “Dammit, spanking you that hard is like punishing myself since I can’t rub your bottom... definitely reconsidering the cream usage...” 

The sweet, cute words broke Jimin from his fears, and he giggled quietly, then sniffled and nodded his head. “Yep, I’m sure I wanna live with you... you spank way harder than they do, but your cuddles and food and comfort... kinda makes me want spankings all the time, although maybe not that hard... and definitely makes me want more of the other stuff you do, too... like... lots more of it... ‘cept... sometimes I gotta pretend I don’t like it... cuz I’m a bad little devil, you know... I can’t say I like stuff all the time, or I’ll lose my bad boy cred...” 

Jungkook started laughing and hugged Jimin tightly enough to make him squeak. “What a cute little devil boy you are... mmm... okay, tea, then water... do you need to use the restroom first? When you’re done, we can figure out what we want to eat... I think I saw another plate of mandu that magically appeared in our fridge since we left the house this morning...” 

“Mandu??!! I love your mom and Hae Ran... and yeh, I need to...” Jimin sighed softly, a happy little smile on his face. 

“It’s obvious they love you too, baby... okay, let’s get up... careful, sweetheart, go slow... Okay... mmm, you are so fucking adorable in just your sweatshirt... it’s like a mini dress, makes me want to..." Jungkook lifted the front of Jimin's sweatshirt and viewed his currently soft cock. "Oh, look at that... so tasty... mmm... okay, yeh, for sure rethinking the cream situation... all right, you go to the washroom, and I’ll make the tea.” 

Jimin shuffled slowly to the bathroom, and Jungkook went to the kitchen, started the barley water heating, then walked over to stand near the bathroom door and wait for the redhead to come out. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Jimin blinked owlishly at the ravenette, then stepped into his embrace and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. At the same time, Jungkook gently tilted the redhead’s head up and offered a warm, affectionate kiss. 

“Sweet boy... I love you with all my heart... come, the tea is warm, you drink that and your water, while I heat the dumplings. Do you want budae jjigae and galbi, too?” The two of them walked slowly to the kitchen, Jungkook’s arm protectively around the redhead. 

“Mhm, that all sounds yummy... can I help?” 

“No, baby, you drink your tea and water, then just relax, I’ll do the rest...” Jungkook nuzzled his lips against Jimin’s temple, then released his hold on the elder to pull the plates of food from the fridge, while the redhead drank his tea.


	19. I Promise, On My Life

“Koo...” Jimin whispered, causing Jungkook to whip his head around and look at the older boy from his voice’s tight sound. 

“Baby...” Jungkook immediately turned and wrapped his beloved in his arms, murmuring softly as the sweet angel started to cry again. “Sweetheart... jagiya... what’s wrong, baby?” 

“I... I want to sit... but...” Jimin cried harder, and Jungkook held him more tightly. 

“Oh, sweetling, I’m sorry, let me get you a pillow, I forgot to bring one... you stay right here, okay? I’m just going to run upstairs; I won’t be long...” 

Jimin nodded his head, and Jungkook released him, then took a quick detour to the dining room table to grab the tissue box, which he zoomed over and set on the counter in front of the redhead before he raced up the stairs. Mere moments later, he ran back down and placed a soft pillow on one of the tall chairs, then helped Jimin sit carefully. 

“Ow... okay, I... fuck that hurts... but... it’s bearable... at least for now, I’m not sure how long it’ll last...” Jimin sniffled and blew his nose, then threw the tissue in the little trashcan the ravenette had set next to him. 

“Nae salanghaneun salam,” Jungkook whispered softly as he brushed his fingertips over Jimin’s cheek and gently wiped away his tears, “this is what a true punishment feels like... do you understand now why I hesitated to give you one, and why you had to push so hard to get me to give it to you?” 

Jimin nodded his head, and Jungkook stood closer to let the beauty lean against him. 

“My love... if you ever want this again, ask... if it’s not a real punishment, I will be a lot more lenient with the cream... but, even though I very much want to take away that pain so I can have my way with you, I’m not going to do it... at least not tonight.” 

Jimin’s breath hitched in his throat, and a few more tears slipped from his eyes, but he nodded his head again. “I... I know, Kookie... I... I understand...” 

“All right... never forget that I love you, and baby, if you discover you need me to use the cream sooner than I’m inclined to, use your colors... you have that right, always, and I will never deny it to you.” 

“O-okay... t-thank you...” 

“You’re welcome, salangbad-a... now, are you calm enough for me to leave you and warm up dinner? Here’s your water, drink that when you’re done with your tea. And if you need me to hold you, even if I’m not done with the food, just let me know... I am not going anywhere and will stop everything to take care of you...” Jungkook pressed sweet kisses all over Jimin’s face, causing the redhead to blush and smile, then the ravenette heated the food and prepared plates for Jimin and himself. 

“I think I need to stand up now, Koo...” Jimin whispered as Jungkook set the plates down on the counter. 

Nodding and offering a soft smile, Jungkook helped Jimin from the chair, held him gently with one arm, and began to feed him little bites of the meal, chuckling quietly as the beautiful angel would finish chewing then open his mouth wide, like a little bird. “You, my sweet, naughty little devil boy, are so stinkin’ adorable...” The raven fed another piece of dumpling to the elder, then ate a few bites himself. 

After making sure Jimin drank all of his tea and water, then fed him until he said he was full, Jungkook reached down and gently rubbed his hand over the redhead’s full belly, grinning as he felt the slight roundness from the food beneath the fabric of his sweatshirt. “I’m always so amazed at how much you eat, baby... you don’t seem like you have enough room anywhere to store it... hm... then again, maybe that’s why your bottom is always so plump and perfectly biteable...” 

Jimin blushed deeply and offered a pleased little smile as he slid his arms around Jungkook’s waist. “You’re so weird... but I like it when you bite my butt...” 

Jungkook laughed, pressed his mouth against Jimin’s neck, gnashed his teeth, and then growled softly, “Yes, but I’m your weirdo... and good thing, cuz there’s no way you’d be able to stop me, rawr...” 

Jimin giggled and hugged the ravenette tightly, then let him go to put the dishes in the dishwasher. 

“Mmm... come here a minute, baby, you have something on your mouth...” Jungkook murmured softly as he came near, then lifted his finger and rubbed something all over Jimin’s lips. 

“Wae, wha... mmmmmmm...” Jimin started to exclaim, then moaned quietly and pressed himself against the younger’s body, as the ravenette had coated the redhead’s lips with honey, and was now sucking and licking them gently. 

“I always knew you were sweet, precious, but this is criminal, I'm calling the police...” Jungkook chuckled as Jimin continued to blush and lightly smacked his hand against the raven’s chest. 

“Aish, you pabo... oh... oh wait a second, lemme think... um... Oh! Two guys walk into a bar... the third one ducks...” Jimin leaned back a little and looked at Jungkook’s face, holding his breath while he watched the look of confusion cross the other’s face. And then, the light bulb moment and Jimin started giggling. 

“Oh my god, that... I was like ‘ducks? What ducks?’ Ahahaha, oh, that’s awful... I’m giving you Jin Hyung’s number so you can text him that one... ahahaha... that was awful...” 

“Hah, it was no worse than what you said!” Jimin replied indignantly, then the two of them burst out in giggles again. 

“Oh yeh, speaking of Jin Hyung... he and Namjoon Hyung both have birthdays at the beginning of December, and Jin Hyung texted me yesterday to invite us all to their birthday party... they usually combine it with their Christmas party, so it will be on the fourteenth. They were going to have it on the twenty-first, but I told him that was when your Winter Dance performance is, so they changed it.” 

Jungkook had begun to shuffle Jimin toward the couch, but when he said the last sentence, Jimin stopped and looked at him in surprise. “They changed the date of their own party just so I could be there??” 

Jungkook chuckled. “Well, you and me and our friends and my family... since Jin Hyung is my Appa’s younger brother's son, Eomma can’t very well tell him he can’t go, and of course my brothers and sister would go too..., and Jin Hyung said everyone loved all of our friends so much, they couldn’t imagine not having all of them there too... so... when we go to the dorm to pick up your tree and more of your clothes, we can tell all the guys, and I already told Jongin Hyung, he'll tell Taemin Hyung, you can tell Hobi Hyung and Jongdae Hyung when you see them at class on Monday... hm... I wonder if they’d mind if we invited Minseok Hyung and Hyun Noona too, I’ll have to text Jin tomorrow and ask... unless you want to ask him when you text him that Dad joke...” 

Jimin blinked then offered Jungkook a warm, happy smile. “Jungkook-ah... you are just incredible...” 

They shuffled to the couch, then Jimin waited while Jungkook created a little nest on the chaise end for them to snuggle in. “Eomma and Appa raised me right,” he replied to the redhead’s comment, earning himself a smack to his backside from the elder boy. 

“Aish, stop that... just say thank you when I compliment you, you big pabo!” 

“Hey! No spanking the Daddy, you naughty little devil boy!” Jungkook took Jimin in his arms, kissed him soundly, and whispered against his lips, “Thank you. And I love you. Hm... hang on a minute, I’m going to light the fire...” 

Every morning after there had been a fire in the fireplace, Jungkook quickly shoveled out the ashes and placed the makings for a new fire in the grate, to be sure he wouldn’t have to futz around when he was ready to get one going again. Consequently, it didn’t take long before the fireplace was sending out glorious heat into the chilly house, and he’d shucked himself out of his sweats and sweatshirt, then plopped onto the couch to lie there in his full, naked glory, as he beckoned to the redhead. 

“Okay, c’ mere and let me snuggle you, sweetheart... do you mind if we restart that movie you were watching earlier?” 

Jimin had watched the actions of the ravenette, his eyes widening when Jungkook stripped to his skin, and now he was standing beside the couch licking his lips as his dark hazel gaze traveled from the top of the raven’s head to the tip of his toes, and back again while lingering in a specific place for a few long moments. “Mmm... nope, don’t mind at all,” he answered distractedly while a certain part of his own body started to react to that delightful view. He started to place his knee on the couch to lie down with the other boy, then hissed a breath through his teeth. “Oh fuck... that hurts...” 

Jungkook nodded his head, although he did offer a sympathetic smile. “I know, baby... just take it slow... now that it’s been a while since you were spanked, your bottom might be a little less tender, and I can rub it for you, we’ll see... okay, that’s good... one knee, yep... here, hold my hands, I got your weight... okay, now the other knee... ow, not there! That had better have been an accident, you naughty little devil boy...” Jungkook pretended to frown at Jimin when he’d started to spread his legs and tried to kneel over the raven’s hips, but the pain that twinged in his buttocks caused him to stop short, and he’d brushed the cap of his knee over the younger’s stiffening cock. 

“It was an accident, I promise!” Jimin answered, although he turned his head a bit and made a face while sticking his tongue out, pretending to be bratty, and Jungkook laughed. 

“Mhm, I bet it was... you just wait, you naughty little devil, there will be more spankings for you in the near future!” Jungkook smiled as Jimin moaned softly, then helped the elder lower his body to lie on top of the ravenette, waiting for him to settle before pulling the soft yellow blanket over the two of them. “There... mmm... what do I have here, I wonder? Some cute, sexy, soft little thing... just begging for me to touch... how does that feel, is it okay?” The black-haired boy had slipped a hand down to very carefully begin to caress the redhead’s sore backside, and Jimin sighed softly and nodded his head. 

“That’s good... feels good... ’s gonna make me hard, Kookie...” Jimin relaxed fully and snuggled warmly on top of Jungkook’s body, and the younger boy pressed sweet kisses against the bright red bangs covering the elder’s forehead. 

“Mhm... we’ll see if I can do something else to make you feel good if that happens, although I will be very careful... jesu, I love touching you...” Jungkook sighed softly as Jimin lifted his face, and they started to kiss. Jungkook’s other hand stroked gently up and down Jimin’s back, his lips curving into a smile as he felt the redhead’s shaft lengthening alongside his own. 

“I love it when you touch me, too...” Jimin stopped talking for a moment, and the two of them listening to the sound of the crackling as the fire consumed the logs, then the beauty whispered, “Kookie? Um... can I... can I talk about my... um... my ex... a little bit?” 

“Mhm,” Jungkook responded, as he stopped stroking the angel’s back and instead wrapped his arm over his waist to hold him comfortably, while still stroking his aching cheeks comfortingly. 

“Y-you’re sure?” Jimin tucked his head under Jungkook’s chin and slowly rubbed his hand along the outside of the raven’s arm, underneath the warm blanket. 

“Absolutely,” Jungkook whispered softly. 

“So... um... when I... when I told you that... uh... my ex didn’t... he and I didn’t... I... I don’t know how to say this, Koo... but... but I need to tell you...” Jimin sniffled and trembled, and the ravenette hugged the redhead a little more tightly. 

“Take your time, beautiful; we have the rest of our lives... I promise, on my life, that nothing you say will ever change how I feel about you.”


	20. Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo

Jimin nodded his head to acknowledge that promise from his magnificent raven, and he cleared his throat to try to speak his piece again. Taking a deep breath, he squinted his eyes shut, then blurted in a rush, “I know a lot more about BDSM than I’ve told you...” 

“Mhm...” Jungkook replied quietly, which caused Jimin to tilt his head back and look at the ravenette’s face. 

“You... you sound like you already knew...?” 

“Mhm...” Jungkook murmured, and before the redhead could question him further, he whispered, “you were very nonchalant about some things that most people who had no experience with would have asked questions about... and the times when you’ve been the Dominant, you have been very capable at dishing out the punishments, although perhaps not so good at the aftercare... which I imagine is because you didn't receive any, yourself...” 

Jimin sighed, nodded, and sniffled, then rested his cheek against Jungkook’s shoulder as he began to tremble. “No, I... I didn't... I... I’m sorry...” 

“Shh, baby... you’re still learning that part... the main thing is that you want to comfort me, which will make it easier for you to remember it. Since you have only been taught the pain and not the care, it’s not surprising that you didn’t consider it at first. But it was obvious that you wanted to care for me when you realized what I needed, and to be honest, you are incredibly sweet and loving when you are comforting me.” 

Jimin smiled and whispered, “Well, you’re incredibly cute when you need snuggles, how could I not want to comfort my little bunny? Hm... maybe I should start calling you that, instead of kitten...” 

Jungkook chuckled and rubbed his chin over the top of Jimin’s head. “You can call me whatever you want, Jiminie... as long as you do it with love, it will be fine...” 

Jimin sighed softly and squirmed a bit, then flattened himself as entirely on top of Jungkook as he could and murmured, “You... you’re not mad at me for not telling you sooner, are you?” 

“Of course not, sweetling...” 

“But... I lied... and that day at Bonhwa Ahjae’s shop, you said...” 

Jungkook hushed Jimin with a murmur. “I said that if I asked you a specific question and I found out you lied to me, that would be something that would get you in trouble. When it comes to anything that happened between you and your ex-bastard... nothing you say or don’t say, whether it be skirting around the truth or an outright lie, will ever anger me. He traumatized you, and if you are never able to or just don’t want to tell me something or anything, I will not be upset.” 

“Even... even if I tell you I knew what butt plugs were? And that they came in different sizes?” 

Jungkook could feel Jimin wincing after he said that, and Jungkook squeezed him a little more tightly and chuckled. “Yes, even that... I wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but I was pretty positive that you weren’t nearly as naïve as you were trying to make me think you were. But I also put myself in your shoes, and... well... here I was, this guy from your past who’d done terrible things to you, suddenly wanting to do more terrible things to you, and you having had the bad experiences with your ex... I imagine there were times when you were wondering when I was going to turn into someone just like him... on Saturday night, for instance... hm?” 

Jimin shuddered and nodded his head, then started to cry. “I’m... I’m so, so sorry, Kookie...” 

“Jiminie, shhh baby... there is no need to feel guilty, I’ve forgiven you, you’ve taken your punishment like you said you would... your reaction was extreme, but it was also not too surprising... you remember that the reason I did everything to you tonight was so you’d realize that no matter how hard I punish you, I will take care of you afterward, and... if you’d have said red, even once, everything would have stopped. And, all would have been forgiven, immediately...” 

“You mean I could have said red at the beginning, and my butt wouldn’t feel like I’ve been kicked by a horse??!” 

Both boys started giggling, and Jungkook slid his other hand down to begin using both to softly soothe Jimin’s cheeks. “Well, yes, except then I wouldn’t have had such a good reason to do this...” 

“Hm... except you like playing with my butt, even if you haven’t spanked it...” 

“Well, darn, you’ve discovered my secret...” 

“Hah, big secret... I’d be surprised if there were anybody who didn’t know how much you love my butt...” 

“Hm... you know, I’d be surprised about that too...” 

“Hahaha... aish, you big pabo...” Jimin sighed softly and kissed the side of Jungkook’s neck. “I love you, Jungkookie...” 

“Mhm, and I’m your big pabo... and I love you more, Jiminie... do you want to talk for a while longer, or are you ready to watch the movie?” 

“Mmm... let’s watch the movie, and go to bed after, okay? I’m starting to get sleepy...” 

“We can do anything you want, baby...” 

When the movie was over, Jungkook realized that Jimin had fallen asleep while lying comfortably atop him. Not wanting to disturb his sweetheart, the ravenette turned off the TV, settled under the boy, and then allowed himself to doze off. 

A couple of hours later, Jungkook awoke to the feeling of a squirmy boy wriggling on top of him, a soft mouth nuzzling his neck, and soft, sweet moans issuing from Jimin’s parted lips. Turning his head to look at the beauty, he whispered, “Mmm Jiminie... whatcha’ doin’, baby? You awake?” 

“Mhm... I... please... I need you...” Jimin mashed his lips to Jungkook’s and kissed him hard, whining as he ground his hips against the ravenette’s, his hands gripping the younger’s shoulders tightly. 

“Ooooh, sweetheart... how does your bottom feel? What if I do this, does it hurt?” Jungkook gasped as the kiss was broken, rolled more fully onto his back, gripped Jimin under his arms, pulled him up a bit, and then gently rested his hand over one of the redhead’s round cheeks and lightly tickled his fingertip against the elder’s tight entrance. “Or do you deserve a licking, babydoll?” 

“Fuck... Jungkookie... you make that sound so hot and dirty... yes... fuck yes, I want that... I want your tongue in my ass... please Daddy...” Jimin’s voice was tight and soft, and his body was thrumming with desire. 

“Mmm... I think I forgot to mention this side effect of having a sore bottom... here... let me get up, and you get on your knees and rest your arms on the back of the couch... fuck, look at you, baby... your cheeks are bruised... you sure you want me to...” 

“Yes... fuck yes... please... jebal juseyo... niga pil-yohae...” 

“Oh baby, fucking hell, you’re gorgeous... okay... hang on a sec, I’m going to get the honey...” Jungkook rushed to the kitchen, grabbed the jar, then returned and murmured, “spread your legs a bit more... perfect... okay, I’m going to take all these pillows... and lie down under you... okay... sit back a bit... I’ll bend my legs, and you can lean... there... okay... just a little higher with the pillows... mmm... perfect... now... a little bit of honey right here and inside a little... oh baby, you are so fucking tight... mmm... all right... back up... down a little... there... you feel my tongue? Push... mmmm...” 

Jungkook had maneuvered himself and Jimin, so the raven was lying on his back with a bunch of pillows under the back of his head and shoulders to lift his torso at an angle from the couch, and his legs were bent with his feet flat on the cushion. Jimin was on his knees, crouching over Jungkook’s chest and leaning forward to rest his face on the raven’s knees, his arms wrapped around them, as he lowered his bottom toward the black-haired boy’s waiting tongue. 

“FuckkkkkkkkkkKookieeeeeeeee...” Jimin whimpered as he felt the wet muscle start to swirl around his rosebud, teasing the sensitive place and tasting the sweet, sticky honey. 

Jungkook rested his hands on the back of Jimin’s thighs and slowly licked that secret spot, then nudged just his tongue tip in, grinning as he felt the elder’s muscle clench and grip, then relax. “Mmm, delicious... Tell me what you want, baby... tell Daddy... what can he do to please his sweet, naughty little devil boy?” 

“Oh fuck... mmph... Daddy... kiss me there... lick me... fuck my ass with your tongue... and your fingers... make me cum, Daddy... make me cum all over you... please Daddy... pleaseeeeeee...” 

“Jesu, baby, hearing you beg like that... fuck... such a good boy for Daddy...” Jungkook did exactly what Jimin asked, first pressing sweet kisses against that tender bud, then licking with the flat of his tongue and tickling with the tip, and finally plunging it in and out until the redhead was delirious with pleasure. “Here, baby... make my fingers wet for you...” the ravenette murmured, then went back to the slow tonguing as he held up his hand, and the elder sucked on three of his fingers, soaking them with his saliva. 

“Mmph... please... please, Da... Daddy... pleeassseeeeeee....” 

“Fuck, sweetheart, here, here you go, baby, here they are... I’ll hold still; you move how you want to, okay?” 

“Mhm... ugh... mmph... fuck Daddy... oh god... oh goddddddd....” Jimin slid himself up and down Jungkook’s fingers, gasping and moaning, while the ravenette watched the redhead’s hungry ass devour his digits. 

“Baby... cum, baby... cum for Daddy...” 

“Not... not yet, Daddy... I need... I need your cock... fuck me... please Daddy...” 

“Dammit, Jiminie, you are so needy baby... here... let me get up... mmm... here, turn this way so I can stand behind you... that’s good, baby... I’m going to hold myself steady; you fuck yourself onto me, I don’t want to hurt your cheeks...” Jungkook wrapped his hand around the base of his dick and spit on his tip, then rubbed it over his head to get him at least a bit lubricated, then pushed himself against the elder’s tight pucker. “Fuck baby... your tight little ass is so ready, isn’t it... come on, sweetheart, take me... ohhhgoddddd Jiminie... fuck yes...” 

“K... mmm... oh, Daddy... Kookie... oh... so good... da joh-a...” Jimin inched back, groaning as he felt Jungkook’s tip pop past his tight muscle. He then gasped as he pulled forward and it popped back out. 

“Whatcha’ doin’... oh my fucking god... Jimin... you shouldn’t... jesu, that’s... fuck baby... I don’t know if I can keep myself from tearing you apart if you do... ohhhhhfuccckkkk...” 

Jimin kept pushing back, then moving forward, continuing the erotic tease. At the same time, Jungkook held his length steady and watched his tip disappear then reappear again, the feeling of the tight muscle spreading around his tip, driving him closer and closer to a climax. 

“Jimin... stop... stop doing that... take me deeper... I can’t... I can’t control... oh fuck baby...” Jungkook was panting and gasping, sweat trickling down his face and glistening on his back and chest, his toes curling against the rug, while he rested his other hand in the small of Jimin’s back. 

“Fuck me hard, Daddy... hurt me... claim me... I need you... I need to feel you... pleaseeeee...” 

“Goddammit, baby... fuck...” Jungkook’s voice changed to a low snarl, “you should... be more careful what you ask for, babydoll... here I come...” He let go of his dick and thrust forward hard, his hands moving to grasp Jimin’s hips and pull him back, a scream issuing from the redhead’s mouth as his painful backside was slammed by the ravenette’s groin. Jungkook’s beast was fully present, and he growled, “Bad boy... such a bad boy, teasing Daddy... I’m going to tear you up, baby... give you what you want...” 

Jimin hung onto the back of the couch for dear life, although he grabbed the blanket and stuffed it in his mouth as he started to shriek, the pain in his buttocks intense while Jungkook’s dick filled him and stretched his hole wide. He felt the raven’s balls slapping against his own as the younger drilled him hard, fucking the daylights out of him and grinding his hips against Jimin’s bruised cheeks, lighting the fire again. The red-haired beauty wailed into the blanket, clenching it in his teeth, his hands gripping the couch tightly, his head lowered as his body was battered back and forth, until finally, he shrieked Jungkook’s name and climaxed, shooting his seed all over the soft yellow material, and sobbing when he felt the raven meet his high right afterward, and fill his ass with his hot cum. 

Jungkook continued to hold onto Jimin and slowly rolled his hips, shifting his dick inside the boy’s body and further igniting the burn in his round cheeks, his voice low and dark as he whispered, “Jimin... I am about a half-second away from taking you over my knee and spanking your bruised ass, just because my Sadist wants to do it... so I’m going to very carefully pull out, and you’re going to hurry upstairs and get in bed, so I don’t... do you understand me? Don’t push that button, baby... you won’t like it, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop, once I start...” 

Jimin sobbed and nodded his head quickly, and as soon as Jungkook had pulled out, the redhead stood up and started to try to hobble away. “Ow... owowowow...” he gasped, each step sending a jolt of ache up his legs and through his ass, but he kept moving, afraid to stop and make the raven think he was testing him again. 

“Wait, baby, stop... let me... catch my breath for a minute... let me calm down... wait there, I’ll help you upstairs... just give me a second... fuck... jesu, Jiminie... you... the things you make me want to do to you... I’ve never been like this with anyone else... just one more second baby... mmm... oof... okay... okay, I’m okay now... come here, love... here... let me hold you... my sweet baby... I’m so sorry I scared you...” Jungkook was back to his usual self again, and Jimin came into his arms immediately, then clung to him tightly and cried. 

“I... I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I didn't mean to push...” The redhead sobbed until the ravenette gently tucked a finger under his chin and lightly brushed his thumb tip over his soft bottom lip. 

“Mmm, nope, you bad, bad little devil boy, you get all the kisses for apologizing, when you’ve done nothing wrong... here... let me taste your lips... sweet boy... mmm...” Jungkook kissed Jimin deeply, soothing his heart, and the redhead relaxed, bringing an upward curve to the ravenette’s mouth. “That’s my cute little devil boy... okay... mmm... would you like a little more tea with honey before we go up? Or I can bring you a cup after you’re settled...” 

“I don’ wanna be ‘lone... but I want tea...” Jimin sniffled and pressed his forehead against Jungkook’s neck, his arms tight around Jungkook’s shoulders. 

Jungkook chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to the beauty’s cheek. “All right, sweetheart...” He carefully helped Jimin to the kitchen, and a little while later, the two of them were upstairs, cuddled under the covers of their big bed. “Before I forget, I have a test on Monday, and I need to study tomorrow and Sunday, so you can lie on the couch and watch movies and tell me when you need anything, okay? We’ll go to the dorm on Sunday afternoon before we go to the big house for dinner.” 

“Mmm... okay, Kookie... saranghae, Jungkook-ah... jal ja...” 

Saranghae, Jimin-ah, eonjena, dream of me...”


	21. Now I Sound Like You

Saturday Morning 

“D-Daddy... p-please... ohgod pleasseeee... yesohyesohyes... fuck... mmph... da joh-aaaa... da johhhhhhh-aaaaaaa...” Jimin slowly came awake to find himself on his belly, his arms bent next to his chest with his hands gripping the pillow beneath his head, and as his thoughts began to come together, he peeped open his eyes, then blushed darkly. 

“Mmm... you were saying, baby?” Jungkook whispered, a smirk on his lips. 

“Wha... what was I saying? Oh... oh god.... oh fuck... yes... neomu joh-a...” Jimin closed his eyes again and slightly lifted his hips, inviting more of the sinful act being performed on him by the gorgeous ravenette. 

“Ah, mhm... something along those lines, baby... open your eyes and keep talking...” Jungkook’s voice was soft and low, and Jimin snuggled himself closer to the ravenette and opened his eyes again, marveling at the gentle, sweet expression on the boy’s magnificent face. 

The sun hadn’t made an appearance quite yet, but it was on its way, brightening the horizon and shedding enough light into the room for the two boys to see each other, and for Jimin to become more fully aware of both of their current states. 

Jungkook was lying on his side, pressed against the beautiful redhead, while his head was lifted and resting on his hand. 

Jimin, as he had already discovered, was lying on his belly with a pillow under his hips, and both of them were utterly uncovered, the sheets and blankets in a pile at their feet. The younger boy had apparently started another fire in the fireplace as the temperature of the bedroom was warm and cozy, and the redhead smiled, still blushing as he whispered, “So good, Daddy... feels so good... please don’t stop...” 

“That’s my sweet little devil boy... Daddy’s good boy... you were making such pretty noises in your sleep, baby, and I watched you hump your pillow for a while before I decided to get involved... you’re so fucking sexy...” Jungkook leaned close and brushed his lips over the bright bangs on the elder’s forehead and shifted his hand a little more insistently, causing Jimin to moan deeply. 

“mmm... was dreamin’ ‘bout you, Daddy... you were doin’ more of that stuff that you do to me... ‘n I was pretendin’ not to like it, but I couldn’ stop moanin’...” Jimin spread his legs a little wider and tilted his hips, gasping as Jungkook slowly slid his thumb out of the tight place he’d had it hidden, then gently rubbed his thumb tip over the redhead’s tender rosebud, eliciting more of those quiet little moans. 

“You’re always beautiful, baby, but when you’re like this, you’re otherwordly... maybe you really are a little devil boy, sent here to make me love you and do dirty, sexy things to you, so you can steal my soul... except, I’d give it to you freely for this...” Jungkook smiled as he pressed his thumb back inside, and Jimin groaned and flattened his chest to the bed while pushing his knees against the mattress and lifting his ass higher. “Such a beautiful little devil... so naughty... mmm... I might have to use the cream so I can spank you some more...” The ravenette slowly slid his thoroughly lubed thumb in and out of Jimin’s bottom, inching him along to a climax, and Jimin shuddered. 

“I... I want that, Daddy...” Jimin whimpered, and Jungkook’s eyes widened. 

“I see... I think that can be arranged... although, when we get out of bed, I have to study for a while after we eat breakfast, so you’ll just have to be a patient boy and watch movies until later...” Even as he said the words, Jungkook didn’t hurry his movements, intent on bringing lazy pleasure to his lover, keeping the pace slow and sensual. 

“Okay, Daddy,” Jimin whispered, then moaned and began to lift and lower his hips to actively participate in the gentle fucking. “Kisses... I need kisses... please...” 

“Mmm, all the kisses, just for you, baby...” Jungkook stretched his arm out and rested his cheek on his bicep, then nuzzled his lips over Jimin’s, before deepening the kiss and tilting his thumb to begin rubbing against the thin membrane shielding the boy’s prostate. 

It wasn’t too much longer before Jimin was spilling his seed into the pillow beneath his groin, while Jungkook smiled into the kiss as he felt the tight muscles gripping his thumb and the sensation of them trying to pull his digit deeper. 

“That... that was... so hot... Daddy...” Jimin panted, his breath warm and humid against Jungkook’s mouth as their lips continued to play gently. “I... do it again later... k?” 

“Mhm... I love making you feel good, baby... I love the sweet little sounds you make for me...” Jungkook stopped shifting his hand but kept his thumb embedded inside the red-haired boy, letting him take his time and decide when he was ready to move. 

Of course, nature took over, and Jimin’s stomach growled, then Jungkook’s answered, and the two of them started giggling. 

“I think that means it’s time to get up, baby...” Jungkook murmured as he carefully slipped his thumb out and leaned to press a warm nuzzle against the cap of Jimin’s shoulder. 

“Wah... I don’ wanna get up... hm... now I sound like you...” Jimin grinned as Jungkook snickered. 

“You keep picking up more of my bad habits. I already have you saying K Drama lines and Dad jokes, and now the stay in bed laziness... your mom is going to kill me...” Jungkook began to sit up and then gently placed his hand in the small of Jimin’s back as the redhead started to do the same. At the questioning glance from the elder, the ravenette murmured, “You’re going to be very sore when you start to move, baby... go slow... it will be easiest if you can get on your hands and knees and come to the edge of the bed, and I can lift you and set you on your feet...” 

“Oh... uh... o-okay...” Jimin remembered when he’d been sore the Sunday after his dance performance, and although that had been bad, he assumed it was mostly because he had never had that happen to him before. Consequently, he thought Jungkook was just overly protective, and so, the redhead started to move fairly quickly, yelping as the bruises under his tender skin woke up at once and began to clamor for attention. “OWWWW!!!” 

Jungkook winced and moved closer while Jimin rested on his elbows, having pressed his hips back against the pillow. 

“OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!” Jimin lowered his head and started to sob, and Jungkook laid back down beside him and slowly rubbed his hand up and down the redhead’s back. “Fuck, it hurts, Kookie!!!!” 

“I know, baby... relax, calm down, sweetheart, once you get moving, it won’t be so bad...” 

“NO, YOU DO NOT FUCKING KNOW HOW THIS FEELS OWWWWWWWWW!!!!” Jimin was not looking at Jungkook as he screamed, so he didn’t see the brief appearance of the raven’s beast, but the black-haired boy quelled his anger quickly and just continued to rub the elder’s back. 

“Jiminie... hush, baby... I do know how it feels, I’ve been in your position a few times... relax baby... come on, just go slow... I swear, it will be a little better, once your muscles start to move... after all, they have been resting for hours now, of course, it would hurt worse at first...” 

As much as Jimin wanted to deny it, Jungkook’s gentle voice and warm caresses did soothe him, and he slowly quieted, then leaned against the other boy and gasped, “You... you’ve had this happen to you? Ow...” 

Jungkook smiled and chuckled softly, then nodded as he nuzzled his mouth along Jimin’s bicep. “Mhm... I told you I’ve had everything done to me that I’ve been doing to you, remember?” 

“Oh... yes, now I remember... mmm... and... and it won’t be so bad if I move? 

“I won’t lie, baby, you’ll most likely need me to carry you around for the rest of the day and tomorrow if we don’t use the cream later, but by tomorrow night, you should be able to sit still long enough to attend classes...” 

Jimin gulped. “Attend classes??” 

“Mhm... I told you your ass would pay for everything you did... two days of pain are not nearly enough...” 

Jimin sniffled, then turned his head to look at Jungkook’s expression, noting the beast lurking behind his dark eyes. “Oh...okay... um, D-Daddy?” 

Jungkook began to gently caress Jimin’s bottom, his touch so careful it was more like a soft breath at first, although he did press a little harder for a moment, causing Jimin to gasp. “Yes, baby? And, sorry, I was testing to see how much I could rub... that was too much, this should be enough to feel nice, even if I’m not removing the pain... just tell me if you don’t want me to do it, okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy... but... it does feel nice... Jimin lay down fully again and gazed into Jungkook’s eyes, then whispered. “You sure we can’t stay in bed all day, so I don’t have to move?” 

Jungkook smiled warmly and leaned close to kiss Jimin’s cheek. “If you want to stay in bed all day, you can, but I have studying to do, and I have everything ready downstairs. I could bring it all up here if you want me to... and what were you going to ask me, sweetness?” 

“Hm...” Jimin thought about that for a minute, then shook his head. “No, it’d be too hard to see the TV while I’m on my stomach, and I’m pretty sure I won’t want to lie on my back... and... um... if I... if I wanted to use... um...” The beautiful redhead blushed deeply and gulped, then opened his mouth to continue, but the words wouldn’t come. 

Jungkook nudged his nose tip against Jimin’s ear, then whispered, “Yes, you could use your colors, angel...” 

“Even... even though I was really, really bad??” Jimin blinked owlishly at the ravenette, as though astonished that the rules still applied. 

“Well, of course, you could, even if you were really, really bad... if we didn’t have the cream, you’d have to deal with the consequences, but since we do, you can ask me to heal you. The only thing is, if you ask to get out of the repercussion of what you did, you would also have to ask yourself if it was fair for you to do so. You caused a lot of trouble and made a lot of people uncomfortable, last weekend... you’d have to ask yourself how you would feel about chickening out...” 

Jungkook’s tone was no less warm and loving, but his words caused Jimin to start to cry softly. The redhead knew Jungkook had used that specific phrase to remind Jimin of what he’d said to the ravenette last night, and although the younger didn’t include the nasty insult that the elder had said after making the comment, Jimin heard it in his head. “I... I’m so sorry...” 

“Baby, shh... hush, sweetheart, it’s all right...” Jungkook rolled over onto his back, gently tugged Jimin to him, and carefully helped him lie partially atop his warm body, the beautiful angel wincing as his leg bent and his bruised backside and thighs twinged. “Come here, love... it’s all right, baby... I’m not saying you should feel guilty if you ask me to help you, I’m saying you’d have to ask yourself if you would... you took all of your spankings very well, you were such a good, good boy... if you can’t handle the pain now, that’s perfectly fine.” 

The ravenette gently rubbed his hand up and down Jimin’s back, while softly combing his other fingers through the elder’s flame bright hair. “I’ll tell you a little secret, sweetheart... I’ve asked for the cream after a couple of my punishments, even though I knew I should have lived with it. But I wasn’t able to, even though I tried. Maybe I’ll tell you the details someday, but to be honest, I am not proud of why I was chastised so thoroughly, and I’m not sure I want to get into the past that deeply... we’ll see. So, yes, you can ask for the cream, but can I suggest waiting until you’ve experienced what this feels like for a little while? To see if you do need to ask? I just don’t want you to ask and then wonder if you could have handled it, and feel guilty because you think you didn’t try hard enough.” Jungkook nuzzled the redhead's mouth, then whispered. "I know you, Jiminie, I know you would second guess yourself..."


	22. I Do Need Help

Jimin had stopped crying, the feeling of Jungkook’s voice rumbling through his chest and the quiet calmness of his tone doing quite a bit to calm the redhead’s fears. Even though he knew the twinge would come, he squirmed around a bit until he was lying entirely on top of the younger, his breath hitching when he spread his legs and rested his knees on the mattress on both sides of the raven’s hips. “Ow...” he hissed through his teeth, then frowned and pretended to pout while lightly hitting his fist against Jungkook’s shoulder when the ravenette chuckled. “No fair laughin’ at the cute little devil with the sore bottom, you big meanie...” 

Jimin’s comment startled a snort from Jungkook, which started Jimin giggling, and then Jungkook joined in, and the two of them chortled for a long minute, while the younger boy hugged the elder warmly, while nudging sweet kisses all over his face. 

“You really are ridiculously cute; you know that?” Jungkook murmured when they’d stopped laughing, as he gently started to rub Jimin’s bottom again. “You did ask for another spanking later, so we could compromise... wait until then for me to use the cream, then I’ll spank you and make you cry again, but I’ll make love to you, and the ache won’t be as bad tomorrow. If you feel too weird about going to school like that, I’ll use the cream on Monday morning. But you’re still going to have a sore bottom when we go to the dorm and to dinner with my family tomorrow...” Jungkook pressed his lips against Jimin’s ear and whispered conspiratorially, “so I can squeeze your ass, which will make you all needy and beg me to claim you again...” Jungkook leaned his head back and looked into Jimin’s eyes. “Deal?” 

Jimin blinked, then blushed and tucked his forehead against Jungkook’s neck, bringing another chuckle from the raven’s throat, then the red-haired beauty whispered, “Deal, Daddy...” 

“Ah, that’s my good, sweet, adorable little devil... okay, I really need to get up, I need to use the powder room, and I imagine your tea and water would like out, about now... so... here, it might be easier to get on your hands and knees now, since your legs are already bent... okay... shh, baby, I know... there... okay, now I’ll get up... here, face away from me for a minute... ooh...” Jungkook hissed a breath through his teeth when he got a good look at the effects of having handled Jimin so roughly the previous night, as the elder turned around on the bed, the ravenette’s hand lifting to his mouth and tears filling his eyes. 

Before the raven could get himself back under control, Jimin turned his head and looked at Jungkook over his shoulder, as he said, “It doesn’t hurt toooo badly right now... Koo?” 

“Fuck, Jimin-ah, I am so sorry... I need to use the cream... fuck... stay here...” Jungkook started to cry and turned to go to the cabinet at the sink, then remembered he’d left it downstairs on the dining room table. “I have to go down and get it; I’ll be right back...” His voice was ragged as he tried to keep from sobbing, and Jimin threw caution to the wind and hurried off the bed, then hobbled over to the full-length mirror and looked at himself. 

“Jungkook! Aish, you big marshmallow! Come back here!” Jimin shook his head and reached back, then gently poked and prodded his butt, hissing breath through his own teeth. 

Jungkook turned around, came right back, wrapped his arms around Jimin, buried his face against the redhead’s neck, and cried harder. “I’m so sorry, Jiminie!!!” 

“Jungkook... Jungkookie... hush, bunny... it’s not that bad... see? There are no cuts or welts, even from the switch. It just looks... well... yeh, I guess it’s kind of... well, it looks way worse than it is, because if it were really as bad as it looks, I wouldn’t be standing up... which, to be honest, is not too comfortable, but I don’t feel like my legs are going to collapse.” Jimin hugged his arms tightly around Jungkook’s waist and smiled. “I swear to god, one second you’re this big, horrifying predator ready to eat me alive, and the next, you’re my adorable little bunny, sad because you hurt my bottom... you’re so silly...” Jimin nuzzled warm kisses up and down the raven’s neck and cooed at him. “Adorable... just stinkin’ adorable... I’m okay, Kookie... just carry me around for the rest of the day, and I’ll be even better... okay? Don’t get the cream yet...” 

Jungkook took deep breaths to quiet his sobs, then blinked open his eyes and took another long look at Jimin’s backside. “I... I haven’t spanked you quite that hard before; I’m not used to seeing that many bruises on your skin... I definitely won’t do it often... you sure you don’t want even a little of the cream now?” 

Jimin grinned. “Yes, I’m sure... god, you’re cute... and now, I really have to pee... help me to the door, okay? I can go myself, and you can go downstairs and use that one.” 

“Oh, oh right, okay, sorry...” Jungkook went directly into nursemaid mode and helped Jimin walk to the powder room, treating the redhead as though he was the most delicate, precious thing in the Universe, then hesitating to let him go when they’d reached the little room’s door. “You’re sure you don’t need my help? It’s going to hurt a lot to sit...” The ravenette nibbled worriedly at his bottom lip as he waited for the redhead’s reply. 

Jimin couldn’t help but snicker and reached up to lightly pinch Jungkook’s cheek. “Oh my god, look at you, you are so soft... Jungkookie, I will be fine... you hurry and go, and I’ll leave the door open, so if I do need you, you’ll hear me call for you. I will definitely need you to help me shower and dress, so don’t be too long, okay?” 

“Okay!” Jungkook replied, before pressing a sweet kiss to Jimin’s plump lips, then hurrying down the stairs to take care of his own needs. 

Jimin rolled his eyes, an affectionate smile curving his lips, then shuffled into the little room. A very short time later, he heard Jungkook running back up the stairs, and the redhead called out, “Um... Jungkookie? I... gosh, this is embarrassing... I do need help...” 

Jungkook zoomed right into the little room, then blushed about six thousand shades of red when he realized precisely what Jimin was asking, which rivaled Jimin’s crimson hue but was still shy of it. “Oh... OH! Um...” 

The two of them looked at each other for about ten seconds, then Jungkook took a deep breath, put on as business-like of an expression as he could, and came to stand next to Jimin, holding his arms out and looking away. 

Jimin started giggling. “Jungkook... if you hold me there, I’ll do it on the floor...” 

Jungkook looked and realized he was standing just about six inches too far away and offered a sheepish grin. “Oh, sorry... uh... I haven’t done this part before...” 

“I haven’t either, so we’ll just muddle through... this is so weird...” 

They eventually got over their reluctance and took care of business. Both of them blushed the whole time while giggling awkwardly until finally, they were standing at the sink in the little room and washing their hands and casting shy glances at each other in the mirrored wall. 

“We’re not ever, ever, ever telling anybody about this...” Jimin said quietly as he caught Jungkook’s gaze. 

“Nope, not ever, cross my heart, and I will die for sure if anyone did find out...” 

“No shit, because I’d kill you since I wouldn’t be the one who said anything...” 

“You can count on me; I don’t think I’d be able to say the words, even if I did lose my mind and try to tell someone...” 

Jimin rolled his eyes and started giggling. “Oh, my fucking god, if you did tell anybody, I just know it would be Tae...” 

Jungkook blinked then joined in the hilarity as he gently led Jimin out of the little room and to the shower. “Oh my god, can you imagine? And then Sehun Hyung would know because it’s obvious Tae Hyung can’t keep a secret from him...” 

“I would never be able to talk to him again; I’d have to move out of the country...” 

“Well, I’d go with you...” The two of them stepped into the shower, and Jungkook turned it on, careful not to let the water run down Jimin’s back just yet, as even though it would be lukewarm, he wasn’t sure how much more pain the heat would add to the redhead’s cheeks and thighs. 

“No, you wouldn’t because you’d have been the one who told! I’d be so mad at you!!” Jimin looked at Jungkook questioningly when the raven didn’t push him under the stream as he usually did, then watched as the younger cupped his hand, filled it with water, and gently let it trickle over one side of the elder’s backside. “Ooo... ouch... too hot...” 

“Well, we both know what happens when one of us makes the other one mad... this happens...” Jungkook waved his hand toward Jimin’s bruised buttocks. “Hm... I was afraid of that...” he murmured after Jimin’s reaction to the water. “If I let the water get any colder, it will be uncomfortable on the rest of your body, so... how about if I wash you and get as little water on your backside as possible, then I’ll clean you there with a soft cloth?” 

“Hm, you’re right,” Jimin replied to the first comment, “then I’d be the one, uh... I’m still so embarrassed... geez...” The redhead lifted his hand to his face and placed it over his eyes, shaking his head. “So weird... so uncomfortably weird...” He lowered his hand and thought about the rest of Jungkook’s statement, then nodded his head. “Okay, let’s try that...” 

“All right... Once I’m done cleaning you up, I’ll get you dressed, and then I can either carry you downstairs, or you can lie in bed while I take my shower.” 

“Mmm... I want to stay near you, Daddy...” Jimin’s demeanor changed suddenly, and he pressed himself against Jungkook, his arms slithering around his waist as he hugged the ravenette tightly. “I love you, Jungkookie... I love how you say such crazy things with me... you make me realize that all the bad things my ex said to me weren’t true, and there really can be happiness and love, and... I really deserve to have it...” 

Jungkook wrapped his arms around the redhead and smiled at him sweetly. “Okay, sweetness, you can lie on the bed and watch your sexy Daddy take a shower... mmm... and I love you more, my Jiminie... and yes, yes, you do, and I will give it all to you for the rest of our lives...” 

Later, after a not so innocent shower scene between the boys, and then Jungkook bringing Jimin to tears from laughing so hard while the ravenette did goofy things in the shower ('I swear, Jungkook, you’re lucky I don’t have my phone here, or I’d be using the video to blackmail you right now!!', Jimin had said while he giggled), they were downstairs in the kitchen, deciding what to eat for breakfast. It was still early, just past eight, and Jungkook frowned at the clock. “I should have checked the time earlier, we could have stayed in bed for another hour or two, at least...” 

“Hah! I told you I didn’t want to get out of bed! Hmph!” Jimin was standing next to the counter, waiting for Jungkook to help him sit on the tall chair where the fluffy pillow waited for him, and the raven laughed, pulled the redhead close, and planted a lustful kiss on his lips, leaving the elder woozy, a happy little grin curving his mouth. “Wow... what was that for...?” 

“To remind you what we could have been doing if we’d stayed in bed, except someone’s tummy was hungry...” Jungkook gently rubbed Jimin’s belly, causing the redhead to sigh softly and nestle closer into his arms. 

“Yeh, well, yours answered, so I’m not takin’ all the blame...” 

“Shoot, I was hoping you’d forgotten about that...” 

The two of them giggled, then Jungkook lifted Jimin and helped him sit on the pillow, before asking, “Eggs, bacon and pancakes, baby?”


	23. Words Cut Deep

“Yes, please!” Jimin replied excitedly, then watched as Jungkook prepared their meal. 

Once they were finished and the dishes and pans were washed and dried, Jungkook stood next to the tall chair, and Jimin held out his arms, expecting the raven to lift him and carry him to the couch. 

“Hm... just a second, I have something I want to do first...” Jungkook murmured as he lifted his eyes to Jimin’s and licked his lips. 

“Uh... okay...?” Jimin replied, unable to keep from wiggling a bit as he felt his cock start to stiffen inside his sweatpants from the sultry look on the raven’s face. 

“Here, hold this... just like this...” Jungkook said as he grabbed the hem of Jimin’s sweatshirt and lifted the garment to expose his chest, then pressed the hem against the boy’s shoulders, indicating that was where he wanted it kept. 

“O-Okay...” Jimin watched curiously as Jungkook opened the fridge and reached in, his eyes widening when the younger pulled out the bottle of maple syrup. “Ooo... what’re you going to do with that, Kookie??” 

“You’ll see, baby... or more correctly, you’ll see and feel...” Again, Jungkook lifted his eyes to Jimin’s, the dark chocolate nearly engulfed by the raven’s blown pupils, causing the redhead to moan. 

“Oh... oh god...” 

“Mmm... I swear, baby, you still believe I’m a deity, don’t you...” Jungkook opened one of the cabinets, took out a small glass bowl, and then poured some of the cold syrup into it. Dipping his pointer and middle fingertips into the liquid, he brought the bowl close to Jimin’s chest, then slowly painted the elder boy’s nipples with it, causing the redhead to gasp at the cold, then moan as the raven gently massaged each little nubbin until they were hard little pebbles. 

“Oh, fuck... Koo...” Jimin groaned, his toes curling on the chair spindle. 

“Mmm... who’s Koo, baby?” Jungkook set the bowl on the counter, lifted his fingertips to Jimin’s mouth so the redhead could have some of the sweet stuff, then lowered his head and slowly licked the flat of his tongue in a circle around each of the elder’s areola's, before tickling the tip of his tongue against the tight little nubs. 

“Daddy... I meant Daddymmmmm...” Jimin’s hands moved to grip Jungkook’s shoulders as a tremor of desire rushed through him. “Ohgooooohhhh... ohgoohhhhhhhhh...” he groaned around the black-haired boy’s fingertips, arching his back to ask for more of the delicious teasing, ignoring the twinge in his bottom, while his cock stood fully at attention and pushed the material of his pants away from his body. 

“Oooo, Daddymmmmm... I like that... you should call me that all the time, babydoll...” Jungkook grinned, slipped his fingers from Jimin’s mouth, and kissed him deeply before whispering, “You want more of that, baby?” 

Jimin kissed Jungkook back, quiet moans passing his lips into the raven’s mouth, then nodded his head as the question was asked. “Mhm, I do... please Daddymmmmm... give me more...” 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Jungkook sighed softly, then murmured, “Tell Daddy what you want, baby...” 

“I want you to suck the syrup off my nipples and let me suck it off your fingers... please...” Jimin’s expression was slack with arousal, his sweet lips plumped out, his eyelids barely lifted, and his voice was a soft whimper, causing Jungkook to moan. 

“Jesu, you’re sexy... anything and everything for you, baby,” Jungkook replied, then repeated the process with the chilly syrup each time Jimin requested it until the redhead was gasping and panting, and he’d soaked the front of his sweats with precum. 

“Daddy... please... please, I need to cum... I’m so hard... please...” Jimin whined, his entire body trembling as waves of need rolled over him. 

“Mmm, my goodness, you certainly are, baby... I bet it won’t take long for you to explode... here, come here and stand up, sweetheart... is that okay? All right, good... now... down these go... oh jesu, look at this... what do we have here? What a gorgeous cock you have, baby... and you look absolutely luscious... but I bet a little of this...” Jungkook chuckled when Jimin hissed through his teeth as the ravenette brushed some of the cold syrup over his tip. 

“Cold... oooo... ohgod... ohgodohgod... fuck... Koo, I mean Daddy... oh... oh oh... you’re gonna make me cum Daddy... I... oh... ohgod... here I... here I cum... Daddycumming... cummingcumming nghhhh.... ohhhhhhhgoddddddddddd...” 

Jungkook swallowed every drop, then stood up and pulled Jimin into his arms, holding the angel warmly while he came down from his high. “Positively scrumptious, I’ll have to have more of you later, maybe with chocolate syrup on top...” 

“Mmm... anythin’ you wan’, Kookie... you can have whate’er you wan’...” Jimin smiled woozily at the younger boy, and Jungkook chuckled. 

“And you say I’m adorable, pfft... you’re the one who’s adorable, baby... mmm... well, now that we’ve made a mess of your pants, do you want me to get you another pair, or do you want me to take off your shirt too, so you can lie around naked?” 

“Nakie...” Jimin said, giggling, causing Jungkook to snicker. 

“I wonder what’s in that maple syrup...” he said as he chuckled, then shucked the redhead out of his sweats, left the clothes in a heap, and then picked up the beautiful elder and took him to the couch. “Okay, let’s get you all snuggled under the blanket...” 

“Blankie...” Jimin corrected, then giggled again, and Jungkook laughed and shook his head. 

“You goofball...” Wrapping Jimin almost like a burrito on the chaise end of the couch, where he would be able to see Jungkook sitting at the desk in the front of the house, the ravenette then stuffed a bunch of pillows under the elder’s head and around his body, effectively building him a cocoon. 

“Goober,” Jimin replied, then offered a wide grin when Jungkook blinked, and his eyebrows rose. 

“Goober? Hm... someone is going to be visited by the Dread Kissing Monster, who is also very skilled at tickling I might add, when that someone’s bottom isn’t sore...” Jungkook leaned down and kissed Jimin sweetly. “I’ll even give you a hint... that someone has bright red hair...” 

“Oooo... is it Ginger Spice from the Spice Girls??!!!” 

Jungkook blinked and leaned back. “Who?” 

“Jungoooooooo, Google them... The Spice Girls...” 

Jungkook shook his head and laughed. “My god, Jiminie, you are so weird... here, here’s the remote, do you need me to bring you anything right now? A glass of water or a cup of tea?” 

“Mhm, and you love it!” Jimin replied as he took the remote, then pursed his lips. “Hm... no, thank you, not right now, but thank you for asking.” 

Jungkook was sitting on the side of the chaise, his expression filled with love for the goofy boy snuggled among the pillows and blanket, and he reached under the soft cover and lightly tickled his fingertips along Jimin’s soft cock. “Yes, I do love it, and I love you, and this, and everything else about you... all right, I will be right over there, let me know if you need anything, Mr. Cutie Devil Boy.” He leaned close, pressed a soft kiss to Jimin’s lips, then stood up, went to the desk, sat down, and started working as he heard the TV retracting and the sound as the redhead scrolled through the movie choices. 

A short time later, just as Jungkook was beginning to get into the rhythm of solving the problems he was studying, he heard Jimin’s voice calling for him. He rose from his chair and approached the couch, his eyebrows rising when he saw the beautiful redhead on his stomach, the blanket pulled to the side to fully reveal his naked body, and a needy look on the beauty’s face. 

“Daddy... my bottom hurts... it needs kisses...” 

“Oh baby, poor sweetie, here... let me... mmm... is this better?” Jungkook sat beside the nest of pillows and leaned over to press soft, gentle kisses against the bruised but still pretty bottom and down the backs of Jimin’s thighs, while the redhead cooed and sighed. 

“Uh-huh... all better for now...” Jimin offered a cute smile, and Jungkook kissed his face too, then covered him back up and tucked him in. 

“Are you going to take a little nap, baby?” 

“Uh uh, gonna watch the movie...” 

Jungkook looked at the screen and recognized the film the redhead was watching, then realized it was only fifteen to twenty minutes in. “Wow, I thought I was studying for longer than that... okay, don’t forget to tell me if you need something, sweetie...” 

“Okay, Kookie...” Jimin replied as the ravenette walked away. 

A short while after that, again, just as Jungkook was beginning to see the solution to the problem he was currently solving in his studies, he heard Jimin calling for him. Getting up from the chair, he walked over and smiled as the redhead held out his arms and made grabby hands toward him. 

“Cuddles, Kookie... I need cuddles...” 

“All the cuddles, baby,” Jungkook replied, as he sat on the edge of the chaise and enveloped the elder in a big hug, while he inhaled his scent. “I love the way you smell, baby... sweet orange blossom, even if I’ve washed you with that fresh body wash... my adorable little devil boy... mmm...” 

“I love the way you smell too, Kookie... sweet like your personality... mmm... okay, I’m good... I love you...” Jimin offered a shy little smile, and Jungkook kissed him warmly, then licked his tongue over the redhead’s full mouth. 

“I love you more, baby...” 

This went on a few more times, at just about the same intervals, and always right when Jungkook started to settle into the mindset of his class. This test was for physics, and while he was good at it and didn’t need tutoring, he was good at it because he did his homework and studied for tests, and he knew he couldn’t just slack off and keep up his grade. Consequently, when he heard Jimin calling for him for the tenth time (yes, tenth), he sighed softly, then stood up and walked to the couch, his smile just a touch tight, but not enough for the redhead to notice. 

“More kisses, Daddy,” Jimin whispered, then puckered his lips and made kissing noises, which automatically brought a giggle from the ravenette’s throat. 

“Silly boy,” Jungkook murmured as he sat beside the pillows and nuzzled his lips against the elder’s while sliding his hand under the blanket and rubbing his palm over Jimin’s stomach. “Your belly is like a topographical map, baby... hills and valleys... if I had a minuscule four-wheel drive, I could explore all of those mysterious curves...” 

Jimin blinked, then facepalmed and groaned. “Aish... minuscule four-wheel drive... topographical map... that was... that was just wrong... hm... okay... how do you tell the difference between a frog and a horny toad?” 

Jungkook shook his head. “Oh no, I’m going to regret this... how?” 

“A frog says ‘ribbit, ribbit’ and a horny toad says ‘rub it, rub it’...” 

Jungkook blinked, and there was a long pause until Jimin started to look worried, and then the ravenette started laughing. “Oh god, that was awful!! Here, okay, you have got to text that to Jin Hyung...” The ravenette got his phone and handed it to Jimin, then leaned over to kiss him. “Once you do that, I bet he’ll be more than happy to trade more of them with you; otherwise, I may have to use the cream so you’ll leave me alone, baby...” 

Jimin knew Jungkook hadn’t meant what his words had sounded like, but in Jimin’s semi-fragile state, they hit him like he’d been slapped, and he blinked, then pretended to smile as he nodded his head and started to text Jungkook’s cousin. “I’ll make sure to tell you all of them later!” 

“Okay, baby... just give me a few hours... I love you...” The ravenette leaned in to kiss Jimin sweetly, then stood up and went back to the desk.


	24. I MEANT HYUNG!!!

Jimin deleted the text he’d started and set Jungkook’s phone on the coffee table, then settled back into his cocoon of pillows and the soft blanket, and tried to become interested in the movie again, but the raven’s offhanded comment kept replaying in his head. The redhead lifted his head from the pillows, looked over the back of the couch, and then opened his mouth to call for the younger again, but thought better of it and lay back on the sofa. 

An hour or so later, Jungkook stood up from the desk to stretch and get a glass of water and realized that the sound of the TV was hushed. He walked over to the couch and saw that the nest of pillows had been pushed apart, and Jimin and the yellow blanket were no longer lying there. Lifting his head, the raven looked around the room toward the kitchen, then walked toward the downstairs washroom, frowning slightly as he saw the door wide open, but he made sure to take a look in, just in case. No Jimin. 

“Jiminie?!” He called, then listened, but didn’t hear an answer. “Jimin?!” Jungkook walked around the downstairs, went to the sliding door to see if the redhead had gone out on the deck for some reason, but the door was locked, and even checked the garage, just in case, but there was still no red-haired boy. 

That left the upstairs since he couldn’t imagine any reason why Jimin would have left the house through the front door, and Jungkook would have known if he did, so the ravenette climbed the stairs, his dark gaze casting around. The powder room door was open, no little devil was taking a shower or bath, and the closet was empty, and Jungkook began to get very worried when he looked toward the bed and saw no Jimin-sized lump under the covers. 

“Jiminie?” He said as he walked closer to the bed, then gasped and hurried around the end of it and over to the windows that looked out on the upper deck. 

And there was his beloved, wrapped in the soft yellow blanket, with a pillow from the bed under his head, and Jungkook’s pillow gripped tightly in his arms against his chest. 

“Fuck... Jimin... baby... sweetheart... hey...” Jungkook knelt next to the boy and realized he was sleeping fitfully, his cheeks wet with tears, while soft sounds of distress issued from his parted lips. “Hey... come here, baby... sweetheart... shhh...” The ravenette laid on the floor behind the redhead and spooned him, holding him close and whispering to him until he felt the elder’s body begin to relax, and he stopped making those noises. 

“Koo... Kookie? How... how come... you’re not studying?” As soon as Jimin woke up enough to realize Jungkook was cuddling him, he tensed again and began to take shallow breaths. 

“Jiminie... honey... nevermind that, why are you on the floor and not downstairs? Or at least on the bed? And why didn’t you ask me to help you? What can I do for you, baby?” 

“I... I’m okay, Jungkook... you... you don’t need to... to worry... about me... I... I don’t want your help...” The second that phrase dropped from his lips, Jimin began to sob, deep, heartbroken sounds that tore Jungkook’s heart into a million pieces. 

“Jiminie! Why don’t you want my help? What happened, baby? Sweetheart... jagiya... talk to me, tell me what happened... did Jin Hyung say something mean to you when you texted him?” 

Jimin shook his head. “N-no... n-no, he... I-I d-didn’t text h-him... p-p-p-p-please, J-Jungkook... if... if y-you’re n-not done s-studying, you s-should go d-do t-that... I-I d-don't w-want t-to b-be a... a... a b-bother...” 

“Baby! You’re not a bother!! Why would you even think that?? Sweetheart... my baby, shh... talk to me, tell me what happened... shhhh... calm down, sweetness... talk to me...” Jungkook started to move so he could lie on the other side of Jimin and see his face, but the redhead shook his head. 

“P-Please J-Jung-k-kook, d-don't... d-don't l-look at m-m-me right now...” 

“Ah, Jimin-ah... okay... please talk to me, though... what happened... why don’t you want me to help you?” Jungkook was upset and trying not to cry as he watched his beloved hurting and knowing it wasn’t because of his sore bottom, but not knowing what to do to help. 

“I... I n-n-needed... w-well, a-actually I-I g-guess I... I d-didn't N-NEED... to... to b-be... c... c... c-cudd...dled... b-b-but, you... you s-said... you said... t-to leave... leave y-y-you a... a... a-alone... s-s-s-so... I-I... s-since I-I d-din't really N-NEED y-you... I... I de-decided t-to come up... upstairs... and... and s-s-sleep... but... but I... I hurt... so m-m-m-much... I-I-I-I had t-to crawl u-u-up t-t-the s-stairs... and... and... w-when I got... u-up here...” Jimin took a deep breath to try to calm himself down and stop stuttering so much, knowing it was difficult for Jungkook to follow what he was saying. His voice became whispy and shaky as he continued, causing Jungkook to lean closer to hear him. 

“When I got up here... I was too tired to get on the bed... it hurt so much to try to lift my leg... and the thought of pulling myself up after the stairs... I... I just decided to sleep here... I... I’m s-s-s-sorry... I am s-s-s-such a-a-a-a p-p-p-p-painnnnnn....” Jimin started to sob again, and Jungkook grabbed him tight and pulled him into the spoon, holding him close and still trying not to break down himself. 

“Jiminie... jagiya... sweetheart... no, no, baby... I don’t remember saying that, and I definitely wouldn’t have meant it the way it sounded, love... shh... I’m the one who’s sorry, baby... I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, beloved... shhh... calm down now, baby... come here... let’s get in bed for a bit and get you warmed up... shhh, it’s okay now, honey, I got you... I’m so sorry...” Jungkook got on his knees and carefully scooped Jimin into his arms like a child, then stood up and took him to bed. Setting the redhead carefully on the mattress, the ravenette then went to the other side, climbed onto the bed, pulled Jimin inside the yellow blanket over to him, and held him close. 

Jimin had let go of Jungkook’s pillow when he’d been lifted from the floor, so they shared Jimin’s pillow, their faces close together as Jungkook found the edge of the blanket and slipped under it with the redhead, before softly running his hand up and down the elder’s back. “I... I hurt... K-K-Kookie...” Jimin whimpered as he lifted his tear-filled eyes to meet the ravenette’s. 

“I’m so sorry, my Jiminie...” Jungkook replied, his own eyes filling as he stopped caressing the redhead’s back to lightly stroke his soft cheek. “The last thing I want to do is hurt you like that... I didn’t even realize I’d said it until you repeated it just now... baby... you are not a bother or a pain, you are my beloved, and I want to take care of you... I’m so sorry, sweetness... shh... come here, love, let me hold you... let me kiss you... let me remind you of how much I adore you...” 

Jimin pressed himself tightly against Jungkook and offered his sweet lips for kisses, and Jungkook spent the next long while atoning for his unintentionally hurtful words, paying no attention to the time or anything else, all of his focus on soothing his beautiful angel’s heart. Finally, when Jimin was calm and nearly asleep, Jungkook nuzzled his lips and whispered, “Jiminie... I still need to study... would you like it if I put an air mattress next to my desk and made you a little bed there? You could nap, and I could snuggle you every once in a while...” 

Jimin peered drowsily at Jungkook and shook his head, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the ravenette pressed his fingertip against the redhead’s soft lips. 

“You are not a bother... it is no burden for me to take care of you... I want to have you close to me, baby, but if I tried to study in bed or on the couch, I’d fall asleep... that reading material is boring as hell... of course, that would be after I had my way with you... although I suppose I could read you the problems, and you could help me solve them...” 

Jimin wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Yuck, I hated physics... I’m lucky Tae is good at it, and he was in my class, or I would have failed for sure... then again, if that had happened, I’d have had to take it this year, and you and I would have had it together... hm... maybe I should have planned a little better...” 

The two of them started laughing. “Boy, that would have been a LOT of planning,” Jungkook replied, grinning. “Especially since you didn’t know I was coming up here for school... you’re such a pabo...” 

“Aigoo, I am not a pabo! I’m your Oppa!” Jimin blinked. “Wait... no, I’m your Hyung, HYUNG, I MEANT TO SAY HYUNG!!!” 

Jungkook was dying from laughing, wheezing, and trying to catch his breath. “I TOLD YOU, YOU ARE MY OPPA!!” 

“THAT WASN’T WHAT I MEANT TO SAY!!!!!” Jimin rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed, then groaned. “Ouch... my butt hurts... but it doesn’t seem to feel as bad as it did this morning...” 

By now, it was shortly before noon, and Jungkook smiled, then wiggled his eyebrows. “Hm, does that mean I can do this?” He reached under the blanket and gently tickled his fingers between Jimin’s legs, urging the boy to spread his thighs, and once that was accomplished, he slowly rubbed his fingertip around the redhead’s tight entrance. 

“Oh... oh yes... mhm, that’s definitely what it means...” Jimin gasped as Jungkook gently poked the very tip of his finger inside, then wiggled it around, causing the elder to squeal softly. “Ohh, that... that makes me want... mmm...” 

“Oh? Because, you know, if you don’t want it, I don’t have to do it...” Jungkook acted like he was going to stop, and Jimin whacked him softly in the chest with the back of his hand. 

“Don’t you dare stop...” 

“Mmm... I love it when you order me around, Oppa...” Jungkook grinned and slowly pulled his finger out, then leaned over to grab the bottle of lube. When he rolled back, Jimin lay there with his hand over his eyes, shaking his head. “Wae?” He asked, as he drizzled some of the slippery stuff on his fingers, then rubbed them together. 

“I can’t believe I actually said I was your Oppa... you’re never going to forget that, are you?” Jimin spread his fingers and peeped at the ravenette through the slits, and Jungkook snickered. 

“Not for the rest of your life... Oppa...” As he said that, Jungkook gently slid his finger inside, then added a second, and slowly began to fuck the beauty with them, then cuddled close and nuzzled his mouth over Jimin’s sweet spot. 

“Oh... oh god Koo... now that... now that it’s not hurting so much... it’s making me all needy... again...” Jimin’s voice was soft and sweet, and Jungkook lifted his head from the boy’s neck and kissed him. 

“Mmm, good, because that’s just how I like my baby, all needy for Daddy...” He started to move his hand a little faster, although he was still trying to be careful and not push against the bruises too roughly, and he murmured, “Baby... if I ever say or do something stupid like that again, please tell me right away... I mean it when I say I didn’t even realize I’d said that, and I don’t want you ever to think I don’t want you to ask me for whatever you need, whenever you need it... no matter what I’m doing...” 

“You... oh fuck that feels good... you might regret telling me that, Mister... I can be pretty demanding...” Jimin gasped and moaned and spread his legs wider, causing the ravenette to smile. 

“Never, I’ll never regret that... mmm... look at you, you naughty, sexy little devil, spreading your legs for Daddy, so I’ll see my fingers sinking into your ass... bad boy... sweet boy... here baby, how’s this?” He curled his fingers to rub the tips over Jimin’s prostate, and the redhead squealed, planted his feet flat on the mattress, and began to shift his hips, helping the ravenette deepen and quicken the strokes. “Play with your cock, babydoll... show me how you pleasure yourself when you think of me...” 

“Oh, god... Koo... that’s so fucking hot...” Jimin wrapped his hand around his shaft and started stroking himself, then reached for the bottle of lube that Jungkook had left near the head of the bed. He popped open the bottle, poured a generous amount on his tip, closed the bottle, dropped it, and then began to stroke himself faster. 

“Mmm... perfect, baby... now... tell me what you imagine me doing to you when you jack yourself off...” Jungkook was hovering over Jimin slightly, resting on his bent arm, his lust-darkened gaze traveling up and down along the redhead’s body as he watched the elder pleasure himself. He leaned over and sucked one of the redhead’s nipples into his mouth and lightly nipped it with his teeth, causing Jimin to squeal louder. 

Suddenly, several things happened at once. Jimin’s hand began pistoning fast along his length, he started fucking himself harder and quicker on Jungkook’s fingers, and the fingers of his other hand slipped into the ravenette’s hair and gripped tightly, holding the younger’s mouth in place. Moments later, the elder boy screamed as he came, thick cum squirting from his tip to paint his chest, his tight inner muscles gripping then pulsing around the raven’s digits, and he collapsed to the bed, shaking, gasping and panting. 

“Fuck... that was...” Jimin breathed, his chest heaving as he came down. 

“No kidding,” Jungkook whispered, lifting his head and pressing his mouth against the redhead’s for a soft kiss, then whispering, “but you didn’t do what I told you, baby...”


	25. Do You Want Me To Touch You... Here?

Jimin’s eyes popped open, and he stared into Jungkook’s dark gaze. “I...” 

“It’s all right, sweetness... you can tell me later when I take you over my knee for disobeying me...” 

“Oh... oh, fuck... Daddy...” Jimin gripped Jungkook’s hair again, and the raven mashed his lips onto the redhead’s and pulled him close, holding him tightly as another surge of need enveloped the elder again. 

When he felt Jimin relaxing, Jungkook broke the kiss and smiled. “Holy shit, Jiminie... I sometimes wonder how the hell we get anything but each other done, as often as we need each other...” 

Jimin blushed, but his smile was sweetly happy as he lightly hit his hand against Jungkook’s broad chest. “We’re not that bad...” 

Jungkook laughed, then whispered, “Rabbits...” 

The two of them started giggling, then relaxed in each other’s arms for a while longer, before they went back downstairs. Jungkook did as he’d said and set up a little nest for Jimin on an air mattress next to the desk, and while the redhead dozed, the ravenette finished his homework, then took off his clothes and climbed under the covers with the elder, snuggled up to him, and fell asleep. 

“KOOKIE!!! KOOK!!!! KOOKIE WAKE UP!!! HURRY!!!” 

Jungkook blinked open his eyes, lifted his head to look around, and Jimin whisper-yelled, “PUT YOUR HEAD BACK DOWN, HE’LL SEE US!!!” 

Jungkook blinked again but did as Jimin said, then whispered, “Who’s /he/...” 

“THE ONE POKING THE BIG STICK IN MY BACK!!!” 

Jungkook frowned as he thought about that for a minute, then started to giggle. “Oh my god, you big weirdo...” 

“SHHHHH!!! HE’LL HEAR US!!!!” Jimin whisper-yelled again then started to giggle, too. “YAH, NO TICKLING THE BOY WITH THE OWWIE BOTTOM!!!” That was yelled at the top of his lungs as Jungkook began to run his fingers up and down the redhead’s side. 

“Pfft, this isn’t tickling, if I really wanted to tickle you, I’d do THIS!” Jungkook rolled Jimin onto his stomach and hovered over him, then tickled the beauty more forcefully, until finally, the elder squirmed his way to face the raven and snuggled close to him, while doing some tickling of his own. 

“YAH, THE DREAD TICKLE MONSTER IS ATTACKING ME, HELP!!!” Jimin screamed. 

Jungkook laughed, then abruptly stopped the tickling and instead cupped his hand against Jimin’s jaw and captured his lips in a deep kiss. “Mmm... and now the Dread Kissing Monster has joined in the fun... give me more of your sugar, baby...” 

“Oh... Koo... mmm...” 

Both boys spent a delightful while kissing and cuddling, and Jungkook carefully caressed Jimin’s bottom, then squeezed each cheek gently to test how sore he still was. 

“Oww...” Jimin whispered as he winced, and the ravenette rubbed softly instead, bringing a soft purr from the redhead’s throat. “That feels nice... I like it when you do that...” 

“Mhm, I know... what a cutie you are... and so sexy... jesu... I could just... mmm... no wonder there was a big stick poking you, you’re irresistible...” 

“Well, it’s a good thing you think so because I would be a very sad little devil boy if you didn’t want to touch me as much as I want you to...” Jimin pooched out his bottom lip and pouted at the younger. 

Jungkook chuckled and nibbled on that lip gently, then slowly slid his hand up and down Jimin’s hip and outer thigh, coaxing the elder to lift his leg and rest it over Jungkook’s hip, slowly enough that the twinge of pain didn’t last too long, and once he was comfortably relaxed, there was none at all. “Mmm... so, you’re saying you want me to touch you, my cute little devil boy?” 

“Uh-huh,” Jimin murmured, a slow shiver inching up his spine at the slow molasses quality of Jungkook’s voice. 

“I see... hm... do you want me to touch you... here?” Jungkook lifted his hand and then rested it in the center of Jimin’s back, between his shoulder blades. 

“Well... that’s nice and all, but not quite...” 

Jungkook hummed and made a face as if he was pondering. “Let’s see... do you want me to touch you...” The ravenette gently pushed Jimin’s chest back a bit and reached between them, then slowly began to tease his nipples, lightly stroking and pinching first one, and then the other. “Here?” 

Jimin had tilted his head questioningly at the push, but as soon as the raven’s fingers started to brush over those sensitive nubs, the redhead moaned. “Oh... oh yes, that’s... that’s not exactly, but... oh, I do like that... please do that for a little longer...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and continued while offering another long kiss to the beauty in his embrace. A few minutes later, when Jimin was breathless and thrumming with arousal, the ravenette moved his hand, slid it softly over the redhead’s hip, and rested it in the small of Jimin’s back. “That was delightful, but, as you said, that wasn’t quite it... do you want me to touch you here?” 

Jimin moaned softly, his eyelids nearly covering his pretty eyes as he whispered, “That’s very nice, too, but, no, that’s not it either...” 

“Well, my goodness, I am doing poorly at this guessing game... I hope you’re not too disappointed... should I try again?” Jungkook nuzzled his nose tip against Jimin’s and offered him a sweet smile. 

“Oh, no, not disappointed at all... I love when you touch me anywhere... but yes... please try again...” Jimin’s voice was shivery with need, and Jungkook pulled him close against his chest, then held him with one arm while he slid his other hand... oh... so... very... slowly... further down and over the sweet swells of the elder’s plump cheeks, careful not to press too much against the tender flesh. 

“Mmm... do you want me to touch you here?” Jungkook whispered into Jimin’s ear as he softly caressed and petted the boy’s bottom, smiling when the redhead moaned and squirmed against the ravenette. 

“That’s... oh, that’s very nice... still not quite there, but... please do that for a little while... that feels wonderful...” 

It was nearing supper time, and darkness had almost taken over the room, except for the little bit of light that was still coloring the sky as the sun fought its sinking for a few more minutes. The windows at the front of the house were westward-facing enough that Jungkook could see Jimin’s face as the day faded, and he chuckled softly as he noted the woozy expression the beautiful angel was wearing. 

“Anything for you, baby,” Jungkook murmured, then kissed his beloved intensely while continuing the sweet caressing, until the dark had fully descended and he allowed his hand to do so, as well. “Mmm... do you want me to touch you... here?” His voice was husky and dark as the room, as he allowed his beast to come forward, and he nibbled at Jimin’s neck while he gently tickled the elder boy’s wrinkled rosebud. 

“Ohhhhhgodddddddddddd...” Jimin moaned loudly, the combination of hearing that voice and feeling that secret touch nearly enough to send him into delirium. “Yes... yes, Daddy... that’s... that’s one... of the places... I want you to touch me... ohgod...” 

“Oho... I knew I’d discover it if I kept guessing... wait... there’s another place? Mmm... let’s see... here, can you lay on your back, baby? It should be easier since we’re on the air mattress... oh, yes, that’s very good, now... tell me, sweet thing... is this the other place?” Jungkook was kneeling on the air mattress beside Jimin, who was now reclining. 

Legs spread wide with his feet flat on the surface of the mattress, Jimin lifted his arms above his head and stretched, then slowly tilted his hips, a low whimper escaping his lips as Jungkook very, very lightly trailed his fingertip from the base of the redhead’s cock to his tip, while still tickling his tight little hole. “Fuck... oh god, yes... yes, Daddy, that’s the... the other place... oh god...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss Jimin’s lips lightly, then nuzzled down his neck to suckle at his sweet spot, sending the pretty boy into paroxysms of bliss. “Such a good, good boy for Daddy... look at you, showing off for me... so sexy... so beautiful...” The ravenette sat back on his heels and continued the gentle teasing. The front room was now slightly illuminated by the light from the streetlamp outside the gate, but enough to cause the flesh of the elder to appear luminescent. “How did I ever get so lucky...” The last was whispered in awe, and Jimin blushed and lifted his hand to trail his fingertips along Jungkook’s jawline lightly. 

“We’re both lucky, salangbad-a... I’ve waited my whole life for you, and now you’re mine...” Jimin offered a warm smile to the ravenette as Jungkook lifted his gaze and met the redhead's dark eyes. 

“You say the sweetest things, baby... you definitely deserve this... don’t move, I just need to... mmph... okay, now where is it... well, shit... oh, okay, yes, just a little... there it is... sorry about that, I knew I had a little bottle in there somewhere, but it must have rolled to the back of the drawer... hm, and I want a little more light on this subject, too...” 

Jimin had watched in surprise as Jungkook suddenly stopped the teasing altogether, turned to the desk, switched on the small desk lamp, opened a drawer, and began rummaging in it. The redhead then grinned and giggled when the ravenette proudly displayed the small bottle of lube he’d rescued from the depths. “You are so weird, Park Jungkook... like you’re the Big Game Hunter, and you caught “THE ELUSIVE LUBE.” 

The two of them started laughing when Jimin did the finger quotes, then quieted down again when Jungkook moved into a position to better please his sweetheart. “Mmm... now, let’s see... I vaguely recall, before my safari in search of THE ELUSIVE LUBE, that there were two places you wanted me to touch... let me see if I remember them correctly... hm... was one of them... here?” 

The ravenette had maneuvered around, so he was lying beside the redhead, on his side with his head currently propped on his hand, his elbow bent to support it, and his other hand was trailing gently up and down Jimin’s stomach, smiling as the beauty gasped and the muscles beneath his skin twitched. As Jungkook said, “here,” he touched his fingertip to the top of Jimin’s kneecap, causing the elder to giggle. 

“No no no, not there...” Jimin said as he shook his head vigorously, “that’s not right...” 

“No?? Oh darn... well, let me think some more, then...” Jungkook walked his fingers down Jimin’s thigh, grinning as he saw gooseflesh following the digits. Then, he poked gently at the redhead’s hip bone. “This must be right... right here!!” 

Jimin stuffed another pillow under the back of his head to see what Jungkook was doing, then shook his head. “Mmm, sadly, no... although that is a place I do like you to touch, it’s just not one of the ones I want right now...” 

“Oh dear... well... again, I seem to be doing very poorly at this game... but, I will gird my loins and keep trying...” 

“Don’t you dare gird your loins, then I won’t be able to see them!” Jimin exclaimed before Jungkook could say anything else. 

Jungkook blinked and looked at Jimin, Jimin blinked and looked back at the ravenette, then the two of them started laughing hilariously. Jungkook flopped down on the air mattress beside the redhead, and they giggled and cuddled for a few minutes, highly pleased with each other and how goofy they both were, until the younger began to kiss the elder, and slowly rubbed his hand up and down the sweet angel’s side. 

“Mmm... my goodness, that was a lovely little break, and I believe I remember where you wanted me to touch you... let me just test my memory... but I need a little of this before I do that...” Jungkook sat up again, opened the lube, and then drizzled a bit of it on his fingers while Jimin watched avidly and licked his lips. “It’s not the tasty stuff, Mr. Jeon, you don’t want me to let you lick my fingers...” 

Jimin snickered. “I knew that, silly... just... fuck...” The beauty’s voice became soft and whiny as he whispered, “it’s just that watching you do that... makes me think about what you’re gonna be doing to me... and... I... oh, Koo... I neeeeeddd it... sooo bad....” 

“Jesu, baby, you know exactly how to make me want to devour you... here... this is where you wanted me to touch you, isn’t it? And... mmm... and here... this... my favorite lollipop...” Jungkook slipped two of his fingers inside Jimin’s ass, then leaned over and started to lick the tip of his dick, causing the elder to groan and curl his toes. 

“Fuck... oh Daddy... yes, that’s... oh yes... exactly... exactly where... I wanted...” 

Jungkook engulfed Jimin’s tip in his mouth and chuckled softly, the vibrations rumbling against the sensitive flesh, and the beautiful angel gasped, then slid his hand into the raven’s hair, gently combing his fingers through the soft tresses. At the same time, he trailed the fingers of his other hand along the younger’s cheek, feeling it hollow as he sucked. 

“Oh, god... Jungkookie... yes please... da joh-aaaaa.... da jooohhhhhh-aaaa... so good... neomu joh-a... don’t stop... please don’t stop...” Jimin’s words trailed off as he sped along the rails toward a climax, while Jungkook helped drive him there with his fingers and mouth and tongue. Soon, Jimin was crooning to the ravenette, then lifting his voice further until he shouted the younger’s name and met his high, spilling his seed in that warm, cozy place. 

Jungkook slowed his ministrations, then stopped, swallowed every drop, then delicately licked Jimin’s cock clean, before slipping his fingers out of the beauty’s tight heat and moving up to lie beside him, smiling as he saw the blissed-out expression on his sweetheart’s beautiful face. “I did good, huh?” He gently rubbed his hand over Jimin’s belly, and the redhead nodded. 

“Mhm, you did very well... so good... you make me feel so good, Koo...” Jimin peeped open his eyes, squinting as the light bulb was shining right at him, then turned and curled into Jungkook’s arms, the younger boy immediately wrapping the elder in a warm hug and sliding the blanket over the both of them. “I love you so much, Jungkookie...”


	26. We Are Perfectly Matched

“I love you too, Jiminie... how are you feeling? Are you hungry or thirsty?” 

“Mmm... I am kinda hungry... we missed lunch...” And right on cue, Jimin’s stomach growled. 

“Oh, I didn’t even realize that, since we were napping... mmm, want me to heat some leftovers or cook something different for you?” As soon as he acknowledged missing a meal, Jungkook’s stomach growled, too, and both of the boys snickered. 

“Hm... you know what I’d really like?” Jimin murmured, suddenly shy as he lowered his gaze and pressed his forehead against Jungkook’s chin, then started to rub his fingertip against the ravenette’s collarbone lightly. 

“What would you really like, baby?” Jungkook asked, a soft smile curving his lips as he cuddled the adorable boy close. 

“I’d like it if we could go out to eat... maybe to one of the restaurants at the hotel we were at for Halloween... or somewhere else... but kinda nice, so we can dress up a little...” 

Jungkook leaned his head back and gently lifted Jimin’s chin with his fingers. “That sounds very nice; I would love to show you off and have a delicious dinner with you. Would you like to invite anyone to go with us?” 

Jimin smiled and shook his head. “It’s lovely of you to think of that, but no, I want you all to myself.” 

“Ah, baby... then that’s how you’ll have me... I think I should use the cream before we go so that you can sit comfortably... I can always paddle your bare bottom when we get home... after all, that’s pretty much what I was planning to do, anyway...” Jungkook’s beast grinned, and Jimin moaned softly. 

“Don’t let the beast out, Daddy, or I’ll want you to make love to me, and then we’ll never get out the door...” 

Jungkook laughed softly, nuzzled his lips over Jimin’s, and whispered, “Sorry about that, sweet thing, you just make me want to do terrible things to you all the time, but I promise I will control myself, at least until we’re done with dinner... I offer no guarantees for the ride home or afterward...” 

“Oooo... let’s take the SUV, then you can make good on the promise to fuck me in the backseat...” 

Jungkook’s laugh was louder, and he hugged Jimin tightly enough to make him squeak. 

“Aish, you pabo!” Jimin giggled, then made grabby hands at Jungkook when the ravenette sat up, then knelt next to the air mattress. “Carry me...” 

“You are so stinkin’ cute...” Jungkook murmured, then reached out, picked up the gorgeous angel, held him like a child, and then stood up. 

“Gosh, you make that seem so easy...” Jimin marveled, a happy little grin curving his lips. 

“It is easy, when I’m lifting you, baby... you’re my sweetie, I’ll always be able to pick you up if you want me to...” 

Jungkook carried Jimin upstairs, set him on his feet next to the sink, kissed him deeply to leave him breathless, and murmured, “Be right back, beautiful, I need the cream...” The ravenette ran down the stairs, then back up a moment later, and set the jar on the counter. “Okay, turn around and show me your bottom...” 

Jimin was shy suddenly, and he blushed darkly, but turned around, then watched Jungkook in the mirror as the raven boy opened the jar and scooped out a dollop of the cream. 

“This won’t hurt at first like it does when your cheeks are still hot from a fresh spanking,” Jungkook said, and Jimin was pleasantly surprised to find out it was true. 

Of course, that meant that when they took their shower, it was decidedly X-rated, as opposed to R, and when they were finally done, and Jungkook was drying Jimin off gently, the redhead looked almost ready to faint, although the bleary little smile on his face let the ravenette know it wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing. 

“Here, baby, let me hold you for a bit until you wake up a little more... sorry about that, I kinda got carried away...” Jungkook gently caressed Jimin’s back and bottom and held him close, while the redhead sighed happily. 

“Mmm... you certainly did, but I do not accept your apology... instead, I demand multiple kisses, until I’ve decided you’ve mmf...” 

Jungkook nudged his lips against Jimin’s and stopped his words, and each time the elder tried to say something further, the ravenette would kiss him again until the beauty stopped trying to talk and gave in to the soft nuzzles. The younger forced himself to behave as much as he could, and he gently released his hold on the other boy and whispered, “We should get ready for dinner unless you’ve decided you want to stay home...” 

“Mmm... that is a very tempting offer, Park Jungkook; however, I would very much enjoy taking my sweetie out on the town tonight...” 

“Aw, darn, and I was hoping I was the one you were taking out!” Jungkook teased, giggling as Jimin chased him into the closet while pretending to spank his naked cheeks. 

“Oooh, look at this sexy ass, right here... mmm... you know, you keep saying mine is plump, but yours isn’t exactly flat...” Jimin stood behind Jungkook while the ravenette decided what to wear, and caressed and squeezed both of his buttocks gently, then pat-patted them. “You know...” 

“No, now stop that, or we really will never leave the house,” Jungkook scolded, causing Jimin to giggle. 

“It’s so strange to hear you telling me to stop since you’re usually the one I’m trying to rein in... I kinda like it...” Jimin tickled his fingertip over Jungkook’s little entrance, which caused the ravenette to gasp and lightly smacked his bottom. “Mmm, I think tomorrow it will be my turn to tease you...” 

“Tomorrow, your ass is going to be sore again, and we both know what that will lead to..., but you can do whatever you want, baby...” Jungkook picked out a standard black suit with a black shirt, but decided not to wear a tie, then looked at Jimin. “Your clothes are back at the dorm, are you planning to go out in your birthday suit?” 

Jimin laughed and rolled his eyes. “Aish, you pabo... no, I... well, I kinda... um...” The beauty was suddenly shy again, and Jungkook wrapped him in his arms. 

“You are so cute when you get like this, sweetheart... what are you trying to confess, hm?” The ravenette rocked the redhead slowly in his embrace while nuzzling sweet kisses against his temple and soft cheek. 

Jimin relaxed in Jungkook’s arms and pressed himself against his body, then rested his forehead on the younger’s shoulder as he whispered, “Well, I... um... on Monday... I ditched my early class since I knew you wouldn’t miss Statistics, and I had Tae bring me over here, and I um... I kinda put some of my clothes back in here... see...? I brought my white suit.” The redhead gestured to a space near the back of the closet, and Jungkook turned his head and looked, then blinked. 

“Oh my god, you little sneak... that’s adorable...” Jungkook grinned and hugged Jimin tightly, not making him squeak this time, then offered him a loving kiss, which was accepted and returned with equal feeling. “You really are a sweet, naughty little devil boy... although, we both know that Tae Hyung can’t keep a secret...” 

“No! He told you???!!!!” 

Jungkook nodded, laughing as Jimin rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I knew I should have asked Hobi Hyung or Taemin Hyung, instead!! Or heck, even one of the dorm mates, the only one who might have tattled would be San, and I honestly don’t think he would have... aish, that darned alien!!” 

Jungkook giggled and hugged Jimin, kissed him again, then released his embrace and gently nudged the redhead in his clothes' direction. “I called and made reservations, remember? We don’t want to be late...” 

“Okay, okay, geez... you’d think you wanted me to put clothes on HEY!!! WAIT!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! Oh... ohgod... Koo...” 

Jimin had been pretending to complain about being hurried, but Jungkook had stopped that nonsense when he’d grabbed the redhead and tossed him over his shoulder, then walked out of the closet and over to the bed, then unceremoniously dropped the elder on the mattress, and quickly laid on top of him, then started kissing him deeply and slowly grinding his hips against the other boy’s. 

The make-out session lasted a few long minutes and left both of them panting and gasping, their faces flushed with passion and the areas of their bodies in the southern section ready for something other than dinner. 

“What was that you were saying, you bad devil boy?” Jungkook whispered as he hovered over the redhead, his hands gently playing with the soft scarlet hair. 

“Mmm... sorry, Daddy... kiss me again...” 

Jungkook smiled and obliged while Jimin slid his hands up and down Jungkook’s broad, naked back, both of them moaning softly, until the ravenette broke the kiss and murmured, “I can call and cancel the reservation, baby...” 

“I... oh, Koo... I wish we could do both, go to dinner and stay home...” 

Jungkook grinned and nudged his nose tip against the beauty’s. “Well, unfortunately, we can’t; however, we can go to dinner and enjoy ourselves, then come home and you can let me enjoy you... or, I can call and cancel the reservation, and we can find something to eat here... it’s not like we don’t have all kinds of options in our cupboards and fridge...” 

Jimin smiled and gazed into Jungkook’s eyes, dark hazel and dark chocolate sparkling with sweet mirth, and Jimin shook his head. “No, I don’t want to cancel... I promise I’ll be a good boy and let us get dressed...” 

“You’d better, or I’ll turn you over my knee and make you sorry you kept being a little tease...” Jungkook sucked gently at Jimin’s bottom lip. “Then again, that just encourages you to be naughty... maybe the threat should be that I won’t spank you, and you’ll go to bed without cuddles...” 

“Ooo! Okay, I’ll be a good boy, I promise!! Get up, so we can get dressed!!” 

Jungkook laughed and stood up, then held Jimin’s hand while he got out of bed too, and both of them did their hair and makeup, then put on their clothes and jewelry. 

“Mmm... you are definitely getting fucked in the back of the car after dinner, baby... you are so fucking sexy...” The ravenette licked his lips, causing the redhead to blush and grin. “I love it when you get shy, especially when you know damned well how sexy you are...” 

Jimin smiled and hugged Jungkook tightly, then kissed his cheek. “You have no idea how sexy you are, do you? You make my palms all sweaty...” Jungkook smiled and blushed, and Jimin grinned. “We are perfectly matched. Okay, I think I have everything... I’m ready if you are.” 

“Yep, I have everything too... let’s go.” 

They grabbed their coats from the hooks by the door and walked out into the garage. 

“Koo... wait... you said... HEY! Oh... well... all right then... mmph...” 

As soon as they’d come near the SUV, Jungkook dragged Jimin past the rear passenger door, opened it, pushed the redhead in, and climbed in after him. The elder found himself sitting on the younger’s lap, straddling his legs, with the ravenette’s hands kneading and caressing his plump bottom through his white pants. 

“Just giving you a little taste of what to expect later, baby,” Jungkook purred softly as he nuzzled his lips along the column of Jimin’s neck. 

“Park Jungkook, I swear you are an oversexed pervert...” Jimin scolded, a pretend scowl on his face, although he slid his arms around the ravenette’s shoulders and leaned closer to ask for a kiss while rolling his hips and rubbing himself wantonly against the younger boy’s groin. “Don’t change, okay?” 

Jungkook smiled and gave the kiss so sweetly requested, then whispered, “As long as you don’t change how much you love me doing this to you, I promise...” He hugged Jimin tightly, then urged the elder off his lap and out of the car. “I swear, Jeon Jimin, you think I’m an oversexed pervert, but you keep sidetracking me with your sexy body... one of these days, you’re going to be arrested for all of that illegal lusciousness...” 

Jimin rolled his eyes and started to make a typical K Drama retort, but then he thought about what Jungkook had actually said and blushed. “Oh, that made me imagine you in that policeman’s uniform with me naked...” He opened the front passenger door and adjusted his pants before he got in, then looked toward the ravenette and moaned. “Oh... Kookie...” 

Jungkook was gazing at Jimin with another of his darkly predatory expressions, his pupils dilated, and the raven boy growled softly, “I’ll make sure to go rent it again soon... in the meantime... give me your lips, baby, I want another kiss before we go...” 

“Mmm, yes, Kookie,” Jimin replied softly as he leaned over the console while Jungkook cupped the redhead’s cheek in his warm palm and pressed a warm, delicate kiss against his lips.


	27. I Just Wanted... You

They arrived at the hotel, and as they exited the car at the valet stand, Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and smiled. “Hm... maybe I’ll have to rent that costume and bring you back here, Mr. Jeon... we could spend a weekend in one of the large suites.” 

Jimin sighed softly and smiled back, squeezing Jungkook’s hand as he replied, “I’d like that... where did you decide we’d eat, since I was having such a hard time deciding?” 

“Tavolo 24, since they have that awesome buffet, so you don’t have to choose from just a few items...” 

The two of them entered the restaurant and smiled at the hostess, then followed her to their table, which was next to the window overlooking the Heunginjimun gate. Jungkook smiled warmly at Jimin when the redhead murmured, “It’s so beautiful at night...” 

“Nothing is as beautiful as you, Jiminie,” the ravenette whispered. Then, he held Jimin’s chair for him and sat once the redhead was seated. 

The two of them enjoyed a lovely dinner, chatting about upcoming events, including the dance competition and Jin and Namjoon’s birthday party, until they were both full and leaning back in their chairs, groaning softly while grinning at each other. 

“I can’t believe I ate so much,” Jimin moaned as he rubbed his belly, which was a bit more pronounced from all the food he’d stuffed into it. 

“I can’t believe you did either! Then again, we did miss lunch, and you burn calories even when you’re sitting still. Mmm... are you about ready to leave, baby?” 

“Mhm... thank you for dinner, Kookie, I really like spending time doing nice things together with you.” 

Jungkook slipped his arm over Jimin’s shoulders as they headed for the outside to get the car and smiled at the redhead. “I like spending time doing nice things together with you, too.” 

Once they’d gotten in the car and started to drive away from the hotel, Jimin began to fidget with his fingers, which Jungkook noticed when he cast a glance toward his sweetheart while they were sitting at a light. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

“Koo... um... do you think we could go to the club and see if your father’s friend is there tonight? I... I want to apologize to him in person, and I don’t want too much time to pass before I get the chance.” Jimin continued to play with his fingers as he gazed at his lap, and Jungkook pulled over into a convenient parking space. 

“How about if I call him and see if he’s there? Then I can ask him if he’s available for us to see him.” Jungkook took out his phone and scrolled through the numbers, then waited for Jimin to reply. 

“Um... okay, that would probably be better than showing up out of the blue...” 

Jungkook called and reached over to lightly stroke his fingers over Jimin’s as he whispered, “It’ll be okay, Jiminie; I’m sure he’ll be happy to talk to you.” 

Jimin offered a wan little smile then looked down at his lap again when Jungkook began speaking into the phone. 

“Annyeong haseyo, Ahjae, it is Jungkook, meogeosseo? Are you free for a little while? Jimin would like to speak with you, if you would allow it... yes... mmm, we’re about twenty minutes away... all right, thank you, see you soon. Goodbye.” Jungkook hung up the phone and smiled at the red-haired beauty. “He’ll be waiting for us.” 

“Okay... I’m glad he will give me a chance to apologize...” Jimin sighed softly and turned his head to look out the passenger side window as Jungkook pulled back into traffic. 

“Of course he would, beautiful, especially since you asked. How could anyone say no to you?” 

Jimin smiled and looked over at Jungkook and whispered, “You’ve said no to me...” 

“I have not! When did I tell you no?!” Jungkook looked highly offended, and Jimin started to giggle. 

“When you wouldn’t let me have your crepe at the restaurant... you big meanie...” 

Jungkook snorted and rolled his eyes. “Because you could have gotten up and walked over to get your own... which you did... you big pabo...” 

“Hahaha, that was so funny, you looked so shocked that I asked... hahaha...” 

“Well, I was! We were sitting right next to the crepe table, and the chef was listening to our conversation... he even started cooking one for you while we were still arguing... haha... that was pretty funny, yes...” 

“Especially when I did get up, and he handed me the plate because it had just finished cooking... he was very nice.” 

“Yes, he was, but a lot of that has to do with the fact that you’re so cute.” 

“Mmm, I don’t know, I think it had to do with both of us being cute...” 

“Hm... okay, I’ll give you that... but you’re still the cutest of the two of us...” 

“Aish, you really shouldn’t lie to me, I’m older than you...” 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, then whispered, “Oppa...” 

“I AM NOT YOUR OPPA!!!” Jimin facepalmed and shook his head. “I cannot believe I actually said that... I’m blaming it on being tired... and needy... in fact, I’m blaming it on you, you made me lose my mind...” 

“Hah! We hadn’t even started doing anything yet!” 

“Not for that round, but you were getting ready to! And I was sleepy... so... it’s your fault...” 

Jungkook shook his head and laughed, then drove around to the back of the club and parked in one of the reserved spaces. “I swear, the things I let you get away with, Jeon Jimin...” 

Jimin giggled and got out, then tucked his hand into Jungkook’s as they walked toward the back door. “That’s because you love me.” 

“Yes, yes, it is, and yes, I do, with all my heart.” The ravenette nuzzled a kiss against Jimin’s lips as he knocked on the door. 

The door was opened by someone other than Mr. Yun, and the young man nodded and bowed, while Jungkook and Jimin bowed back. “Annyeong haseyo,” he said, then gestured toward the hallway. “Yun Insook is awaiting you in his office, follow me, please.” 

Jungkook squeezed Jimin’s hand gently, and the two of them followed the other man to the closed door of what they remembered to be the office they’d passed last weekend. He knocked politely, waited for the answer, opened the door, and ushered the ravenette and redhead into the room before closing the door quietly behind them. 

“Ah, hello, Jungkook ssi, Jimin ssi, welcome, please take a seat.” 

The boys sat down, and Jimin kept his head lowered, cleared his throat, and spoke, his voice quiet but clear and audible. “Yun Insook ssi, I would like to apologize for my behavior and actions last Saturday formally. I was disrespectful to you and everyone else who witnessed my lack of self-control, and I am truly sorry.” 

Jungkook blinked as he saw tears begin to trickle down Jimin’s face, and he scooted his chair closer to the elder boy and gripped his hand more tightly, then petted the back of it with his other hand. 

“Your apology is accepted, Jimin ssi... I remember what it was like when I was your age and jealous of the attention my wife-to-be garnered.” Insook smiled at Jungkook as the ravenette lifted his head and looked at the older man. “Ask your father about how we were when we were your age, Jungkook ssi... but don’t ask in front of your mother.” The man chuckled, and Jungkook grinned. 

“Thank you, Yun Insook, I appreciate your forgiveness... I would also like to ask if it would be possible to rent a private room for my friends again... I would like them to enjoy their evening and not have me act like an idiot.” Jimin lifted his gaze slightly and offered a wry smile to the gentleman. 

“Of course, it is, Jimin ssi... and please, you may call me Insook ssi... I feel that we’re almost family, watching you and Jungkook ssi is like seeing old movies of Minjun and me, although our relationships are not the same.” 

There was a knock at the door, and Insook called out to tell the person to enter. It was the young man who’d waited on them the previous Saturday and Jungkook smiled. “Dohyeon, annyeong!” 

Dohyeon smiled and greeted Jungkook and Jimin, then bowed to Insook, murmured, “It is ready,” and promptly left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Jungkook didn’t think anything of it, assuming this was regular club owner business, and he nudged Jimin gently. “Jimin-ah, are you ready to go?” 

“Actually, Jungkook ssi, we have prepared a little surprise for you, well, Jimin ssi has.” Insook smiled when Jungkook looked at him curiously, then back at the redhead. 

“Wait... we... I’m confused...” 

Jimin lifted his pretty face and turned to Jungkook then offered him a sweet smile. “I called Insook ssi on Sunday evening and made an appointment with him, and took an Uber since I knew Tae wouldn’t be able to keep that a secret... and I came and apologized then, and I... well... you’ll just have to come with me to see what I’ve planned...” The redhead stood up, Jungkook stood up with him, and the elder boy bowed to the older man. “Thank you again, Insook ssi, I very much appreciate your forgiveness and for giving me another chance.” 

“You are very welcome, Jimin ssi. I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of your evening.” 

The two boys bowed, then left the office and found Dohyeon waiting outside the door for them. “Follow me, please,” he said as he led them toward the freight elevator. 

None of the three said anything as they boarded the elevator, and Jungkook was surprised when it passed the second floor and stopped at the third. When the doors opened, they stepped out into a quiet corridor with doors along one side. Turning left, they followed Dohyeon to a door at the end of the hall, next to an exit door, and he opened it and gestured for them to enter. 

Jimin pushed Jungkook gently, and the ravenette stepped into the room and stopped, and this time it was Jimin who had to nudge him to get him to step further in. “Jiminie...?” 

“I remembered that you and I kept trying to use the karaoke booth in the VIP room, but our friends were hogging it and we didn’t get the chance, and then... well... so, I found out about these private rooms and asked Insook ssi about renting one, when I came to apologize...” 

Jungkook looked around, then back at Jimin and pulled him close, while Dohyeon cleared his throat softly. “You’ll notice there are no windows, so there is complete privacy; however, we do ask that you don’t get too... ehm... messy... and, I won’t come by and bother you, if you need something, you can just press this button, and I will come back. Is there anything you require now?” 

“We’d like a bottle of bokbunja, please,” Jimin said quickly, causing Jungkook to look at him and raise his eyebrows. “And... dakgangjeong and tteok kkochi, as well... in about an hour...” 

Dohyeon nodded his head, bowed, and left the room. 

“Hm... are you going to get me drunk and try to seduce me, Mr. Jeon?” Jungkook asked as he pulled Jimin into his arms and nuzzled a kiss against his neck. 

“Mmmaybe... do you think it will work? I’ve heard that Park Jungkook is very picky about the type of boy he brings to his bed, you know...” Jimin whispered conspiratorially into the ravenette’s ear. 

“Oh, you have, have you? And what kind of boy is Park Jungkook partial to, I wonder...” Jungkook grinned and slowly licked his tongue tip along the shell of Jimin’s ear, causing the elder to gasp softly and shiver. 

“He... oh my... ahem...” Jimin gulped, then cleared his throat and murmured, “Well, I have it on excellent authority that he is most interested in a particular boy with scarlet hair and amber eyes, although I’ve also heard it said that he appreciates it when the boy changes his hair and eye color for the season...” 

“Ah, that sounds very interesting... I wonder... do you by chance know of a flame-haired beauty who would be interested in tempting Mr. Park Jungkook for the evening... and perhaps for the rest of his life?” 

Jimin gazed into Jungkook’s eyes, and the two of them stopped talking, and instead began kissing, while the ravenette held the redhead gently in his embrace and poured his affection into the sweet kiss. 

“I... oh my goodness, that was better than any alcohol...” Jimin gasped when the kiss ended, and Jungkook chuckled when he had to hold the elder to keep him from suddenly sitting down on the bench. “Maybe I don’t need...” 

There was a knock at the door, and Dohyeon opened it and peered in. “I have your wine, let me set it on the table, and then you can buzz me when you’re ready for the appetizers.” 

The two boys smiled and nodded, and once the waiter was gone, Jimin poured a glass of the sweet wine for both of them, then murmured, “I have one more surprise, but you have to turn around and close your eyes, and you can’t look until I tell you... okay?” 

“Uh oh, is this where you steal my wallet and disappear into the night?” Jungkook started laughing when Jimin whacked him in the arm, and the ravenette turned around and closed his eyes while he sipped his wine. His ears picked up the sound of what sounded like cloth being rubbed against something, and he frowned. “Hm... it sounds like you’re getting naked, Jiminie... are you going to be a naughty boy?” 

“No guessing! Um... but, yeh... except... well... you’ll see...” A few minutes later, Jimin tried to speak but ended up squeaking instead. “O-Okay... uh, hang on...” He cleared his throat, and when he spoke next, his voice was still trembling, but clearer. “Okay, you can turn around now...” 

Jungkook opened his eyes, turned around, blinked, raked his dark chocolate gaze from the top of Jimin’s head to the boots on his feet, and back again to meet the redhead's dark hazel’s eyes. “Jiminie...” 

“I... um...” Jimin was suddenly incredibly nervous as he stood before his ravenette in his 'fucking pants' outfit with a white shirt. “I... um... here... let me...” He reached over and pushed one of the buttons on the karaoke machine, and the beginning of ‘Darling Nikki’ began to play. “I just wanted... you... Kookie...” 

Jungkook set his wine glass down on the table and stalked toward the redhead, crowding the beauty against the wall, and caged him between his hands. “Jiminie...” Jungkook said again, his voice low and sweet, and he pushed himself hard against Jimin and ground their hips together, then lowered his mouth to nip at the beautiful devil’s neck. “Mine...” 

As the song began to play, Jungkook stepped back slightly, turned Jimin around to face the wall, and started to unsnap the back of the other boy’s pants, a low shudder inching up the redhead’s back as each snap was undone, leaving his bare bottom exposed. “Jungkookie...” Jimin gasped as Jungkook pressed against him again and ground his hard length against that plush rump while trapping him between his hands again. 

“What do you want, baby?” Jungkook asked as he rolled his hips, causing Jimin to moan. 

“I... I just want... want you... Kookie...” The beauty's voice was tight as he spoke, and he sniffled.

Suddenly, Jungkook stopped and stepped back, then turned Jimin around to face him and wrapped him in a tight hug, and the redhead pressed his face into the crook of the raven’s neck and started to sob. “Baby... oh my baby... my sweet, sweet boy... shh... it’s all right, baby... you’re all right...” 

“This is... this is what I wanted... Saturday... you... only you... always you... and... and I keep thinking... how I almost... almost lost you... because I was so stupid...” Jimin clung to Jungkook tightly and cried his heart out while the ravenette gently stroked his back and slipped his other hand down to pet his nether cheeks softly. 

“Baby... my sweet, sweet beloved... shhh... come here baby, let’s sit down... sit on my lap, that’s a good boy... shhh... hush, sweetheart... fuck, these pants... look what I can do when they’re... mmm... you like that, hm?” 

Jungkook had sat on the bench of the booth and pulled Jimin onto his lap, then maneuvered the redhead around until he could hold him and also play with his bottom, stroking and squeezing and lightly tickling his fingertips over those perfectly plump, soft cheeks. 

Jimin slowly calmed down and rested in Jungkook’s arms, sighing softly and nodding his head when asked that question, his voice hiccupping a little bit in his throat as he whispered, “I... I do like that... I like it when you touch me, Kookie... I’m sorry I’m such a big baby, and I keep crying, I just... when I think about... about...” He started to get upset again, and Jungkook shushed him with a warm kiss, then smiled at the beauty. 

“You are not a baby, I completely understand how you feel... but, there is no need to worry, I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to go. Still, if you do get scared, I will comfort you, and no apology is necessary... it’s pretty frightening to imagine not being with you for any reason... but we are together, and I love you to pieces, and I’m not letting you go... well, except if you have to pee or poop... although I held onto you when you needed me for that, too...” 

Jimin blinked, then started laughing and hit his hand against Jungkook’s chest. “Yah!! Don’t remind me!!! And you better not say anything like that, at all, in front of our friends!!” 

The two of them cracked up, and Jungkook hugged Jimin tightly enough to make him squeak, then kissed him sweetly. “Hm... so, now that we’ve established that you are a sexy, naughty devil in these fucking pants, how about if we spend some time having fun... and I mean singing karaoke... if you keep these pants on, I’ll be sure to do dirty things to you in the backseat of the car on the way home...” Jimin grinned and nodded, then stood up and turned around so Jungkook could close the snaps, although before the ravenette did that, he spent quite a few minutes gently kissing, nibbling, and caressing the velvety soft mounds. “Such a pretty, sweet bottom you have, beautiful... perfectly biteable... just like a peach, mmm...” 

Eventually, the two of them had some wine and started goofing around with the wide variety of songs available in the playlist. By the time they’d drunk the entire bottle of wine, ordered another one, drank that, eaten the appetizers that Jimin had ordered, then ordered and ate more, it was nearly five in the morning, and both were too tired and drunk for either of them to drive. Consequently, Insook arranged to have Dohyeun take them home in the SUV, and one of the other staff followed, to bring the waiter back to the club. 

Once the raven and redhead managed to get up the stairs, out of their clothes, and remove their contacts, they forced themselves to stumble back down to the kitchen and drink as much water as they could stand, then helped each other back upstairs and into the shower, where they made quick work of washing their faces and bodies, before hurrying to the bed and under the covers, still wet, but happily snuggling together. 

“Saranghae, Kookie-ah... tonight was so much fun... and you sing really well!” 

“I love you more than anything, salangbad-a, and I had a blast. You have a beautiful voice too, and one day soon, I’ll take you to Namjoon Hyung and Yoongi Hyung’s studio, and have them do some recordings of you...” 

“Mmm... that sounds interesting...” Jimin yawned widely and grinned muzzily, before kissing Jungkook and settling down to sleep. “Jal ja, beloved...” 

“Dream of me, salangbad-a...”


	28. The Big Bad Wolf and Little Red

Sunday afternoon 

“Mmm... Jungkookie?” Jimin woke up and reached out, but there was no ravenette in the bed beside the redhead. Blinking his eyes open blearily, he sat up, looked out to the deck to see what sort of weather was happening, and groaned softly. “Oh my god, what time did we get home?” he whispered to himself, “and what time is it now? Ugh... although I don’t have a hangover... hm, must have been the water when we got home... mmph... I DON’T FEEL LIKE GETTING OUT OF BED, SO WHEREVER YOU ARE, YOU BRAT, THIS IS WHERE I’LL BE!!!” He flopped back down on the mattress, sighed, allowed his eyes to close again, and then froze as he heard **_that_** voice. 

“Say something that will bring the beast out, baby...” Jungkook murmured, and Jimin sat up again, looking toward the sink. The raven boy was standing to the side, meaning the redhead couldn’t see the younger’s face in the mirror, and the elder raised his eyebrows but shrugged. 

“Okay... um...” Putting on his best sexy pout, Jimin whimpered, “D-Daddy... please Daddy... I neeeeddddd youuuuu...” Then waited to see how the other boy reacted. 

Jungkook snarled and turned around, slowly stalking toward the bed, his features in full feral mode, and Jimin screamed, scrambled out of bed, and ran, barely managing to zoom past the ravenette and shoot down the stairs as fast as he possibly could. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR EYES???!!!! AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Jimin was freaking out as he’d seen the irises of Jungkook’s eyes glowing bright yellow and added to that wild countenance and dark growl, the redhead’s flight instinct had taken over. “OHMYGOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE NOT A WEREWOLF!!!!!” 

He wasn’t paying attention to where he was running, he was in such a panic, and as he raced around one corner of the fireplace wall, he slammed directly into Jungkook, who was racing in the other direction. The younger boy had obviously been expecting it, as he wasn’t jarred all that much from the sudden impact, and he quickly lifted Jimin, tossed him over his shoulder, and started smacking his ass while he turned and walked back up the stairs with his captive. 

“OUCH! OWW! STOP THAT! OWWWW!!! YOU LET ME GO, YOU BEAST! WHAT THE FUCK??!!” Jimin shouted and complained, kicking and struggling against the ravenette’s chest until he was tossed unceremoniously onto his back on the bed, and Jungkook hovered over him, pressing his body against the elder to keep him from escaping. 

“What’s the matter, baby, you afraid of the big bad wolf?” Jungkook grinned, and Jimin would have taken an oath that the younger’s canine teeth were longer and sharper (they weren’t), and the sight of the weird irises was still causing his heart to pound in alarm. The older boy gulped and nodded his head, causing the ravenette to chuckle softly and lower his mouth to sniff gently at the redhead’s sweet spot in the hollow of his neck. “You smell delicious,” he murmured, then started licking and lightly nipping at that tender spot. 

“Yes, I'm afraid!! Ohhhh... Ohhhh... oh, that’s... mmm... not so bad...” Jimin whispered, tilting his head to offer more of the sensitive flesh for Jungkook’s tender ministrations. 

“Mmm... with hair this color, you really are my Little Red...” Jungkook whispered against Jimin’s skin, bringing goosebumps out all over his body and perking his nipples, as the raven slid his hands down and under the redhead’s ass, cupped his cheeks, and lifted his hips from the bed to grind against him, their rock-hard shafts rubbing together. 

“Mmmyy... myyyy what a... oh fuck... deep voice... you have... D-Daddy...” Jimin whimpered, eyes closed as he gripped his hands against Jungkook’s biceps. 

“Mmm... just allergies, my dear, nothing to worry about...” Jungkook chuckled softly, the sound a bit sinister to Jimin’s ears. “Open your eyes and look at me while you’re talking to me, babydoll...” He’d lifted his head from the redhead’s neck but was still grinding slowly against him, watching the expressions of desire and need flow across the elder’s beautiful features. 

Jimin gulped and did as he was told, his dark hazel gaze meeting that strange yellow, although his anxiety lessened when he realized Jungkook was wearing a pair of amber contact lenses. “Did you borrow mine?” The redhead whispered, then gasped, “My... myyyy... my goodness, what... what strange... ohgod... don’t stop, please... ahem... eyes... what strange eyes you have... Daddy...” 

“The better to see you with, my dear...” Jungkook growled softly as he leaned close and gently nipped at Jimin’s earlobe, sending tremors through him. “No, I just got them last week...” 

“Ooooo fuck... do that... do that again... oooooo!!” Jimin squealed softly when Jungkook nipped, then lightly slid the tip of his tongue along the shell of his ear. “Mmm... my... oh my... what sharp... sharp teeth... you have... Daddy... fuck...” 

“Mhm... the better to bite you with, baby...” Jungkook replied, chuckling darkly again as he bit more roughly, then sucked hard at Jimin’s neck, causing the red-haired beauty to gasp, and leaving teeth marks surrounding a hickey. And then, he licked the flat of his tongue over the offended place, soothing the sting. 

“What... what are you doing... D-Daddy? That... that hurt... a little...” Jimin blinked as Jungkook lifted his head and met his gaze, shivering as the contact lenses shone eerily when the ravenette tilted his head a bit. 

“Marking you... reminding you who you belong to... mine, Jimin-ah...” Jungkook lowered his head and did it again, although this time at the top of Jimin’s pectoral muscle, leaving another mark behind, followed by the calming caress of his tongue. “If it hurts too much, tell me, and I’ll be more gentle...” 

“Oh... oh, fuck... Daddy... ohgod... please....” Jimin gripped Jungkook's arms more tightly, arching his back to ask for more. 

“Jesu, babydoll, look at you... mine... you’re mine... say it...” Jungkook snarled, before sucking one of Jimin’s nipples into his mouth and carefully gripping it between his teeth, then teasing the tight nub with the tip of his tongue, flicking it back and forth. 

“Oh... oh god... oh oh... Daddy! DADDY!!!” Jimin’s body twinged with each flick, as he dug his fingers into Jungkook’s biceps, his hips jerking and rubbing his hard cock against the younger’s. 

“Put your legs around my back, baby... and say what I told you...” Jungkook whispered as he released the tiny bud, kissed his way to the other, and then gave it the same treatment, chuckling as Jimin’s body reacted the same way. 

“Yours... fuck, Daddy... DADDY!!!!! All yours... oh god... all yours...” The redhead was amazed at the electric feeling of that little touch, each flicker sending a jolt shooting into his dick and causing it to throb. “I’m... I’m so hard... Daddy... you make me so hard...” 

Jungkook chuckled quietly and whispered against Jimin’s abs as he traced the defined muscles with his tongue, nipped and sucked, then soothed in a couple of places. “Then I am doing what I’m supposed to do, baby... what I love to do... so sexy... so beautiful... and mine...” And suddenly, he began worshipping the redhead’s cock, suckling, licking, kissing, and nibbling gently with his lips from the tip to his scrotum, the elder curling his toes over the younger’s back, while his backside was still cupped in the raven’s palms. 

“Oh... Daddy... yes, Daddy... I’m going to... I’m going to cum... please... I need to cum...” Jimin spread his arms out to his sides and gripped the sheets and blankets, groaning and mewling as Jungkook pleasured him, his hips rolling to rub his length against the ravenette’s face, bringing a soft chuckle from his lips. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Jungkook whispered while nuzzling the smooth glans, “cum baby... give it to me...” He slid his mouth down Jimin’s shaft, and the redhead moaned and came immediately, and surprised the younger, as a bit of his cum dribbled past the boy’s lips. “Mmm... here, let me... clean that up for you...” Jungkook gently licked Jimin clean, stood next to the bed, gazed at his beautiful lover sprawled in ecstasy on the bed, and smiled at the dark marks left by his teeth and lips. He stepped back from the edge of the bed and slowly rolled Jimin onto his stomach with his legs hanging off the bed and feet on the floor. 

“And now, to bite this perfect peach...” The ravenette whispered as he knelt at the edge of the bed and nipped gently at the center of one of the redhead’s soft buttocks, still tingling from the smacks that had been received while the beauty was being carried up the stairs. He then nipped at the other sweet mound, before lowering his head further and biting and sucking at the back of Jimin’s thigh, hard enough to leave more marks, then graced the other thigh with the same treatment. 

“Ooo!! Oh... oh, fuck Daddy... Oh!!” Jimin’s body shook at the sudden intense pain of the bites, but as soon as the raven had bitten, he’d slowly licked the flat of his tongue over the marks, again soothing the ache. 

Sliding his tongue along the soft skin of Jimin’s ass, Jungkook spent much more time marking those perfect cheeks, biting and sucking and licking them, until there were little round bruises with bitemarks all over the tender flesh and Jimin’s voice was high and thready from arousal, having moved up onto his toes and arched his back, while grasping the bedclothes as though they were his only anchor to reality. 

No more words passed the redhead’s lips as the raven began to move slowly up along Jimin’s back, leaving his calling cards, until finally, Jungkook’s hard tip was gently pressing at the elder’s tight entrance. 

“What a pretty pink hole, just waiting for Daddy to fill it... tell me what you want, baby...” Reaching for the lube, Jungkook poured a generous amount on his girthy length and coated himself with it, then slipped two of his fingers into Jimin’s ass, the sudden entrance bringing a surprised grunt from the redhead’s parted lips. Scissoring his fingers until he felt the tight muscle relaxing a bit, he then removed his fingers, pressed his tip against that sweet little pucker, and started to push. 

Jimin could barely function at this point, having fallen into deep subspace from all of the endorphins, but he did manage to say “ojigeoggppoemmmmmmm”, which caused Jungkook to snicker. 

“Well, all right then, that’s exactly what I’ll do, baby...” Jungkook’s beast was still in evidence, his countenance savage, but this was what he was beginning to think of as his ‘needy beastie’, when he wanted to hurt his lover in the ways he knew Jimin would love, and take care of him while he was doing it. He pushed slowly but steadily, groaning softly as he felt the redhead’s rosebud spread around his cockhead, his strange gaze watching as he disappeared inside that perfect ass. “Fuck baby... is this what you need, sweet Little Red? For the big bad wolf to fuck you deep and leave his marks all over you, here... and here... and here...?” He followed the words with soft kisses to the bruises, then, once he was fully sheathed inside the beauty’s depths, Jungkook added more marks to the back of Jimin’s shoulders. At the same time, he slowly rolled his hips, not sliding out very far, but pushing in as deeply as he could, jostling the elder’s body against the mattress. 

“Mmmmmmmmmm... Daddymmmmm... yesssssssssss...” As each further imprint was left upon his skin, Jimin slid deeper, yielding control. His heart trusted the ravenette with everything, and Jungkook took extraordinary care not to damage the bright soul in his hands. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jimin-ah,” Jungkook whispered, tears appearing in his eyes as his own heart was flooded with his feelings for the ethereal angel beneath him. He pressed his forehead into the space between Jimin’s shoulder blades and claimed him tenderly and lovingly, again marveling at the fact that he could meet his high at such a leisurely pace, although he imagined it had a lot to do with the flame-haired boy he was making love to, and how much the ravenette adored him. He pulled out gently, then nudged Jimin onto the bed, until the two of them were lying under the covers and snuggled together, while Jungkook combed his fingers sweetly through the redhead’s scarlet locks, and brushed his fingertips delicately over his cheek, comforting the elder boy as he started to rise from those delicious depths. 

Jimin slowly blinked open his eyes, a muzzy little smile curving his lips as he whispered, “Hi... Mr. Big Bad Wolf... you’re scary but nice... I like you...” 

Jungkook snickered and lightly rubbed the tip of his finger along Jimin’s pillowy bottom lip. “Hi, yourself, Little Red... you’re not scary at all, and you’re adorable... I like you too...” 

“Mmm... there was something else I was ‘sposed to say earlier... um... lessee... oh...ohhhh myyyy... what a long... tongue you have... Daddy...” Jimin blushed and lowered his eyes, causing the ravenette to chuckle and cuddle him closer. 

Nuzzling his lips against Jimin’s ear, Jungkook whispered, “The better to eat you with, my dear... which I will do with relish tonight after we get home.” He pressed a soft kiss to the redhead’s neck, then sighed softly. “I love holding you, Jimin-ah... you’re so warm and snuggly...” 

Jimin blushed more deeply at Jungkook’s whispered reply, although his smile was happy as he murmured, “I can’t wait... and I love this, being in bed with you like this... you make me feel so safe and happy.”


	29. You Did Try To Eat Me!

Jungkook offered Jimin a sweet kiss, then murmured, “I had a lot of fun last night, but I wasn’t able to follow through on my promise...” 

“Mmm... which promise was that?” Jimin asked, although the smile on his lips and the twinkle in his eyes indicated that he knew what Jungkook was talking about. 

“Hm... something to do with having my way with you in the back of the SUV while you were wearing those fucking pants...” The ravenette slid his hand down Jimin’s back, softly cupped one of his tender cheeks in his hand, and squeezed gently. “Unfortunately, I think that little scene will have to wait until next weekend... do you have a rehearsal on Friday night, as you did before your performance last time?” 

“Oh darn, and I was so looking forward to that...” Jimin replied, then pretended to pout. “Except we did have a lot of fun, didn’t we? We are definitely doing that again. And, no, we’ll just have a longer class on Friday, like maybe until seven... it will depend on how long anyone who has signed up to compete wants to stay and practice.” 

“I see... well, maybe that beautiful scarlet-haired dancer would let this humble basketball player take him out for a nice dinner afterward, and we could get lost in a car park somewhere... or hell, even in the garage! If we leave the lights off, it won’t be obvious where we are.” Jungkook grinned, then whispered, “Would you put in a good word for me with the dancer?” 

“Mmm... well, I suppose I could, but he’s not interested in jocks, he thinks they’re too full of themselves...” Jimin started to slowly stroke his fingertips up and down Jungkook’s chest. “I gotta tell ya, those contacts... if that’s what it looks like when I wear them, I’m going to find a different color for autumn... too spooky...” 

“I’m not a typical jock, I swear, I would treat him like the precious angel that he is... just ask my friend Jongin Hyung’s boyfriend, Taemin Hyung... or my best friend San... or my other best friend Tae Hyung... or any of my other friends, I’ll give you all of their names, if you want...” Jungkook grinned, and his beast, which had gone dormant again, made a sudden appearance, causing Jimin to gasp. “Yours look strange like this, but you’re too beautiful to be frightening with them in... then again if you wore them when you were angry at me... that would probably scare the hell out of me...” 

“You need to take them out before we go to the dorm; otherwise I’m going to have to beat the other boys away from you... you might look terrifying with them in, but you’re also fucking hot... um... yeh... see?” Jimin looked down between their bodies, and Jungkook did too, the ravenette chuckling softly as he viewed the evidence of the redhead’s statement in the form of the thick, hard cock throbbing between them. 

“Well, I’d be happy to help you with that, beautiful, except we really should get out of bed and eat something, then get ready to go.” Jungkook pursed his lips together to keep from giggling as Jimin lifted his gaze, an astonished expression on his face. 

“But...” Jimin started to reply until Jungkook couldn’t keep himself from giggling any longer. “Aish, you pabo... I need help, you big jerk!” The redhead hit his hand gently against the raven’s chest and blushed darkly while pouting. 

“Aw, don’t be mad, baby, I’ll help you... mmm... here, lie on your back and spread your legs... ooo, you’re still slippery... so tight... okay... now, jack yourself off while I fuck you with my fingers... and tell me what you imagine me doing to you while you do it...” Jungkook had slipped three of his fingers into Jimin’s tight ass, causing the redhead to moan quietly. 

Nodding his head, Jimin reached for the lube and slathered himself with it, then wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked himself, his voice a small whisper as he said, “I... um... w-well, I k-kind of... uh...” Articulating clear thoughts while he was also trying to achieve a climax wasn’t working out very well, and as the redhead stuttered, attempting to find the words, his cock began to go limp, and his body started to relax and lose the desire that had filled him. 

“Stop, baby,” Jungkook murmured, then leaned close and pressed a warm kiss to Jimin’s sweet lips. “Never mind, sweetheart, you can tell me another time... for now, let me just enjoy watching you pleasure yourself while I help you along, hm?” 

Jimin smiled and moved to nestle closer to Jungkook’s body, nodding his head as he closed his eyes and let his imagination go, his cock immediately hardening again, while he rolled his hips to fuck himself onto the ravenette’s fingers. “Okay, Kookie... oh god... that feels so good...” 

Jungkook led Jimin to meet another high, kissed him sweetly while he recovered, and slowly slipped his fingers out of that warm place. “You’re so beautiful, Jiminie... I love you very, very much... from the bottom of my heart to beyond the moon; I love you.” 

Jimin sighed softly and snuggled into the warm covers and Jungkook’s gentle embrace, and as he opened his mouth to reply, his stomach growled. And, Jungkook’s answered, causing the two of them to crack up. 

“Mmm... well, I know what I’m having for an appetizer before lunch,” Jungkook murmured as he leaned down and gently licked Jimin’s cum from his belly. 

“Oh fuck... Jungkook-ah...” Jimin slid his fingers into Jungkook’s hair and gently combed them through, soft sighs of pleasure passing his parted lips. 

Once he deemed the redhead’s flesh cleaned, the ravenette lifted his head and grinned, noting the happy smile curving Jimin’s lips. “You’re so cute... do you want to eat lunch and then shower, or shower first?” 

“Pfft, I’m not cute, I’m adorable...” Jimin replied, laughing as Jungkook rolled him over and smacked his bottom gently. 

“Yes, yes, you are... and, wow, you’re covered in bite marks... good thing I made sure none of them would show outside of your clothes, or my mom would be so pissed at me...” 

“Ooo! I forgot about that; let me see!!!” Jimin sat up and slowly slid to the edge of the bed, followed by the ravenette. “Oh yeh, and... what time did we go to bed, and what time is it now?” 

“The last time I looked at the clock, it was five-thirty, and now it’s... twelve-thirty.” 

“Oh, that’s not too bad, I thought for sure it was closer to the end of the afternoon... it’s darker outside then I expected for this time of day...” 

“It’s a bit overcast, there’s supposed to be some rain tonight, maybe... hm... I’ll light a fire when we get home from dinner, and we can snuggle on the couch and watch a movie, that will be very cozy.” 

The two got up from the bed, and Jimin walked over to stand in front of the full-length mirror to get a good look at all of the marks of possession that had been left on his skin. “Good god, Jungkookie, I look like you really did try to eat me! How the heck did you get a bite mark there??!!!” 

Jungkook walked over and lightly brushed his fingertips over the bruised spot Jimin was talking about, which was on the inside of Jimin’s thigh, right below where his leg and groin met. “You were pretty out of it at that point... want me to kiss it?” 

Jimin chuckled and nodded his head. “I do, yes, except not right now, or we’ll end up back in bed. Later tonight, I would like you to kiss all of them... please?” 

Jungkook smiled and pulled the angel into a warm hug from the back, looking at him in the mirror while resting his chin on Jimin’s shoulder. “I would be delighted to do that for you, Mr. Jeon... you didn’t answer me, do you want to eat or shower now?” 

“Let’s eat first, I’m ravenous... and thirsty...” Jimin giggled as Jungkook walked him over to the dresser with his arms still around his waist, their legs moving in tandem. “This could be an interesting Halloween costume too; we could be a person with two heads...” 

Jungkook snickered then replied, “You mean four heads...” 

Jimin laughed and turned around, then smacked Jungkook’s ass. “You are so naughty, Mr. Park Jungkook!” They hugged each other as they giggled, then separated to rummage in the dresser for sweats. 

Once dressed, they went down to the kitchen and blinked in surprise as they opened the refrigerator door. “Wow, I don’t remember bringing any leftovers home from the club last night...” 

“Huh, I don’t either, but apparently we did...” 

There were a couple of containers of food in the fridge with the club logo on the outside, and when the boys took them out and opened them, they were thrilled to find dakgangjeong, tteok kkochi, and haemul pajeon. 

“Oh my god, I love Insook ssi, I didn’t order the pancakes, he must have decided we would need them today. I want to marry that man...” Jimin sighed happily as he helped Jungkook heat up the food. “Mmm... water to drink?” 

“I dunno, Insook Ahjae’s wife might be a bit upset if he asked her for a divorce... and what about me??!!” Jungkook reached over and poked the red-haired devil in the side. “And yes, please... I love that wine, but man, all that sugar...” 

Jimin started giggling. “You’re complaining about sugar? You, who eats more sugar in one day than anyone I know?? Aish...” 

“Hey! I’m a growing boy; I need the energy! Plus, I have this sexy boyfriend, and I have to keep up with him because he’s always begging me to do dirty, delicious things to him...” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrow as Jimin looked at him, causing the redhead to blush. 

“Aish, I do not always beg... eh... okay, yes, I do... but you love it!” Jimin took a couple of plates from the cupboard, and the two boys loaded them up with food, then sat at the tall counter and started feeding each other. 

“I do love that you beg me for what you want, you have such a seductive little voice when you’re doing it... and you get all squirmy and warm... mmm... okay, I need to not think about that right now, or we won’t leave the house, and we really should at least go say hi to our friends at the dorm, so they know we didn’t kill each other.” Jungkook leaned over and nudged a soft kiss against Jimin’s cheek. 

Jimin slipped off his chair and scooched it as close to Jungkook’s as it would go, then sat and rested one of his legs over the ravenette’s. “I also love that thinking of me being that way makes you want me... boy... now I understand what you meant when you said you were surprised that we manage to get anything but each other done...” The redhead giggled and wrestled chopsticks with the ravenette over a piece of dakgangjeong. 

“Rabbits...” Jungkook replied, causing Jimin to start laughing and the raven to win the chopstick war. 

“Hey, no fair!” Jimin complained, pooching out his bottom lip in a cute pout. 

“Aww, I’m sorry, baby, here...” Jungkook fished a nice sized piece of the treat from his own plate and held it up to the redhead’s mouth, grinning as Jimin opened his mouth like a little bird. “Jesu, you’re adorable... my cute little birdie baby...” 

Jimin chewed and blushed while he leaned against the younger boy. “Yep, and you’re my birdie Daddy...” 

The two of them thought about that for a minute, then started laughing. “No, nope, that’s just wrong...” Jungkook snickered, and Jimin nodded. 

“I agree... no more of that, although you seem to like it when I pretend to be a baby bird, so you’ll feed me...?” 

“Yep, I do think that’s insufferably cute, so please don’t stop that...” 

“Mmm, okay... and, now I’m pleasantly full... you ready to take a shower and go?” 

“Uh huh, let me just clean up the dishes...” Jungkook stood up from his chair and picked up his and Jimin’s plates. 

“I’ll put the leftovers back in the fridge... ooooooo... we could share these for lunch tomorrow, too!” 

“I’ll be sure to pack them before we leave tomorrow morning... now, come here, you, it’s time for you to get clean!” Jungkook lifted Jimin into his arms, holding him like a reverse koala, and Jimin wrapped his arms and legs around the ravenette. 

“I love you, Kookie,” Jimin murmured, nuzzling the younger boy’s ear as they headed upstairs. 

“I love you more, Jiminie,” Jungkook responded, setting the elder near the dresser to remove their sweats and put them back since they’d not been worn long enough to warrant washing.


	30. Wyrding Together and Hug Meters

A little while later, after a reasonably G-rated shower... well, maybe PG-13... the two were standing in front of the mirror at the sink, putting in their earrings. 

“Kookie, are you going to wear those contacts for the rest of the day?” Jimin asked as he pondered his own color choice. 

“I was thinking about it, yeh... unless you’d prefer I don’t?” Jungkook looked questioningly at the redhead in the mirror, and Jimin shook his head. 

“I don’t mind... hm... I could wear mine too... I think it would be interesting to see what sort of reactions we get...” 

“Hm... I think that’s an excellent idea, Jiminie...” Jungkook said, grinning as he reached over and grabbed a handful of Jimin’s plush rump and squeezed it gently through his jeans. 

Jimin grinned and mimed a kiss with his pretty lips in the mirror as he reached for the lens case with his amber contacts, while Jungkook moved to stand behind him. 

Placing his hands on Jimin’s hips possessively, the ravenette pressed his groin against the red-haired beauty’s ass and rolled slowly, careful not to jostle the elder too much while he was inserting the contacts. Once the task was finished, Jungkook pressed harder and ground himself more insistently against that sweet bottom, and Jimin moaned, placed his hands on the edge of the sink, and lowered his head. 

“Fuck, Koo... I want you again...” Jimin lifted his gaze and met that of Jungkook, both with the wyrding look because of the amber lenses, although the raven boy’s beast had arrived which caused him to look more frightening, and he snarled softly, making the redhead shiver. 

“We’re both going to have to wait until later, baby,” Jungkook whispered, “although I did promise your ass would be sore when we went to the dorm and dinner at the big house... do you still want me to keep that promise?” 

Jimin swallowed as his mouth filled with saliva when sudden need ran through him, and he gasped, “Y-yes... p-please... D-Daddy...” He lowered his gaze to the front of his jeans, watching as his cock grew in his pants and created a large bulge in the front of them. 

“My goodness, baby,” Jungkook chuckled as he reached around and placed his hand over Jimin’s length, “you get so hard for me...” He curled his hand around the hard shaft and held the other boy steady while he pushed himself harder against his ass, the ravenette’s dick hard as stone as well. 

“P-please...” Jimin moaned, his fingers curling on the countertop as he shifted his hips to rub himself against the younger boy. 

“Mmm... anything and everything for you, baby...” Jungkook whispered, leaning forward to nip his teeth gently at the lobe of Jimin’s ear. “Bend forward and present your ass to me, baby... and ask me nicely...” 

“O-okay, Daddy...” Jimin whispered, shivering as he watched Jungkook’s face in the mirror when he bent forward and stood on tiptoe to lift his ass, then turned his feet in slightly to shift his thighs and offer that little bit extra. “P-please... p-please, Daddy... m-m-may I h-have a s-s-spanking?” 

Jungkook’s gaze lifted from the beautiful display and met Jimin’s eyes in the mirror. “Jiminie... are you sure? You normally don’t stutter like this when you’re sure...” The ravenette stepped to the side, his one hand still stroking Jimin’s length through his jeans, as he began to gently rub his other hand over the elder’s perfectly round cheeks, petting and caressing while he watched his angel’s expressions. 

Jimin nodded, then blushed deeply as he replied, “I’m sure, Jungkook-ah... I just... the thought of it... fuck, I’m so hard... knowing what my ass is going to feel like after... mmph... I’m probably going to have to change my pants before we leave... I can already feel myself getting sticky...” 

Jungkook blinked, and surprisingly enough, he blushed too. “That’ll make two of us, baby... ahem... okay...” The ravenette cleared his throat, shook his head slightly, and put his dark, provocative persona back on. “Very good, pretty boy... what do you want me to spank you with, baby?” He continued the sensuous massaging of Jimin’s bottom, making sure to rub his fingers along the cleft of the redhead’s ass and poke gently where his tight entrance was behind the fabric of his jeans, while still squeezing and stroking his dick through his pants. 

“Ugh... ngh... the... oh fuck... the wooden paddle... please... Daddy...” Jimin’s legs were shaking from being on his toes, and Jungkook gently pressed his hand in the small of the redhead’s back and pushed, urging him to rest his feet fully on the floor. 

“If you lean forward just a bit more, then tilt your thighs... mmm, yes, like that... that’s perfect... fuck, you are so tantalizing... ahem... okay, wooden paddle...” Jungkook nodded his head and lifted his gaze from staring at Jimin’s gorgeous backside, to meet his eyes in the mirror again. “How many do you want, baby?” He was still rubbing and caressing the redhead’s rump and cock, and he smiled as he watched tremors shake Jimin’s body at the thought of what was coming and the feeling of what was currently being done. 

“T-ten... ten, Daddy... ten... oh god...” Jimin blinked and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth when he saw Jungkook lick his lips. 

“Ten... all right, baby... do you want to count them?” Jungkook stepped close and leaned over to flick his tongue tip against Jimin’s ear, bringing a soft cry of need from the beauty’s lips. 

“Y-yes... p-please D-Daddy... m-make me c-count...” Jimin turned his head, his mouth seeking Jungkook’s, and they indulged themselves in a long, sultry kiss, while the ravenette continued the erotic teasing. 

When the kiss was broken, Jungkook slowly stopped the touching, giving Jimin a moment to recover from the breathless need, then he stepped away and walked to the cupboard and lifted the paddle out of the drawer. He stalked back over to the redhead and stood beside him, then whispered, “Just because you asked sweetly, doesn’t mean I’m not going to go hard... keep your eyes on the mirror, baby... are you ready?” 

Jimin gulped, his eyes widening as his brain fled, abandoning him to his own devices, while his mouth opened and murmured, “Yes... yes please, Daddy... paddle me hard... please...” 

Jungkook nodded, raised his arm, then swung it forward to smack it firmly against the lower curves of Jimin’s ass, lifting him to his toes and compressing his cheeks. 

“FUCK! OUCH!!!” Jimin yelped, then hissed through his teeth and took a deep breath. “Ouch... ow... one, Daddy...” 

As soon as he’d said the number, Jungkook whacked him again, just as hard, in the same place, eliciting a higher-pitched yell from Jimin’s mouth, more cussing, more ouches, and finally, a whispered, “Two, Daddy...” 

The rest were hard, but the last was the worst, as the momentum lifted him almost off his feet and pushed him into the counter, and he screamed, then blinked, his eyes widening while tears slipped down his face as he gasped, “Jungkookie! Oh god...” 

Jungkook dropped the paddle immediately, grabbed Jimin and turned him around, then wrapped him in a tight hug, chuckling softly as the redhead gripped his arms around the ravenette’s waist and rubbed his hard cock wantonly against the front of the younger’s body. “That’s it, baby... cum... cum for Daddy... good boy... what a good, beautiful boy you are... so sexy... so hot...” 

Jimin turned his head, his lips pursing to beg for kisses, and as Jungkook gave him what he wanted, the redhead groaned and climaxed, coating the inside of his underpants with his seed, some of it pushing up past the waistband of his jeans and soaking into his shirt. 

Jungkook kissed the sweet redhead until Jimin pulled his head away and rested his forehead against the ravenette’s shoulder, panting and gasping while trying to catch his breath. “Jesu, you’re amazing, Jimin-ah...” 

“That was... my ass hurts, but fuck... I came so hard... I might need to take another shower; I’m all sweaty and sticky...” Jimin took a deep breath, released his hold on Jungkook’s waist, and then looked down as Jungkook stepped back. “Hm... you need to change your clothes too; I made a mess of you...” 

Jungkook looked down and snickered. “You certainly did, although I will admit that some of that is mine...” 

Jimin grinned and reached out to lightly drag his fingertip along the outline of Jungkook’s thick cock. “Did you cum, too, Daddy?” 

“Mmm, no baby, but I’ll wait until later when I can have you...” Jungkook reached out and started to unbutton Jimin’s shirt. “Let’s get you out of these clothes, and while you’re showering, I’ll change and wash up.” 

“But... but don’t you want to cum, Kookie?” Jimin placed his hand over Jungkook’s bulge and squeezed gently, causing the ravenette to groan. 

“Oh baby... I do, but I can wait...” Jungkook smiled as he tugged Jimin’s shirt out of his pants and started to push it off his shoulders and down his arms. 

“Well, in that case, if you want to, you don’t have to wait... here... let me help you with that...” Before Jungkook could protest, Jimin hurriedly unbuckled the raven’s belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then pushed them down his muscular legs, before getting on his knees in front of the younger boy and nuzzling his mouth against the throbbing shaft behind his soft underpants. 

“Oh... oh fuck, baby... okay... if you... ohhhhhhh Jiminie... if you insist... I’m not going to argue...” 

Jimin tucked his fingers into the waistband of Jungkook’s panties and tugged them down, then stuck his head under the raven’s shirt and began to press soft kisses along his turgid cock. 

“Jesu... oh god Jiminie... that’s... that feels so good...” Jungkook slid his hands into Jimin's soft hair, a surprised gasp escaping his mouth as he felt one of the redhead’s saliva lubed fingers sink into his ass at the same time that the elder took his cock into his mouth. “Ohhhhh fuckkkkk... yeh, baby, that’s... fuck... don’t stop...” 

Jimin licked and sucked Jungkook’s dick and gently fingered him, until the ravenette moaned and whimpered, “I’m gonna cum, Jiminie... fuck... so good... da joh-a... you do that so well, baby... oh god... cumming... here I... mmmmmcummingggggggg...” 

Jungkook filled the redhead’s mouth with his seed, and when he was recovered slightly, he helped Jimin to his feet and out of his jeans and underpants, while the angel helped the raven out of his clothes, and they took another shower, laughing at the fact that they needed another one within thirty minutes of having taken the first. 

“It’s your fault, you big beast... you keep saying things to me that make me all hot and bothered, and now my bottom hurts... and my dick is still hard... I’m wearing one of your sweatshirts and hoodies...” 

Jungkook laughed and reached over to gently pat Jimin’s red cheeks, then pulled the elder into a warm hug while giving him a soft kiss. “You could have said no, baby...” 

“I know,” Jimin replied while offering a bashful smile with a blush, “except I didn’t want to say no...” 

“Mmm, my sweet, naughty little devil boy... saranghae, Jimin-ah... let’s get dressed and go to the dorm, ne? Ready?” 

“Almost, I just want you to hold me for a little longer... and rub my bottom some more... saranghae, Jungkook-ah... mmm... okay, I’m ready... eh... wait... a little longer... ah, okay, my Jungkook hug meter is full again, I’m ready...” Jimin grinned at the ravenette as Jungkook giggled. 

“Your Jungkook hug meter? That’s adorable... hm, and you know, I think I have a Jimin hug meter, too... here, let me test it...” Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin again and hugged him warmly, surprising the redhead when he didn’t do it tightly enough to make him squeak. “Mhm, yep, my Jimin hug meter is full now, too... haha... so cute...”


	31. Now I Have Everything I Need

They finally managed to get dressed and out of the house, and even out of the garage, both congratulating each other on their amazing feat of willpower while they giggled. 

“Do you want to stop by Bonhwa ajumeoni’s shop? You know she makes those delicious sandwiches; we could get some and take them to the guys as thanks for taking care of us when we needed them...” Jungkook smiled as Jimin carefully changed lanes to take them to the coffee shop. 

“That sounds like a great idea, and I also want to order something to take to dinner at the big house tonight, for dessert...” Jimin was still nervous when driving the Spyder, but he was somewhat comfortable enough to rest his hand on the console and let Jungkook hold it gently. 

“My family will be well pleased, Mr. Jeon Jimin, what a nice suggestion...” 

Jimin snickered. “Stop it; you sound so weird when you pretend to be all formal...” 

“Hey! I do not... hm... well, okay, maybe I do... fine, Aecha and Seojun will be thrilled, Eomma will complain about her waistline, and Appa will pretend it’s the worst thing he’s ever tasted, but he’ll have seconds, and possibly thirds...” 

Jimin blinked then looked over at Jungkook while they waited at a light. “Why will your dad say it’s the worst thing?” 

Jungkook giggled. “Because, he likes to pretend that the only food he enjoys is what my Eomma or Hae Ran make... he used to only say it about my Eomma’s, but she told him it was rude to Hae Ran, since she’s the one who does most of the cooking, so, he includes her now.” 

“Ah geez, that’s so stinkin’ cute... the more you tell me these little things about your parents, the more I understand why you’re as adorable as you are... and sweet and kind and considerate and affectionate... you’re the best boyfriend ever, and you’re mine, all mine, bwahahahaha...” Jimin said the last in a ‘sinister’ voice, then cackled, causing Jungkook to start laughing harder. 

“Oh my god, Jiminie, you trying to be scary... hahahaha...” The ravenette looked over at the redhead and instantly stopped laughing, his eyes widening as he saw the expression on Jimin’s gorgeous face. 

“Don’t tempt me...” Jimin growled, causing the hairs on Jungkook’s arms to stand up. 

“Uh... okay... sorry, Jimin-ah...” Jungkook gulped, then breathed a sigh of relief when the terrifying look was gone and replaced with a small smirk on the redhead’s lips. 

“You haven’t met that me, yet, bunny... and to be honest, you would have to make me a whole lot madder than that for him to come out, I was just giving you a hint...” 

“Holy shit, Jiminie, that was... fuck... I think I should try to poke you sometimes and get him to come out and play...” Jungkook was shaken but also could not deny the hard length pressing against the front of his pants. 

Jimin looked down and saw the evidence of Jungkook’s arousal, then lifted his gaze to the ravenette’s and smiled, still looking a bit more menacing than usual. “One of these weekends, when we don’t have something happening, you can try... I can’t promise I’ll be willing to go that far, but you will certainly meet Appa or Mr. Park... hm... although, now he’s Mr. Jeon...” 

The two of them giggled, and Jungkook realized the car was sitting still. As he turned his head, he saw that they were parked a few spaces down from the coffee shop. 

“Damn, you had me so scared, I didn’t even realize we’d arrived... heh...” Jungkook gulped, and Jimin squeezed his hand. 

“Bunny... give me some sugar... then let’s go get lunch for the guys...” 

A while later, the two were making out while riding in the elevator to the tenth floor, leaving them both breathless and blushing as they picked up the bags and boxes and stepped into the small foyer. As they rounded the corner to the hall that led to the common room, they could hear a movie playing and one of their friends catcalling and complaining at the screen. 

“Oh my god, don’t do that! Don’t you know if you go in there, you’ll be murdered??!!! Oh my god, you’re so stupid!!!” Suddenly there was a scream from the screen, and Jungkook and Jimin came into the room to see Seonghwa sitting in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, nodding his head with a smug expression on his face. “I told you, you pabo!!!” 

The ravenette and the redhead giggled, and all the boys who were gathered to watch the movie turned their heads. “Hey!!! Kook and Minnie, yay!!!” The film was paused, the lights turned on, and delighted laughter filled the room as everyone hugged everyone else, while the dorm boys exclaimed happily over the sandwiches and pastries, and eyed the triple chocolate cake. 

“Wow, this is better than what we were going to have for dinner, thanks, guys!!!” Mingi said with a huge grin on his face. “And oh man, that cake looks delicious!!!” 

“Oh, what were you guys going to have?” Jungkook asked as he stood with his arms around Jimin, smiling widely at the sight of his friends. “And that’s for my family dinner tonight, but we didn’t want to leave it in the car.” 

“Instant ramen... or toast and butter... we don’t have any real food to cook, because a couple of ‘someones’ forgot to go to the store...” Yeosang rolled his eyes, while San and Wooyoung blushed. 

“We got sidetracked!” San said in defense. 

“Rabbits,” Yeosang said. 

“Hey, that’s our nickname, pick another for them!” Jimin complained, causing everyone to start giggling. 

A moment later, Sehun’s door opened, and he and Taehyung stepped out. 

“MINNIE!!! KOOKIE!!!!!!” Tae yelled as he zoomed over to hug the redhead and the ravenette at the same time, squishing them both until they squeaked, and causing Jungkook to laugh and grin at Jimin. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOUR EYES??!!!!” 

“TAE!!!! WE’RE WEREWOLVES!!!!” Jimin yelled back. 

“Aish, you guys are so weird,” Tae replied, causing everyone to laugh. “Seriously, though, we’re used to seeing Minnie with them in, since he wears them for autumn, but you? Jungkookie, you will have to wear them when you model for next year’s calendar...” 

They both hugged Tae back as they all cracked up, then smiled at Sehun, who came and hugged both the raven and Jimin, surprising them and leaving them with pleased little grins. 

Jungkook whispered in the redhead’s ear, “Okay, now I know why you call me pabo every time I do that...”, then looked at Tae and asked, “What do you mean, when I model for the calendar?” 

“Oh good, does that mean you’re not going to do it anymore??!” Jimin asked Jungkook. 

“Nope, I told you that you were going to have to just live with it, and I’m sticking to that...” Jungkook squeezed Jimin tightly to make him squeak, illustrating his words, and Jimin hit him lightly in the arm. 

“You big pabo...” 

“Yes, but I’m your pabo, and you’re my...” 

“STOP! Don’t you say it!!!” 

“Oppa...” Jungkook whispered although everyone heard him. 

“OH MY GOD, PARK JUNGKOOK, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!” Jimin yelled, then pretended to chase the ravenette around the common room, while Jungkook wove in and out between their friends. 

Finally, Jungkook let himself be caught, and he and Jimin stood with their arms around each other, giggling, while their friends started pulling out the sandwiches, once Yunho and Hongjoong brought the plates and drinks from the small communal kitchen. 

“Are you guys gonna eat with us?” San asked as he grabbed a bottle of makgeolli for himself and Wooyoung, while Woo picked out their sandwiches. 

“No, we ate before we came over...” 

“Rabbits,” Yeosang said, causing everyone to crack up. 

“I’ll have you know; we ate real food... that part was dessert...” Jimin said, then blushed and laughed with everyone else. 

“And, you were delicious,” Jungkook whispered very quietly in Jimin’s ear, so no-one else heard, causing the redhead to blush and hug him tightly. The ravenette then lifted his head and looked around at their friends, offering them all a warm smile. “Before Jimin and I go to collect his stuff, and I forget to say anything, Jin Hyung and Namjoon Hyung are having a birthday party on the twelfth, and they asked us to invite all of you. It won’t be formal, but sometimes Jin Hyung likes to do a theme, so I’ll check with him tomorrow and see if there is one. You can all bring a guest or two, or even three... just don’t go too overboard, and I will need to let them know how many of us will be attending by the fifth at the latest, although if you can tell me by next Saturday, that would make him happier. I’m sure he has everything planned down to the smallest detail, and he’s just waiting to hear from us.” 

Everyone lifted their drinks and cheered Jin and Namjoon in absentia, then Jungkook and Jimin went to the redhead’s room to gather the items that he wanted to take back to the house. 

“You know,” Jimin said as he picked an outfit out of the closet and began to fold the shirt and pants, and Jungkook sat on the bed and watched, “it feels like we’ve been together for years, but it hasn’t even been two months yet... it makes me really happy that we feel so comfortable with each other...” 

Jungkook smiled and stood up, then pulled Jimin into a warm hug and offered him a sweet kiss. “I feel the same way, baby... I still wake up and look at you in the morning and can’t quite believe this isn’t all a marvelous dream.” 

“Aish, you big marshmallow,” Jimin said as he lightly hit Jungkook’s chest, and his eyes filled with tears, “stop being so romantic... I’ll never finish packing...” 

Jungkook snickered and hugged Jimin until he squeaked, then released him. “Where’s the tree, I’ll pack it for you.” 

“It... it’s still packed... I couldn’t bear the idea of looking at it... I don’t know if I would have ever been able to unpack it if we’d broken up...” Jimin sniffled as he folded another pair of pants and set them in the box he was filling, and Jungkook went to him and gently lifted the angel’s chin with the ends of his fingers. 

“Jimin-ah... I love you, and I’m not going anywhere without you unless you tell me to go.” He brushed a soft kiss over Jimin’s mouth, then smiled. “What can I help you pack?” 

“Um... some underpants, sweats, socks... um... oh, and pajamas...” 

“What, you don’t want to wear your ducky pajamas?! I’m so offended!!” 

Jimin laughed and rolled his eyes. “Of course, I want to wear those, but knowing us, I’ll need to put them in the wash the first time I wear them to bed, and then I’ll need other ones...” 

“Pfft, you don’t wear your pajamas long enough to get them dirty, since I usually get you naked as soon as I get in bed...” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows as he began picking things out of the dresser to put in the box. 

“Well, true... still, I don’t want to wear the same ones every day, so please pack me two of them...” 

“Done, and done,” Jungkook replied, then sat back on the bed to watch Jimin finish. 

“Mmm... okay, I have everything... eh... let me make sure...” Jimin looked around the room, then checked for his toiletries, then took Jungkook's hand and smiled sweetly at him. “Yep, now I have everything I need...”


	32. Sweet Dreams, Baby

“Good.” Jungkook checked his phone and hummed. “We still have a couple of hours before we have to be at the house for dinner, did you want to ask the guys if we can watch the movie with them?” 

“Oh! Um... hm, I dunno, it’s one of those scary ones...” 

“Heh, yes, and it’s even called ‘Scary Movie’... but if you don’t want to, we can go home or do something else. But if you did want to stay, you could sit on my lap, and I’ll protect you, and I promise not to make you squeal or moan.” Jungkook slid his arms around Jimin and reached down to gently squeeze his sore cheeks, causing the redhead to moan quietly and snuggle close. “I'll even rub your bottom, if you want me to...” 

“Well... that settles it, then, we’re leaving... HEY!!! Hahahaha, stop that!!!” Jimin started giggling when Jungkook began tickling him, until the elder gasped, “Okay! I give up! I give up; I want to stay!! Hahahaha... stop, I can’t breathe!!!” 

Jungkook stopped the tickling and gently fondled Jimin’s plump cheeks, while nuzzling soft kisses against the sweet spot of his neck, bringing honeyed sighs from the redhead’s lips. “Mmm... I should stop... but I don’t want to... I just want to take you to bed and cuddle with you...” 

Jimin giggled softly and wrapped his arms more tightly around Jungkook’s shoulders. “That would be lovely, bunny, except your Mom expects us for dinner, and since we didn’t go last weekend, we should go tonight... mmmm... what did you tell them about why we didn’t go?” 

“I don’t think I ever managed to text her, but since she didn’t say anything, I think Jongho or Aecha told her you and I were recuperating from the night before. If it comes up tonight, that’ll be our story, okay?” Jungkook stopped tormenting the beautiful redhead and released him from the warm embrace. “Hm, let’s take this with us, and go join the guys.” The ravenette took a blanket from Jimin’s tiny bed, then followed the elder out the door. 

They went back to the common room, were welcomed with open arms, and San and Wooyoung scooched over to share one of the couches with them. As they watched the movie, snuggled under the warm blanket, Jungkook gently caressed Jimin’s bottom, after having opened his jeans and pushed them down to his thighs, and Jimin watched as much of the movie as he could, although he did hide his face against the raven’s neck when anything too scary happened. 

When the movie ended, the two of them put Jimin’s pants back in order, then stood up in preparation to get Jimin’s things and leave. 

“Let’s go, we have about thirty minutes to get to the house for dinner, which will give us time to ride down to the first floor in the stupid elevator, then barely get your boxes into our house before we head over...” Jungkook said. 

“Are you sure we can’t have that cake?” Tae asked, then batted his eyelashes at Jungkook and Jimin, while wearing one of his famous, adorable boxy smiles. 

Jimin took a closer look at Tae and blinked. “Taehyung! You ate some of it, didn’t you??!!” The redhead opened the box, and sure enough, there was a piece missing. “Oh my god, we said it was for our family dinner!!” 

“Wait, when did you say that??!!!” Tae looked surprised, and Jungkook facepalmed. “I didn’t know that, I just thought you guys were taking it back home with you for yourselves!!” 

“Oh, you and Sehun Hyung hadn’t come out of the room yet, when we told the guys... oh well... hm... I can text my mom and tell her we’ll be a little late, and we can stop at Bonhwa ajumeoni’s shop again and get something different. And, you still didn’t say what you meant about the calendar?” 

“I’m really sorry,” Tae said, “but it is delicious... you could always take it to dinner with a piece cut out and tell them I wanted to make sure it was good enough for them... oh, I sent in pictures of all of us, I’m pretty sure we’ll all be invited to sit for it... although since there’s only twelve months, they’ll either do more than one calendar or have us be in groups or something...” 

Jimin snorted and rolled his eyes. “It’s fine; you goof, we’ll stop and get something else. Okay, everybody, thanks again for everything... I... I really am sorry for all the trouble I caused, and I am so lucky to have all of you who care for me...” The redhead offered a small smile to his friends, and all of them hugged him. 

“Yes, thank you, everyone, I am grateful we have you... I’m sure we’ll see each other sometime before the weekend, but if not, we’ll for sure see you on Saturday for the competition, yeh? And afterward, if you guys wanted to come over and watch a movie, that’d be great, too.” Jungkook offered his winning smile, and the other boys pretended to swoon and faint, which made the ravenette blush, and the redhead start giggling. “And Tae Hyung... I can’t believe I might be modeling with Kim Fucking Taehyung!!!” The ravenette squealed like a girl, making all the guys hoot and holler, and fall around while laughing. 

Jungkook and Jimin retrieved the elder’s belongings and said their goodbyes as they passed back through the common room, then while they waited for the slow elevator, the ravenette texted his mom that they’d be late. 

When they finally arrived at the big house, they were greeted warmly, with Aecha and Seojun particularly interested in the box the two boys had brought with them. 

“It’s a surprise,” Jungkook told them as Jimin set the box on the kitchen counter, then they all went to the dining room and sat. 

The meal was delicious, as usual. They discussed the upcoming competition, which Jungkook’s family wanted to attend, then Jin and Namjoon’s birthday party, and it was decided that since all of the friends would be likely to go, another party bus would be rented. This time, everyone, including Jungkook’s family, would go in it. Eventually, it was time for the dessert, and Jungkook’s mom allowed Jimin to bring it out, a proud smile on his face as everyone exclaimed at how pretty it was. 

“We originally bought a triple chocolate cake, but we made the mistake of stopping by the dorm to say hi to the guys since we didn’t have a movie marathon for the last two weekends, and, Tae snuck a piece before we knew it... so, we went back to the coffee shop and purchased this one.” Jimin set it on the table and began cutting it. It was a lemon layer cake consisting of four layers of lemon-flavored sponge cake filled with sweet-tart lemon curd and coated with a thin lemon icing, and the whole cake was decorated with curls of candied lemon peel. 

“Oh... uh oh...” Jungkook’s dad said as he looked guiltily at Jungkook’s mom and Hae Ran, after his third piece. 

“Wae?! What’s wrong??!!” Jungkook’s mom looked alarmed until his dad shook his head. 

“No, it’s nothing bad... well, that depends on how you and Hae Ran take this, of course, but... this is the best cake I’ve ever had...” 

There was complete silence around the table for a few seconds, and then everyone started laughing. 

“Oh, jagi, you’re so cute...” Jungkook’s mom said as she pinched his dad’s cheek. “Honestly, I would be more offended if you said this wasn’t very good because it’s one of the best I’ve ever tasted, as well. Do you agree, Hae Ran?” 

Hae Ran, Eunhui, and Jisung were at the table with the family, having enjoyed dinner with them as they did most nights, and Hae Ran nodded her head and grinned. “Yes, I very much agree... I will need to go to Kweon Bonhwa’s shop sometime and ask for her recipe, and perhaps offer her a few of mine.” 

“I’m sure she would love that, Hae Ran Ajumma,” Jungkook said, as he slid his arm around Jimin’s shoulders. 

They all sat around for a while longer, chatting about nothing in particular and drinking after dinner beverages, until Jungkook said, “Oh, I almost forgot! I met my statistics tutor’s wife, and her brother is friends with Director and Mrs. Chen’s sons! Oh, and that reminds me, I need to text Jin Hyung, as I was hoping to invite Minseok Hyung and Hyun Noona, and was planning to ask if her brother and the Chen’s sons could come too... do you think Director and Mrs. Chen would like to go, as well?” 

“Hm, knowing Minjee, she would be thrilled. I have a lunch date with her tomorrow, I’ll ask her, then you can text Jin.” Jungkook’s mom replied. 

“That works.” Jungkook smiled happily, then yawned suddenly. “Oh! Mmm, I must be more tired than I realized. Jiminie, are you ready to head home?” 

He looked over at Jimin, who was sitting next to him with a bit of a glazed look in his eyes. “Mhm,” the redhead answered as he offered a slightly muzzy smile. 

“Haha, oh Jimin-ah, you are so cute... okay, it’s time for us to go. Thank you for dinner, Eomma and Hae Ran Ajumma, and it was wonderful to spend time with all of you. I’m sure we’ll see you sometime during the week, but we’ll see you Saturday night for sure.” 

After they bid goodnight, the two boys walked back to the house, and once inside, Jungkook turned to lock the sliding glass door, then turned around and blinked. “Jimin?” 

The redhead had scurried over toward the stairs and quickly shucked himself out of his jeans, and once he saw that Jungkook was looking at him, Jimin turned around, lifted his shirt, pulled down his panties, and yelled, “PARK JUNGKOOK, KISS MY ASS!!!” He pulled up his underpants, cast a quick look over his shoulder, started laughing, and ran up the stairs. 

“YAH! JEON JIMIN, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, YOU SASSY LITTLE DEVIL!!!” Jungkook shook his head and snickered, then turned the lights off and walked up the stairs to find Jimin lying on the bed on his stomach, fully naked, with a pillow propped under his hips. 

“You promised to eat me and kiss all my bite marks and bruises when we got home after dinner, Daddy...” Jimin squirmed on the bed, causing Jungkook to groan. 

“Fuck... yes, yes I did, baby... mmm... let me take my contacts out first...” Jungkook noticed that Jimin had already removed his. The ravenette made quick work of getting undressed and putting his contacts in cleaning solution, then came to the bed and climbed onto it with the beautiful redhead, to lie beside him. “Yum, what do I have here... look at you... you are so gorgeous...” 

Jimin blushed and gasped softly as Jungkook gently began to caress his soft skin. “Oooo, Kookie, your hand is cold!” 

“Mmm, sorry about that, beautiful, let me go start a fire downstairs, then I’ll come up and get this one going too...” Jungkook grinned and nuzzled his lips warmly against Jimin’s mouth, and before he got out of bed, he pulled up the blankets to cover his sweetheart and keep him warm. “Be right back, baby, don’t go anywhere...” 

Jimin grinned and cuddled into the covers and pillows. “I’ll be right here, waitin’ for you, Daddy...” 

Jungkook ran downstairs and lit the fire, then came back up and smiled when he saw Jimin was dozing. He turned off the light beside the bed and crawled under the covers beside the redhead, cuddling up to his warm, tender body, the raven’s voice quiet and sweet as he whispered, “Are you sleepin’, baby?” 

“Mmm, not yet, Daddy... wan’ kisses... lotsa Kookie kisses...” 

Jungkook pulled Jimin closer, tangling their legs together and wrapping the beauty in his arms, then brushed his lips softly over the elder’s. “Like this, baby?” 

“Nono... more kissy...” Jimin replied, more than half asleep at this point. 

“Hm, more kissy... does that mean like this...” Jungkook kissed his sweetheart a little more deeply, then stopped and waited for his answer, while gently stroking his fingertips over Jimin’s bottom. 

“Almos’, but not quite... more kissy...” Jimin’s voice was barely audible and his words were slurred, but the ravenette could feel the smile curving the beautiful redhead’s lips. 

“Ahhhh, more kissy... like this then...” Jungkook began to gently nuzzle and suckle at Jimin’s lips, then pressed his mouth more fully against the elder’s, and deepened the kiss further, until he could hear sweet little moans escaping the other boy’s throat. 

When Jungkook broke the kiss, Jimin whispered, “Mhm, jus’ like that, Daddy... more like that...” 

“All the kisses, baby,” Jungkook replied and gave his beloved every kiss he asked for, until Jimin was just about done with the being awake business. 

“Saranghae, Jimin-ah... I love you to the moon and back, sleep tight, baby...” Jungkook murmured as he nestled Jimin close and relaxed completely. 

“Mmm... saranghae, Jungkook-ah... jal ja...” Jimin murmured dreamily, and the two of them fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Abeoji Father/your or someone else’s father (uri abeoji – my father)  
> Abeonim father, a little more formal - someone else's father  
> adeul son  
> ae haeseoyo yes, I've eaten', used like 'I'm fine' when greeting someone  
> aesaekki brat  
> aigoo oh my!  
> ajumeoni/ajumma married or middle-aged woman, ajeumeoni is more formal  
> ajusshi older man you don't know so well  
> allyeojwoseo gomawoyo thank you for letting me know  
> anieyo it was nothing, don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> annyeong hello/goodbye, very informal  
> annyeong haseyo formal - greeting elder or superior  
> annyeonghi gaseyo goodbye to someone who is leaving  
> annyeonghi gyeseyo goodbye if you are leaving  
> Appa Dad (uri appa)  
> babo fool  
> byeolmalsseumeullyo more formal don't mention it  
> cheonmaneyo don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> da joh-a I like it  
> dangsin-eun aleumdawo you are beautiful  
> dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a you’re okay  
> duh juseyo please give me more  
> eolgan-i jerk  
> eomeoni Mother/your or someone else’s mother (uri eomeoni – my mother)  
> eomeonim mother, someone else's mother  
> Eomma Mom (uri eomma)  
> eonjena always and forever  
> gaegumeong creep/doghole  
> galgamagwi raven  
> gamsahamnida Thank you - formal  
> gaseyo goodbye from older person to younger person  
> geumanhae stop it  
> geuraeseo mwo so what?  
> gomawo thank you to close friends or siblings  
> gomawoyo Thank you to someone close to you  
> goyang-i saekki kitten  
> gwaenchanh-ayo it’s okay  
> gyosu professor  
> haksaeng student' - older people call student-aged people this  
> Hyung older male friend (male calls male)  
> i geon mwong mi what the heck is this??  
> Ip josimhae watch your mouth  
> jagi honey, darling  
> jagiya honey, darling (more intense)  
> jal gayo go well', only when the other person is leaving  
> jal ja sweet dreams - to someone you're close to  
> jangnanhae are you kidding me  
> jebal please (begging) like 'please stop'  
> jebal gajima please don't go  
> jebal jom kkeojyeo please go away  
> jebal tteonagajima please don't leave  
> jeokdanghi hae that's enough  
> jeongmal gomawoyo thank you so much  
> jeongmal jjajeungnanda this is so frustrating  
> jeongmal mianhae I’m so sorry  
> jesu Jesus  
> jibeochiwo cut it out  
> jinjeonghae calm down  
> jinsimeuro gamsadeurimnida thank you sincerely  
> joesonghamnida I'm sorry  
> jogyosu assistant professor  
> johahaeyo I really like it  
> johayo it's good  
> joyonghaejida hush  
> 'Whoever' umma to greet someone’s mother  
> juseyo informal please for anyone - give me something  
> jusigesseoyo more polite  
> jwo please (asking for someone to buy you something, very informal, use with someone close to you or younger)  
> meogeosseo did you eat rice? (stands in for how are you  
> meomcuji maseyo don’t stop  
> mian haeyo sorry  
> moreugetseumnida I don't know  
> mot aradeutgetseumnida I don't understand  
> mueot what?  
> mwo?! what??  
> Mwong mi What the..?  
> mworae whatever  
> nae agi my baby  
> nae mal an deutkko itjjana you're not listening to me  
> Nae meogeoseoyo I'm fine (yes I've eaten)  
> nae salanghaneun salam my beloved  
> naega joh-eungeoya I’ll be good  
> naeil boseyo see you tomorrow, more formal, say to older person  
> naeil bwa see you tomorrow  
> naesalang my love, sweet  
> naga juseyo please get out  
> naleul tteonaji mala don’t leave me  
> nan neomu dulyeowo I'm so afraid  
> naneun yagsog I promise  
> naui cheonsa my angel  
> nega manh-i joh-a-hae I like it a lot  
> nega mwonde who do you think you are  
> neo mwohanya what the heck are you doing  
> neomu joh-a so good  
> niga pil-yohae I need you  
> Noona older female friend (male calls female)  
> nuhl yongsuh halkke i forgive you  
> Oppa older male friend (female calls male)  
> pabo idiot  
> ppopo juseyo please kiss me  
> salangbad-a beloved  
> salyo juseyo please save me  
> sanggwanhaji ma it's none of your business  
> saranghae I love you  
> seonmul gamsahamnida thank you for the gift  
> seonmuleul sajwoseo gomawo thank you for buying me a present  
> seonsaengnim teacher  
> Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo as time goes by, I love you more  
> shiksa hashutsuyo did you eat', used like 'how are you' when greeting someone  
> soksanghae I'm upset  
> ssaem suffix for doctor/professionals at the top of their field  
> Unni older female friend (female calls female)  
> wae why  
> wa-juseyo please come over  
> weh really? in very insulting way  
> yeobo sweetie  
> yeoboseyo hello - answering phone  
> yongseo haejwo forgive me


End file.
